DIRTY SERE
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: La estrella de porno Serena Marco tenía una excelente reputación en la industria del cine para adultos, protagonizando numerosas películas bajo el nombre de Dirty Sere. Pero después de trece años, Serena siente la necesidad de algo más significativo en su vida y planea su jubilación.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****LEXIE DAVIS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****DIRTY DIANA****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, EL FIN ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CUENTA CON UN ****ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, ASI MISMO NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES POR EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

La estrella de porno Serena Marco tenía una excelente reputación en la industria del cine para adultos, protagonizando numerosas películas bajo el nombre de Dirty Sere. Pero después de trece años, Serena siente la necesidad de algo más significativo en su vida y planea su jubilación.

Sin embargo, después de firmar su última película es secuestrada y llevada a la mitad de ninguna parte. En la desesperada necesidad de salvar su vida, Serena escapa de sus captores y emprende un viaje al departamento del Sheriff en la ciudad más cercana. Después de explicar su situación, el sheriff la lleva a su casa y la presenta con sus hermanos. Los tres le ofrecen todo lo que ha soñado durante tanto tiempo, casi parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Puede esta chica verdaderamente encontrar su Felices para Siempre con tres sexis vaqueros?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES****DIRTY SERE****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**PROLOGO**

"Sere, te necesitamos en el set para terminar una escena."

Serena Marcos se sentó en la silla de maquillaje del estudio al mismo tiempo que uno de los asistentes pintó una enorme capa de brillo en sus labios.

Era su tercera escena de la semana, su último trabajo y punto. El asistente de vestuario le entregó un vestido con manchas de leopardo con el hombro descubierto que le llegaba a sus muslos. No era del estilo que se pondría en la vida real.

Ella contuvo de nuevo el gemido y se lo puso de todos modos. Después de trece años en el negocio, tuvo que aprender a escoger y elegir sus batallas. El guardarropa no estaba tan alto en la lista y el disfraz iba con el tema de la película.

Jungle Jane fue escrita, dirigida y producida por su ex novio, Seiya Kou, también conocido como Star Fighter.

Ella rodó los ojos cuando pensó en él y su fetiche extremo por Tarzán y Jane en la cama.

Tenía un carácter dominante que a veces se volvía físico en la relación. Por suerte, ella había terminado antes de que el abuso se volviera demasiado violento, aunque por desgracia había firmado un contrato de diez películas con su empresa de producción.

"El Sr. Fighter dijo que quería tacones aguja de color oliva en lugar de los de color negro." Dijo la asistente por los zapatos.

Una escena más. Ella lo repitió en su cabeza. Incluso si tenía un contrato con U Star Fighter Entretenimiento, ésta era la última. Después de trece años en la industria porno haciendo de todo, como imágenes de escenas duras, necesitaba una nueva carrera, una nueva vida.

Serena suspiró. Ella ni siquiera sabía dónde quería empezar.

Con una familia que la había repudiado y un público crítico fuera del mundo del espectáculo, no sabía cómo reiniciar su vida. Ella quería hacer muchas cosas y ahora tenía el dinero, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Serena, te necesito ahora."

Ella puso sus pies en los zapatos. "La historia de mi vida."

"Te ves bien, Serena." La mirada de Seiya vagó por la longitud de su cuerpo. Fue una sensación extraña después de haber estado con él tanto en la pantalla como afuera de ella. Siempre le hacía comentarios sexuales y por lo general los tomaba alegremente. Ahora, los tomó por lo que eran.

Lascivos.

"¿Dónde me quieres?" Ella frunció los labios esperando a su 'Director' decirle su lugar en la escena.

Él la agarró de la mano y frotó el pulgar en círculos sobre su piel.

"Estamos empezando con Asui llegando a casa contigo."

Serena estaba en medio de la casa del árbol… del escenario indicado. Ella sabía sus líneas, tan cursis como podían ser y se preparó para decirlas. Antes de la producción, había tratado de dar más iniciativa a Seiya en cuanto a su libreto, pero se negó a tomar su consejo. Ninguno de los diálogos parecía real y honestamente no sabía si alguno de sus fans iba a comprar la última película.

La escena se suponía iba a ser corta y directo a la acción con su marido, el personaje de Tarzán, interpretado por Asui, volviendo a casa caliente y con ganas de ir al grano.

Serena sonrió cuando Asui salió a escena y llegó a su lugar cuando Seiya les dio direcciones desde detrás de la cámara.

"Mámalo, Serena," dijo la exigente voz, la misma que había crecido hasta resentirla.

Mirando a Asui casi con la máxima lujuria posible, ella deslizó su taparrabos de leopardo a un lado con la mano y apretó su polla. Asui difería de los otros hombres estrellas en el porno por varios grados. Era atlético con cabello marrón largo y músculos que se ajustaban al tema de Tarzán. Tenía una cara bonita y era alguien con quien ella sin duda podría sentir lujuria. La atracción por su compañero en el trabajo era clave para su personalidad. Estaba teniendo un momento difícil para entrar en su personaje o en el estado de ánimo con las personas con las que no conectaba de inmediato.

Él le tocó los hombros y se inclinó para besarla, algo que no estaba en el guión.

"En tus rodillas, Serena." Dijo Seiya. "No tengo todo el día para que lo seduzcas."

Siguiendo las órdenes, Serena se arrodilló ante él y movió el taparrabos a un lado para revelar su polla. Era larga y dura. Ella lo acarició, frotó la gota presemen que había en la punta, luego se movió a sus bolas, ligeramente tocándolo por todo el camino.

Asui puso sus manos a los costados y esperó. La música llenó el silencio en la habitación, algo que ella siempre disfrutó durante las escenas.

El sexo en la pantalla no era nada como el sexo en el dormitorio. La mayoría de las escenas eran coreografiadas mientras ellos las hacían, cómo las hacían y la forma en que reaccionaban a la acción.

Ella le dio vuelta a la perla de humedad en la punta de su polla. Agarrando en su mano empuñada su eje, comenzó un movimiento ligero. Asui se movió un poco hacia delante, deslizando su polla entre sus labios entreabiertos. Serena cerró los ojos cuando Asui se hizo cargo, poniendo sus manos en su pelo. Él se metió en su personaje, empujando más profundo con cada golpe hasta que lo tuvo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella gimió.

Seiya llamó su atención desde el costado, diciéndole lo que él quería: Que ella hiciera como si nunca le hubiera dado una mamada antes. Sus órdenes eran cualquier cosa menos lo que se supone que era en la vida personal de ella, problemas.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos hombres verdaderamente querían tener una relación amorosa comprometedora con una estrella del porno.

Serena acarició las bolas de Asui mientras él continuaba bombeando en su boca.

Estaban apretados y pegados a su cuerpo. Ella corrió el pulgar a lo largo de la apertura tratando de empujarlo por encima del borde y dejar a Tarzán tener su rapidito en la cocina. Seiya no quería eso.

"Para, Serena," gritó desde detrás de las cámaras. "Empújala hacia arriba contra el mostrador de la cocina y tómala por la espalda."

Serena se detuvo y miró a su ex-novio. "Dijiste que no habría relaciones sexuales con penetración en esta escena."

"He cambiado de idea." Seiya indicó que se movieran al mostrador. "Empuja su vestido y ponte de rodillas detrás de ella para comer su coño, primero.

Asegúrate de que está lo suficientemente húmeda para tu polla." Asui se dejó caer de rodillas.

"No." Serena levantó una mano. "Me dijiste que no habría sexo. Yo no estuve de acuerdo con el sexo."

"Se trata de una película pornográfica, Serena. Por supuesto que habrá sexo."

Seiya dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora? Es una maldita escena de él tomándote en la cocina. Sólo date la vuelta y deja que te jodan."

"No." Serena tiró de la falda. Ella no iba a dejar que Seiya faltara a su palabra. Él le prometió que en la última escena no habría relaciones sexuales con penetración. Tenía que cumplir esa promesa.

Seiya se levantó y cruzó la habitación en cuestión de segundos, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera del set. Luchó, pero él tenía ventaja y la apretó en una pared cercana lejos de todos. Él entrecerró los ojos. Ella había visto esa mirada muchas veces, hacía que su estómago diera vueltas. Esperaba que la golpeara, se preparó para ello.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? No es como que si fueras una pequeña virgen haciendo su primera escena. A Dirty Sere se la conoce por follar bien y todos sus fans quieren ver su coño brillante siendo aporreado. ¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema?"

"Acordamos en que yo no iba a tener relaciones sexuales. Espero que mantengas tu palabra." Le apretó el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla. "Déjame ir."

Le empujó el brazo hacia atrás y se volvió con los labios apretados con disgusto.

"Firmaste un contrato y estuviste de acuerdo con el libreto. Si hubieras estado en la reunión de reparto te hubieras dado cuenta que ha cambiado la escena para adaptarse a mis necesidades. Para que tus fans compren la última película de mierda que vas a hacer. Vas a hacer la escena porque está en tu contrato. Si aún tratas de pelear por esto, te voy a dar con todo lo que tengo y te dejo para los perros. Es tu trabajo hacer lo que yo diga y cuando lo diga."

Serena se mordió la lengua.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño? Eres nada más una puta de todos modos. Te has dado a todos y cada chico que hay y, honestamente, no estoy seguro que ven, pero les encanta. Dirty Serena no salió de la nada. Ella construyó su reputación de ser el mejor polvo en el negocio. Tanto hombres como mujeres quieren una parte de ti."

Él se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para acariciarla en la mejilla. "Dirty Sere es mi dinero en el mercado y estoy obligado a dar a mis clientes lo que quieren. Te tengo y puedo ver donde la fascinación comienza, así que vamos a volver ahí y dejar que Asui te joda y por el tiempo que yo diga que te joda. Y cuando diga que te joda, vas a hacerlo con una sonrisa." Le agarró la mandíbula. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Déjame ir." Ella miró a sus ojos de obsidiana.

Él dejó caer su mano, pero ella miraba a sus ojos.

Serena repasó sus opciones mentalmente. Volviendo a escoger sus batallas, determinó que luchar contra él en esto podría quitarle su retiro. Ella quería terminar con él, y cuanto más rápido, mejor.

"Sí, Seiya, te entiendo." Él dio un paso atrás, incapaz de ocultar su alivio. "Pero si alguna vez me tocas de nuevo, voy a comer tus bolas para la cena. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ella no esperó su respuesta. Regresó al set y se preparó para la escena. La libertad estaba más allá del horizonte.

"Adiós, Serena," dijo un asistente. "Que tengas un buen descanso en la noche."

Serena empujó las puertas para abrirlas y salió al aire frío de la noche. Luchó con sus emociones en la escena, pero finalmente… Finalmente, era libre. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras caminaba hacia su coche. No se molestó en limpiarlas. Era lo que imaginó que sería ser liberada de la cárcel.

Había estado encerrada durante tanto tiempo en este negocio que no sabía por dónde empezar a construir el tipo de vida que quería.

Lo que la sometió a Seiya para la escena final fue mucho más de lo que había acordado nunca inicialmente. Con Asui, afortunadamente fue fácil trabajar y tierno con su toque. Ella estaba tratando de no pensar en la cuestión, aunque la mirada desagradable que Seiya le daba de vez en cuando sólo alimento más su furia.

Ella dejó todo vínculo con él y su mercado de hacer dinero, ya no era el suyo. Le había pagado el millón de dólares final, y ella definitivamente era libre de él y su compañía. Era una sensación abrumadora.

Buscó en su bolso sus llaves. Esta noche, iba a celebrar e iba a llamar a los hombres de la mudanza mañana. No sabía adónde iría, pero tenía que salir de la ciudad. Los Ángeles simplemente no tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

Con su padre muerto, su madre se había vuelto a casar con un senador que no aprobaba la reputación de su hijastra. Ella no tenía familia, ni siquiera conocía a su hermano menor, que era un adolescente ahora. Sin duda, había jodido su vida con algunas de sus decisiones, pero tenía la esperanza de obtener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Deseaba ese momento desde hacía muchos años.

Asustándola un sedán negro se detuvo junto a ella. Lo miró mientras la ventana teñida de negro bajaba y la cara de un hombre apareció. Ella no pudo obtener una mirada clara de él por las sombras.

"¿Perdón?" Tenía un fuerte acento en su voz. "¿Puede decirme cómo llegar a Chandler Park?"

Serena miró alrededor del estacionamiento vacío. "Ah, lo siento no sé dónde está."

"Oh, vamos, señorita. Usted es la única oportunidad que tengo de encontrarlo."

El coche se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre grande dio un paso afuera.

Al igual que una película de terror parpadeando ante sus ojos, el hombre la agarró y ella gritó. Su bolso cayó al suelo, su contenido se desparramó mientras luchaba con su captor. El hombre la dominó y la apretó contra su cuerpo fornido. Una aguja apareció de la nada y pinchó la piel de su brazo.

Libertad, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba más allá del horizonte, sino a millones de kilómetros a la distancia.

**Continuara…**

**Asi inicia esta Historia Espero les Guste!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY SERE****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 1**

No había mucho que hacer en Kenyon, Dakota del Sur, el hogar de un total de tres mil personas. Andrew Chiba apretó los dedos contra sus sienes mientras escuchaba a dos agricultores argumentando acerca de quién era la propiedad que dividía el manzano entre sus tierras.

"Te digo, es mi árbol, Samuel. Construí mi valla antes que tú la tuya, y está en mi lado de la línea." Señaló Bob Poteet con el dedo a Samuel Griffin, fastidiado.

Samuel no tenía nada de eso. "Más de la mitad del árbol está cubriendo mi tierra. Es mío."

Andrew y los otros hermanos Chiba pasaban su tiempo en la ganadería, y cuando el rodeo llegó a la ciudad, compitió por el premio de mayor dinero. Nicolas, el hermano del medio de los Chiba, ganó el año pasado la cuerda en la categoría de efectivo, mientras que el más joven había ganado hacía dos años. Cada uno de ellos había hecho una considerable suma de dinero que les permitía pasar más tiempo fuera del trabajo.

Los hombres siguieron discutiendo hasta que finalmente Andrew se levantó y silenció a los dos. "Revisaré las escrituras, y lo revisaremos de nuevo mañana."

"Mañana no es lo suficientemente pronto. Mi nieta quiere cortar y cambiar uno de los árboles y Samuel no se lo permitió. Le pone trabas todo el tiempo." Bob frunció el ceño al otro hombre.

"Mañana, señores." Andrew tomó su abrigo. "La oficina está cerrada, y yo, como ustedes, quiero llegar a casa antes del anochecer y disfrutar de una cerveza fría antes de dormir."

Después de anunciarlo a los dos hombres, vio a continuar su disputa por el callejón. Los había conocido toda su vida, habiendo crecido en Kenyon,. Su padre había sido comisario antes que él, y se había esperado que él fuera el próximo en la ciudad, cuando su padre falleció.

Es lo que él había esperado siempre hacer con su vida hasta que llegaban casos como el del manzano. Algunas cosas no tenían sentido, sin embargo la gente siempre lo sacaba fuera de proporción.

Cerró la puerta tras él. No tenía duda de que los dos hombres lo saludarían en la puerta mañana por la mañana cuando la oficina abriera a las ocho.

Del mismo modo que las llaves en su bolsillo, un gran camión se detuvo en la acera. Andrew vio desde el porche que una mujer con poca ropa salía y que el camión se marchaba. Su pelo rubio era un lío mate, y la ropa que llevaba apenas impedía la indecencia. Había estado llorando. Se podría decir por los ojos enrojecidos y la mancha en sus mejillas.

"¿Le puedo ayudar, señorita?"

"Tengo que hablar con el sheriff." Le temblaban los labios. "Necesito su ayuda."

Andrew sacó sus llaves. "Yo soy el sheriff. ¿Qué ayuda necesita usted?"

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y le indicó que pasara al interior. Después de que la mujer entró, la siguió. Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala principal, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago, más por protección, asumió que cualquier otra cosa. Sacó una silla e insistió en que se sentara.

"Prefiero estar de pie." Ella temblaba. "¿Es realmente el sheriff?"

Él asintió. "Durante unos cinco años. Lo heredé de mi padre."

Se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Un corte se observaba en la parte superior de su pecho.

Sus manos estaban sucias, y su ropa era sólo harapos. Estudió su rostro, tratando de imaginarla limpia sin la suciedad.

"Tengo algunas personas que me persiguen y necesito su ayuda." Ella se quitó el pelo de la cara. "Necesito su ayuda."

Andrew la vio bajar la cabeza, con los sollozos adelantándose. Se puso de pie, tomó una caja de pañuelos de la parte superior del cajón de presentación en el rincón de la sala, y se los entregó a ella. Le dio tiempo para calmarse antes de pedirle más información.

"¿Gente detrás de usted?"

Ella asintió, sollozando. "Me secuestraron y me escabullí de ellos mientras dormían. Viajé con un camionero para venir aquí, y no sé lo que debo hacer."

Andrew acercó una silla y le indicó que se sentara con él. Ella lo hizo. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Serena Marcos." Ella se secó las lágrimas.

"Está bien, Serena ." Él le entregó un pañuelo de papel. "¿Me puedes decir de dónde eres?"

"Los Ángeles." Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy."

Extendió la mano para tocar las de ella. "Está bien. Estás en Kenyon, Dakota del Sur. ¿Me puedes decir algo acerca de las personas que te secuestraron?"

Ella respiró hondo. "Uno tenía acento. El otro era grande, musculoso. No sé mucho más. Me drogaron para meterme en el coche, y cuando desperté estaban dormidos. Me escapé entonces y pedí aventones para viajar aquí."

Andrew asintió. "Está bien. ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre el lugar en que despertaste? ¿O tal vez, sobre el coche? ¿Puedes describir las caras de los hombres o lo que llevaban puesto?"

"Me desperté en un motel. El Plata Moon. El coche era un Camry negro, creo." Se frotó la frente. "Me duele la cabeza. No le presté mucha atención a mí alrededor cuando me escapé. Vestían de negro, pero no recuerdo mucho más. No los conocía."

"Está bien. ¿Me puedes decir cualquier cosa que sepas de ti? ¿Dónde estabas cuando te secuestraron?"

"En el estudio. Tenía una película más que terminar antes de que mi contrato expirara, y después de mi última escena, pensé en volver a casa. Me atraparon en el estacionamiento del estudio."

Andrew alcanzó una libreta y su pluma. "¿Los secuestradores querían algo? ¿Información? ¿Rescate? ¿Sexo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Yo, evidentemente, hice el viaje desde California a Dakota del Sur pero sin ninguna memoria de él. Estoy segura que muchos podrían haber dicho que no me conocían."

Andrew la vio bajar la cabeza de nuevo. "¿Necesita ver a un médico?"

"No." Ella jugueteó con el pañuelo en sus manos. "¿Puede ayudarme?"

Escribió lo que ella le relató. "Voy a tratar. ¿Hay alguien a quien deba llamar? ¿Tal vez tu familia? Si los secuestradores se encuentran aún en la ubicación que dices, entonces voy a detenerlos y a interrogarlos."

Él asumió que no tenía dinero ni ropa extra, lo que significaba que tenía que encontrarle un lugar para quedarse y algo para ponerse. Levantó el teléfono y llamó al sheriff del pueblo vecino para comprobar el motel antes de llamar a Michiru, una amiga suya. Era dueña de una tienda de moda en la calle principal, y pensó que sería mejor que le eligiera algo de ropa.

"No. No tengo a nadie a quien llamar. ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?" Preguntó en voz baja. "No tengo donde dormir. ¿Qué pasa si vuelven por mí cuando esté durmiendo?"

"Nadie va a hacerte daño ahora." Él colgó el teléfono y sacó su directorio. "Estás a salvo, Serena . No te preocupes por nada. Te voy a ayudar."

Por fin levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Andrew tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Nicolas Después del tercer llamado respondió. "Amigo, ponme a Nicolas al teléfono."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque necesito que venga a la estación."

"¿Por qué?"

"Deja de ser un dolor en el trasero y ponme a Nicolas en el teléfono." Andrew notó que los ojos de Serena estaban fijos en él y bajó la voz. "Sólo consigue a Nicolas., Darien."

Su hermano menor se burló. Unos segundos más tarde, Nicolas

llegó a la línea. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito que vengas a la estación."

"Está bien. ¿Alguna razón en particular, por qué?"

"Tendremos una invitada esta noche, y tengo algunos negocios que necesito cuidar ahora mismo." Se encontró con los ojos de Serena . "¿Puedes venir aquí a recogerla?"

"¿A ella?" Andrew no respondió y Nicolas continuó. "Maldita sea, Andrew. Si se trata de una de tus trampas de aire para el cerebro yo personalmente voy a patearte el trasero."

"No lo es." Dijo Andrew pasándose el teléfono a la otra oreja. "Haz lo que te pedí, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos de ello más tarde."

Andrew colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo. Sus hermanos eran unos dolores en el trasero, pero siempre estaban allí cuando los necesitaba.

"Mi hermano, Nicolas, viene para llevarte a nuestro rancho. No tenemos un hotel cercano, y nuestro lugar es lo suficientemente grande como para que permanezcas hasta que se aclare este lío. Estarás a salvo y tendrás privacidad. Si necesitas algo, mi hermano estará ahí para ayudarte. Se asegurará que comas y tendrá lista una cómoda habitación para que te repongas esta noche. Es una casa perfectamente segura para ti, y no necesitas preocuparte de que vengan y te secuestren en mitad de la noche."

Serenalo miró aterrada.

"Está bien. Nicolas no te hará daño. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas y espero poder unir este caso esta noche." Andrew se frotó la frente. "No te preocupes por nada."

"¿Qué hace tu hermano?"

"Somos ganaderos. Tenemos quinientos acres al norte de la ciudad donde hemos criado ganado ovino y vacuno, no juntos por supuesto, pero son los dos principales animales de nuestra propiedad."

Ella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. "Gracias por tu ayuda. No estaba segura de qué hacer. Le acababa de pedir al conductor del camión que me llevara a la estación de policía, y me trajo aquí."

Andrew apoyó la barbilla en su palma. "Hiciste lo correcto. Vamos a resolver esto." Ella se estremeció, y los ojos de él recorrieron su cuerpo ligeramente vestido. "¿Tienes frío? Tengo una manta en mi oficina. ¿O tal vez te gustaría un poco de café?"

Ella asintió. Andrew se puso de pie para buscar la manta. La manta marrón era algo que él había comprado en una venta varios años atrás y la mantenía a mano en la oficina. La desdobló y la envolvió alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

Entonces se dirigió a la cafetera y le sirvió una taza llena.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado perdida, Serena ? ¿Lo sabes?"

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara, sosteniendo los extremos de la manta juntos.

"La última fecha que recuerdo fue cinco de junio. Ese fue mi último día de trabajo."

Él lo escribió. Ella había estado fuera casi dos semanas. Le entregó el vaso y vio entrar el carro de Nicolas en el estacionamiento y escuchó ruidos de una parade frente a la oficina. Andrew levantó la vista cuando su hermano entró en la oficina cubierto de tierra. Sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente a Serena .

"Nicolas, esta es Serena ."

"Encantado de conocerla, señora." Nicolas se tocó la punta de su sombrero. Apartó su atención y se dirigió a Andrew. "Uh, no he terminado con los cincuenta norte. Si no hago entrar al ganado, podemos perder algunas de ellas con las futures tormentas."

"Haz que Darien lo haga."

"Darien tiene a las ovejas." Andrew entrecerró los ojos a su hermano. "Pero estoy seguro de que podría funcionar en tu agenda."

Ella los vio interactuar. Incluso a través de la suciedad de su ropa, su pelo y las lágrimas, Andrew veía un verdadero sentido de miedo, algo que lo hizo de inmediato estar de acuerdo en ayudarla. Él no sabía de qué se trataba, pero ella le parecía familiar. Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde sombreado que brillaban cada vez que la miraba.

Andrew sopló y rodeó el escritorio. "Estás a salvo con nosotros, Serena . No vamos a dejar que nada te suceda."

Estudió sus ojos por un momento antes de decir: "Gracias."

Ayudó a Serenaa ponerse de pie. Era un gran riesgo recibir a una extraña en su casa, pero Andrew sabía que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. No es que hubiera otras opciones en Kenyon, para ella.

"Nicolas te llevará a nuestra casa y te conseguirá algo para comer.

Voy a ir con Michiru para llevarte algo de ropa para más adelante."

Tomó su taza de café y la condujo hasta la puerta.

Andrew salió con ella y la ayudó a entrar en el asiento del pasajero del camión de Nicolas Después de cerrar la puerta, su hermano comenzó las preguntas.

"¿Dónde la conociste?"

"Ella hizo parada aquí desde Silver Springs. Necesita de nuestra ayuda, Nicolas, independientemente de la situación, se queda con nosotros esta noche."

"Se ve como sin hogar."

Andrew no pudo estar en desacuerdo. "Todavía estoy revisando su historia. Dice que es actriz."

"Kenyon, está muy lejos de Hollywood. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Dice que fue secuestrada."

Su hermano le dio una mirada de tienes que estar bromeando. "¿Estás seguro de que no se escapó de la granja divertida?"

Andrew miró a la mujer que esperaba a su hermano. "Ya veremos. Te llamo más tarde".

Mientras Nicolas rodeaba la parte delantera del camión, Andrew retrocedió viendo a su nueva huésped. No sabía qué creer. No estaba fingiendo el miedo. Aquello se demostraba claramente en sus ojos.

1 Nota de la Lectora Final: Se refiere a un Manicomio

Y si bien no era extraño que las personas fueran secuestradas, las actrices por lo general tenían guardaespaldas.

Algo de su historia, simplemente no tenía sentido, pero tenía la intención de llegar a la verdad. Incluso si le tomara toda la noche.

Nicolas encendió la unidad y siguió el camino de grava a la gran casa. La mujer sentada junto a él no hablaba mucho, eligiendo mirar por la ventanilla lateral, una vez que estuvieron en camino. La horrible manta marrón de su hermano estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hombros para mantenerla caliente. Suspiró.

No sabía qué decirle.

El coche de Michiru estaba estacionado detrás del carro de Darien cuando llegó a la casa. Nicolas entró por el patio y se estacionó en la parte trasera, cerca de las puertas que conducían a las hectáreas de su propiedad. Salió y dio la vuelta para ayudar a Serena .

"No estoy seguro de lo que hay en la cocina para comer. Darien va a hacer de cenar y no puedo garantizar que lo que vaya a salir sea comestible." Nicolas le tendió la mano.

Serena la tomó, y la ayudó a salir del camión. "Gracias por dejar que me quede."

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza. "Ven ahora. Vamos a conseguir que te acomodes."

Él la llevó a la entrada y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Michiru charlando con Darien en la sala de estar. Ambos se detuvieron cuando caminó entrando.

"Chicos, esta es Serena." Tenía los ojos en Darien. "Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo."

Michiru sonrió. "Serena, hola. Es un placer conocerte."

"Hola," dijo Serena. Nicolas se dio cuenta que Serenamiraba a Darien, que no dijo una palabra.

"Uh, toma asiento." Nicolas dio unas palmaditas en el respaldo de una silla. "Michiru te traerá algo de ropa. Ustedes chicas pueden hablar mientras Darien y yo preparamos la cena."

Michiru se hizo rápidamente amiga de Serenamientras Nicolas salía de la habitación con Darien en los talones. "¿Cuál es tu problema? Ni siquiera le dijiste hola."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?"

Nicolas frunció el ceño. "¿La conoces?"

"¡Ajá!" Se ruborizó inmediatamente. "Sé de ella."

Nicolas entornó los ojos. "Explícate."

"Bueno, quiero decir, creo que es Dirty Sere."

La mandíbula de Nicolas cayó. "No puedes hablar en serio. Andrew dijo que era una actriz, pero supuse que hacía grandes éxitos familiares. No algún tipo de espectáculo sexual para las mentes perversas como tú."

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. "Al igual que tú nunca ha visto una película porno. Estoy casi seguro de que es Dirty Sere." Darien sonrió. "Soy fan de su trabajo."

"Atrás, Darien." Nicolas golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano. "No la tocarás. Supuestamente ha pasado por muchas cosas, y lo último que necesita es que conspires para entrar en sus bragas."

"No voy a tocarla." Él tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas de la despensa. "Tienes que salir a encerrar el ganado. El tiempo se supone que será muy malo esta noche. No estoy seguro de que lo logren en la colina."

Nicolas abrió la puerta del congelador y agarró dos cenas instantáneas. "No puedo.

Andrew dijo que tenía que quedarme con ella."

"Yo me quedo con ella. Podríamos perder todas nuestras ganancias si no las bajas de la colina." Darien metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un puñado de papas.

"No voy a dejarla con mi hermano descerebrado que está caliente por ella, si Dirty Sere es su identidad. Tú lo harás, Darien." Nicolas metió las cenas en el microondas y marcó el tiempo.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer tu puto trabajo y nunca consigo mi participación en las ganancias?"

Nicolas resopló. "No es ni la mitad de mi trabajo, Darien. Deja de refunfuñar y ayúdame."

Él se quejó un poco más, pero finalmente terminó saliendo a las hectáreas del norte para traer el ganado. El microondas sonó y Nicolas puso los contenedores de plástico en el mostrador. Desprendió el plástico y tomó dos tenedores del cajón.

"Me voy, Nicolas Tengo que recoger a Nicky de la práctica de fútbol."

Encontró a Michiru en el salón mientras recogía sus cosas. "Dile a Andrew que lo llamaré mañana."

Nicolas asintió. "Gracias, Con."

Cuando estuvieron solos, Nicolas se frotó las manos y se centró en Serena. "Si quieres tomar una ducha primero te puedo mostrar tu habitación. O podríamos comer. No es mucho, sólo simples cenas instantáneas. Mañana iré a la tienda a comprar algo mejor."

"Esto está bien." Serena todavía tenía la manta envuelta en torno a ella. "Prefiero comer primero. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve una verdadera comida."

Él asintió y la precedió hasta la cocina. Sacó un taburete de un lado de la barra para que se sentaran uno junto al otro, pero frente al otro. Estudió la comida antes de desdoblar uno de los bordes de la servilleta y tomar su tenedor. Su blusa de tiras apenas le cubría los senos.

"Uh." Nicolas sintió calor en sus mejillas. Ella lo miró y él hizo un gesto con los

dedos. "Tu blusa."

Ella tomó el otro extremo de la manta y se la puso a su alrededor.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo, al igual que el tiempo que compartieron en el viaje a casa. Él no era una persona de mucho hablar. Sólo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir.

"Andrew me dijo que eras actriz. ¿Qué películas te gustan?" Nicolas llevó el tenedor a su boca y tomó un bocado de filete de Salisbury. Se encogió de hombros.

"No soy fanática de las grandes películas." Hizo una pausa. "¿Mi película favorita de todos los tiempos?"

La vio comer, tomar un bocado tras otro. "Claro."

"_Aventuras en la gran ciudad_." Sonrió. "Solía verla con mis hermanas cuando las cuidaba. Quería ser Kris Parker. En aquel entonces pensaba que era genial."

Nicolas se metió otro bocado en la boca. "¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?"

"Dos, bueno, tres. No he conocido a la más jóven. También tengo una hermanastra. Realmente no la conozco bien." Se detuvo mientras otra ola de tristeza venía sobre ella. "Realmente no conocí a ninguno de ellos. Es una historia larga y complicada."

Tomó otro bocado de comida, con la decisión de cambiar de tema. "¿Michiru tedio todo lo necesario?"

Serena asintió. "Andrew le dijo lo que tenía que elegir para mí. Es muy agradable."

Nicolas asintió, quedándose sin cosas de que hablar. Ella no ofrecía conversación, por lo que el silencio se estableció. No había necesidad de obligarla a hablar cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Después de la cena, subieron al piso de arriba, a su habitación y le mostró el baño. También le mostró dónde estaban sus habitaciones en caso de que fuera necesario durante la noche. Andrew tenía la principal mientras él y Darien tenían las habitaciones de los extremos opuestos de la sala. La habitación de huéspedes se situaba entre las dos junto con el gran cuarto de baño que compartían.

Quería hacer que se sintiera cómoda sin presionarla o cualquier cosa. Le mostró dónde estaban las sábanas. Afortunadamente, Andrew había terminado de lavar la ropa y las toallas limpias se apilaban en el armario.

"Voy a dejar que te acomodes. Si necesitas algo, estaré en la planta baja."

Serena asintió. "Te lo agradezco."

Serena estaba bajo el agua caliente con el calor filtrándose a través de sus músculos y en sus huesos. Vio algunas contusiones y cortes de donde se suponía que la habían golpeado. No tenía mucho dolor, sino vergüenza.

Cerrando la llave de agua fría, alcanzó una toalla y cerró el suministro de agua.

El baño se llenó de vapor, dándole un leve consuelo. Se secó y vistió con el conjunto de pijama que Michiru le había traído.

En la camisa de color rosa claro había un gran corazón rojo en el centro. Los pantalones eran de color rosa a juego también con corazoncitos rojos y blancos. Sonrió a su reflejo y tomó la toalla para secarse el cabello. Se parecía a sí misma de nuevo.

Después de limpiar su desorden, abrió la puerta con la toalla en la mano y se detuvo, casi chocando con Darien. Él también se detuvo y extendió la mano para mantener el equilibrio cuando ella casi tropezó.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

Ella sonrió. "Está bien. ¿Dónde tengo que poner las toallas?"

Sus ojos se detuvieron en lo que llevaba antes de que él mirara rápidamente a la distancia. "Conducto de lavandería." Señaló una puerta retirada en la pared.

"Gracias." Se movió delante de él para tirar la toalla por el canal. Cuando volvió, se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de reunirse con sus ojos otra vez. "Uh, no quiero interrumpir tus planes para la noche, así que probablemente me iré directo a la cama."

Darien se rascó la barbilla cubierta de rastrojos. "No estás alterando a nadie. Iba a ver una película. Te invitamos a que te unas, si lo deseas."

Serena sonrió. Esta era la segunda vez que había conseguido sonreír en cuestión de minutos. "¿Qué verán?"

Se dirigió por el pasillo a su habitación. "Eh, la dama elije."

Ella lo siguió, deteniéndose cuando llegó a su puerta. El interior estaba desordenado, la ropa esparcida junto con los zapatos. La cama estaba deshecha con las sábanas azules como las únicas cosas en ella. El edredón que era utilizado como cubierta, suponía, estaba tendido en el suelo.

"No tengo muchas películas, chiquita, lo admito, pero hay unas pocas aquí que son convenientes, supongo."

Serena se acercó a su lado. Habían muchas comedias en su estante, mientras que uno salía del DVD. "¿Tienes porno en tu estante?"

La cara de Darien se volvió de color rojo cuando vio la película a la que hacía referencia. "No se suponía que vieras eso."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "Lo sabes, ¿no?" Le preguntó.

"¿Saber qué? ¿Que eres Dirty Sere? Sí, lo sé. Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi." Lanzó el DVD directamente a través del cuarto. "Elige una película."

Serena congeló sus ojos en el área donde el DVD aterrizó. Sabía quién era ella. Lo miró a los ojos. "¿Hay otras?"

Se lamió los labios. "¿Por qué te importa? No estamos viendo porno esta noche."

"Quiero saberlo."

"Sí, hay otras."

"Muéstramelas."

Él frunció el ceño. "Serena , no lo creo."

"Sólo tienes que mostrármelas."

Darien se acercó a la cama y movió la ropa. Retiró de debajo de la misma un contenedor de plástico. Abrió la parte superior y le mostró la colección de DVD's.

En el interior estaban sus primeras películas. Para empezar, la que había firmado un contrato por un año con la primera productora. Había hecho poco dinero y actuó en más películas de lo que había soñado posible en tan poco tiempo.

Ella tensó su mandíbula. "¿Eso es todo?"

Darien no dijo nada mientras sacaba otra caja de plástico, luego otra. No la miró cuando se las mostró; todos y cada uno de los títulos siendo ella una de las protagonistas. Él poseía todo lo que había con su nombre. Todas las revistas en que había estado, recuerdos que se daban en las fiestas que su última productora había ofrecido; lo tenía todo guardado en contenedores debajo de su cama.

"No soy un desgraciado, si eso es lo que estás pensando." Darien finalmente encontró sus ojos. "Sólo soy un fanático. Nunca esperé, de todas las personas, que aparecieras en nuestra ciudad y te quedases en nuestra casa."

Apoyó sus manos en las caderas. "¿Me has visto antes de ahora? Tienes botones firmados y llaveros que sólo se han dado en fiestas. Incluso tienes carteles míos de sesiones de fotos especiales. ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?"

"Algunos de mis amigos y yo fuimos a Las Vegas en las vacaciones de primavera, de vuelta en la universidad, y nos fuimos a la premiere de Fortune Teller. No llegué a la mesa para conseguir tu autógrafo personalmente, pero mi amigo lo hizo y me dio esto." Darien tiró del cartel y lo abrió.

Serena miró su cuerpo desnudo, con su firma en la parte inferior escrita en tinta

de color rosa Sharpie2. Recordó la firma. Ella la había dedicado en su momento, y Dick trató de controlar cada dólar que había ganado. Tragó saliva al recorder aquella noche. Si el abuso verbal y el control no hubieran sido suficientes, el maltrato físico lo había hecho. Se había odiado por haberle permitido tratarla así y se había alejado de él, tomándose dos semanas libres antes de que estuviera de acuerdo en ir de nuevo al estudio.

"Guarda eso." Tragó saliva. Su mirada se lanzó a los contenedores de los DVD's.

"Tienes mi catálogo completo en tu dormitorio. ¿Qué haces, guardando todo para un día lluvioso? ¿Cuánto dinero te gastaste en esto?"

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Cada uno costará alrededor de diecisiete dólares."

2 Marca de Marcadores

"¿Por qué?" Ella recogió una _Unlaced_ y se quedó mirándose a sí misma en la portada. Llevaba una peluca roja para la sesión de fotos para cubrir su largo cabello rubio. Lo único que llevaba era un corsé desatado y tanga. Su espalda daba a la cámara, y miraba por encima del hombro con mirada de ven aquí.

Él se quedó mirando el DVD y frunció los labios. "No sé porqué. Me gustas."

"¿Te gusto?" Gruñó ella. "¿Te gusto, para qué, masturbarte?"

"No es así."

Ella le dio una risa sin sentido del humor. "Apuesto a que no lo es."

"No lo es." Agarró una de las cajas de DVD's y reunió la parte superior de las cajas. "Todo el mundo tiene una persona famosa que le gusta. Nunca me gusto nadie en Hollywood, ya que todo parecía tan falso. Botox, implantes, liposucción. Es la tierra de barbies de plástico."

Empujó los recipientes debajo de su cama. "Pero un amigo me dio una copia de Fuck Me como broma en la universidad, y terminé viéndolo. No sé, Serena . Tú eras simplemente diferente. Eres mi chica de Hollywood, y empecé a comprar todo lo que salía de ti."

"Bueno, no me gusta aplastar tu burbuja de fantasía, pero no soy así. No soy la chica de esas películas ni de ninguna de ellas. Y Hollywood no puede ni siquiera empezar a compararse con la industria del cine para adultos en la categoría de falsa."

"Ya lo sé." Darien se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Pero no eres falsa, ¿verdad? Eres diferente, Serena , y eso no es malo. Probablemente por eso eres tan famosa."

Serena negó con la cabeza. Con la fama llegaba angustia y pesar. La memoria del secuestro llenó su mente, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. No sabía por qué o quién, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con lo que ella hacía. No tenía dudas acerca de eso.

"Serena , no quise decirlo para que te molestara."

"Necesito un poco de aire." Salió corriendo de la habitación en modo de pánico total, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal. Apenas llegó al jardín del frente antes de que lanzara la cena que había comido antes.

"¿Serena ?" Nicolas llegó a la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Se sentó en la acera y apretó las palmas de las manos en sus ojos. Ella no tenía que llorar más. No tenía por qué pensar en el pasado. Estaba tratando de crear un nuevo comienzo. Este era el comienzo de su nueva vida.

Darien rozó a Nicolas y se arrodilló a su lado. Llegó a sus brazos y tiró de ellos, alejándole las manos de sus ojos. "Dime lo que está mal. ¿Soy yo o lo que dije? Si tienes miedo o no quieres estar alrededor de mí, voy a dejarte. Sólo dime qué está mal."

"No eres tú." No podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Por favor, déjame sola."

Levantó una mano para quitarle el pelo de la mejilla. Fue un gesto simple, que mostró que le importaba. Ella levantó la vista y vio su expresión. Era casi como si estuviera bajo su protección.

"Tienes miedo, Serena . Si no es de mí, ¿entonces, de qué? ¿De los secuestradores? No te llevarán mientras estés aquí. Nadie va a tocarte mientras estés con nosotros, te lo prometo."

Una tormenta estaba pasando, haciendo que se estremeciese por la repentina ráfaga de aire frío. "Estoy bien."

"No lo estás, pero está bien." Darien la tomó en sus brazos cuando empezó a llover y la llevó de vuelta a la casa. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su cama y la puso de pie el tiempo suficiente para quitar las sábanas de nuevo. Ella se acostó y se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mirada fija en él mientras metía las mantas a su alrededor.

"Estás cansada, Serena ." Afirmó lo obvio. Se volvió y alcanzó una silla junto a la ventana y la acercó a la cama. Le quitó el pelo de la mejilla de nuevo y se sentó.

"Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te quedes dormida."

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiró. "Debido a que realmente no quieres estar sola. Quieres sentirte segura.

Quieres sentirte cómoda."

Lloriqueando, cerró los ojos. "Hay mucho sobre las películas que no sabes."

"No tienes que hablar de eso nunca más." Darien se inclinó y levantó su mano.

"Dulces sueños, Serena ."

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, eso fue todo lo que hizo antes de que Serena cayera en una buena noche de sueño.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos el Sábado con mas Capis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY SERE****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 2**

"¿Qué fue eso?" Nicolas preguntó a Darien en el momento en que llegó a la planta baja. Andrew había llegado a casa y los miró enojado como si fuera un toro viendo algo rojo.

"Ella encontró una película mía". Darien encogió los hombros. "No había pensado en ello, pero me preguntó si tenía más y me dijo que le mostrara toda mi colección. Como que se asustó."

"¿Por tener muchas películas? ¿Por qué iba a asustarla el que tuvieras muchas películas?" Andrew preguntó. "¿Eran sus películas?" Darien miró a sus hermanos. "Ella es una de las mayores estrellas porno de todos los tiempos. Usa el nombre artístico de Dirty Sere."

El conocimiento golpeó a Andrew. "La rubia tonta acerca de la que fantaseas."

"No la llames rubia tonta."

Andrew frunció los labios. "Así que ella vio tu colección. Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Se asustó. Salió corriendo. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió de miedo. No soy detective ni nada, pero creo que alguien en la industria del entretenimiento es la razón por la que está aquí. Dio un vistazo a algunas de las películas con asco y otras las estudió como si se hubiera olvidado de ellas. Me di cuenta de que con algunas tenía recuerdos decepcionantes."

"Te dije que ver mucho porno haría que te metieras en problemas un día." Nicolas frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué diablos le tenías que mostrar tu colección porno?"

"Ella quiso verla." Darien se sacó la camisa y se dirigió al lavadero. Había dejado sus botas al lado de la secadora porque el barro que cubría las plantas y los lados, pero la ropa necesitaría ser lavada.

_Vacas estúpidas._

Agarró una cerveza y se hizo un sandwich de mortadela. Después se sentó frente a la TV, y Andrew y Nicolas se le unieron. Era después de las diez y tenían que levantarse a las cuatro, pero ninguno de ellos parecía que podría irse a la cama.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?", espetó Darien. "Pensé que Nicolas estaba tirándome una de sus chicas cuando la trajo a la puerta. Ni en un millón de años imagine que mi última fantasía caminaría a través de mi puerta y dormiría en mi casa."

"La ayudaremos y eso es todo." Andrew llevó la cerveza a sus labios. "Ni siquiera pienses en follarla, Darien. Independientemente de lo que piense tu pene, eso está completamente fuera de los límites."

Darien frunció el ceño. "No estaba pensando eso." Bueno, en su mayor parte. "Me preocupo por su bienestar. Es evidente que el sexo no es un derecho de prioridad ahora. No soy un bárbaro, Andrew. Me puedo controlar."

Nicolas resopló. "No me hagas recordarte a Jennifer Ashby. La niña no podia esperar para que te hundieras en ella. Casi toda tu clase de último año te atrapó con las bolas profundamente hundidas y con los pantalones alrededor de tus tobillos en la casa flotante de su papá. Eso estuvo apenas en control."

"Tenía diecisiete años. A los diecisiete no cuenta."

"Oh, y ¿eres mucho más maduro a los veintisiete años?"

"Claro que sí."

"Lo que sea. Fuiste con Holly anoche y con Amanda la anterior." Darien le restó importancia. "Control mi trasero.

Tendrías una chica diferente cada noche, si hubiera."

"Es mejor que ser célibe, querido hermano."

"No me arrastres en esto. Mi vida sexual no es el tema de discusión."

"Sin embargo, todavía lloras por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para una chica."

"Basta ya," Andrew lo interrumpió. "Los dos se tienen que callar."

"Él comenzó," dijeron los dos al unísono.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. "Me voy a la cama."

Andrew abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a la bella durmiente despierta. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la abrió más.

"Me imaginé que estarías dormida para en este momento."

Ella negó. "Me dormí cuando Darien estuvo aquí, pero estuve pensando en todo y no puedo parar."

Se acurrucó en torno a una almohada. Andrew cogió el pomo de la puerta, dio un paso en el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella tenía miedo, y no podia culparla.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Te prometo que nada va a pasarte mientras estés aquí."

Ella lo miró. "No se borran los recuerdos, sin embargo."

Se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla.

"Estás a salvo con nosotros, Serena. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, de cualquiera denosotros, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra. Te prometí que te ayudaría, y estoy aquí si me necesitas."

"Confío en ti." Ella tomó su mano. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

Andrew debatió sus opciones, mirando a la puerta. Recién les había dicho a sus hermanos que tenían que mantenerse alejados de ella, y allí estaba, listo para saltar a la cama junto a ella.

"Siempre y cuando me necesites."

"En la cama. ¿Vas a estar a mi lado y prometerme que todo estará bien?"

"Uh." La mente de Andrew daba vueltas. "No lo sé, Serena."

"Por favor. Sólo necesito a alguien que esté aquí en caso de que tenga otra pesadilla."

Ella tiró de las fibras del corazón de Andrew. "Muévete."

Lo hizo, y arrastró la parte superior de las cubiertas, deslizándose a su lado.

Quería mantenerlo tan platónico como fuera posible pero Serena pasó su brazo a su alrededor. Estaba caliente al tacto, y él sabía que probablemente necesitaba un poco de contacto humano después de la basura que había pasado. Un solo toque podía recorrer un largo camino, pero al final, determinó Andrew, tanto él como sus hermanos estarían arruinados.

Serena pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente con Nicolas Era el perfecto amigo y se preocupaba más de lo que probablemente debería por ella. Sabía que Andrew le había dicho que mantuviera un ojo en ella, pero él le prestaba tanta atención, que no estaba segura de poder usar el baño sin que él lo supiera.

"¿Estás cómoda?"

Ella asintió por quinta vez esa noche. Realmente él era un dulce, pero estaba un poco paranoico acerca de que algo fuera mal con ella. Se sentó a su lado y tiró de sus pies a su regazo.

"Andrew dijo que no llamaste a nadie. ¿Estás segura de que nadie te extrañará ahora?" Le sacó los zapatos y empezó a masajearle un pie. Sus nudillos trazaron la curva de su empeine, sacando un largo gemido de ella. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con su toque.

"Mi familia me repudió cuando tenía dieciocho años." Sus dedos le pasaban por entre los dedos de sus pies y su cuerpo se estremeció. "Dios, se siente bien."

Ella abrió los ojos a tiempo para verlo sonreír. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba más largo que el de cualquiera de los otros hermanos. Ella había aprendido a lo largo del día que él era quien había cuidado de ellos cuando su madre había fallecido y, ahora aún más, ya que su padre también se había marchado. Era un cuidador nato y honesto que amaba su trabajo, así como a su familia.

Y se le daba bien frotándole alrededor de los pies.

"Eres muy bueno en esto," dijo Serena, cuando siguió masajeando sus descuidados pies.

"Gracias." Presionó sus pulgares contra su pie y los giró. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla anoche?"

Ella negó. "Andrew se quedó conmigo."

"¿Lo hizo?"

Ella asintió. "Se lo pedí también."

El comportamiento de Nicolas cambió. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Sí, gracias."

Apoyó sus pies en el sofá a su lado y se levantó. "Necesito llamar a Darien y asegurarme de que está en línea. Si necesitas algo, voy a estar en la parte de atrás."

La dejó en el sofá, confundida en cuanto a porqué de repente necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Habían visto la mitad de Beverly Hills Cop antes de que Andrew fuera llamado a un accidente. Poco después uno de los peones habló por radio para decir que una vaca estaba teniendo problemas para dar a luz y pidió a Nicolas que fuera.

Darien suspiró en voz alta en la sala de relajación. Serena había decidido irse a la cama temprano, dejándolo solo. Lamentablemente, él quería irse a la cama también

Dio clic para apagar la TV, se dirigió arriba, y se detuvo en la puerta de Serena. Se asomó para verla dormir. Se veía tan apacible que no podía imaginarse por qué alguien le haría daño.

Darien bostezó y se dirigió a su habitación. Realmente necesitaba limpiar el lugar, posiblemente hacer algo de lavandería. Se rió para sus adentros. Andrew no se acercaría dentro de diez pies a la lavadora sin antes pasar cerca de la entrada de su cuartito. El día que su hermano llevó ropa interior color rosa le había prohibido que tocara la ropa para toda la vida.

Recogió la manta del suelo y se metió en la cama. No había estado allí ni veinte minutos antes de que un suave golpe sonara en la puerta.

"Vete, Nicolas," gritó.

La puerta se abrió y Serena se asomó dentro. "No soy Nicolas"

Se sentó. "Serena. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No podía dormir. Me sentía ahogada en mi cama, y escuché que algo se movía por aquí." Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

"Andrew no está en su dormitorio y tampoco Nicolas, así que pensé que tal vez podría quedarme contigo un rato."

Él movió la mano. "Puedes quedarte conmigo siempre que quieras."

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Lo siento. Sé que soy adulta, y debería ser capaz de dormir en una cama por mí misma, pero estoy asustada."

Moviendo la mano, dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a él. "Está bien. Has pasado por muchas cosas.".

Ella levantó la colcha y se subió a su lado. "Lo siento, si te he asustado. Sólo que hay muchas cosas que no sé."

"Estoy seguro que las hay." Cambió de lado. "No me debes ninguna explicación."

Ella contuvo el aliento. "Me alegro de que seas un fan. Siento no haberte conocido en la convención de Las Vegas. Habría sido bastante divertido."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Ese día apestó para mí, así que sí, lo creo." Tomó su mano. "¿Qué película es tu favorita?"

Darien tragó. "No lo sé."

"No sé si sabes, pero co-escribí Unlaced. Estoy bastante orgullosa de eso." Tomó sus dedos entre los suyos. "Star F. comenzaba su nueva compañía de producción y me convenció estúpidamente de ir con él en vez de quedarme con mi origen.

No tenía a nadie que trabajara para él en producción de secuencias de comandos, así que le di una oportunidad. Estoy contenta con la forma en que resultó todo."

Darien recordaba la película. La escena de sexo de ella con su co-estrella en la lluvia fue muy caliente. Su pene se agitó en sus boxers con la memoria de su largo vestido blanco pegado a su piel. Había querido ser la lluvia que acariciara su piel, tocar cada parte de ella hasta que estuviera absolutamente mojada para él.

Ella yació sobre su espalda y tiró de su mano a su estómago, con los dedos todavía entrelazados. "Pensé que tal vez eso es lo que quería hacer. Escribir guiones en vez de actuarlos."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Curvó los dedos, rozando su piel desnuda brevemente.

"Por mi ex-novio. Le gustaba controlar todo lo que hacía. Por suerte, ya he terminado con mi trabajo en la industria para adultos. No quiero volver."

"No sabía que estuvieran comprometidos."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Estoy sorprendida. A Star F. le gustaba promoverme como su juguete personal. Fui demasiado tonta como para verlo."

Darien cerró los ojos mientras hablaban. "¿Lo amas?"

"No lo creo. Creo que estaba enamorada de lo que podía ofrecerme. Entonces, llegaron los abusos; quise estar tan lejos de él que no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido. En ese momento, fui tan estúpida como para firmar un contrato de diez películas, con una película saliendo cada año. Tenía tres años de experiencia en el negocio y no sabía nada realmente. Era una niñita en busca de dinero rápido. No sé por qué, pero renuncié a todo en el momento en que firmé esa línea punteada. Y créeme, los años que siguieron sentí como si hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo."

Darien abrió los ojos. "¿Así que pasaste diez años haciendo algo que no querías hacer?"

"Más o menos. Pensé que Star F. me amaba, pero pronto me di cuenta que solo amaba el dinero que hacía. Me paseaba por ahí como una pieza de su propiedad en fiestas de promoción y, porque estaba comprometida con él, prácticamente le pertenecía." Empujó la mano de Darien. "Ahora me da asco."

"¿Star F. te violó?" A Darien le hervía la sangre al pensar en alguien lastimándola.

"Depende de lo que consideres una violación."

Respuesta suficiente. Su estómago se torció con el pensamiento de algunos patanes imponiéndose a ella.

"Siento que hayas experimentado eso."

Ella se apartó de él. "No importa ahora. Soy libre de él y de lo que tenga que ver con la industria. Eso es lo único que importa."

Pasó el brazo de Darien a su alrededor. Él se movió más cerca. Olía a dulce. No podía identificar la fragancia pero le comprometía la memoria. Su miembro se agitó en sus pantalones, y se rió ante la ironía de sus perturbados sueños. Todas las noches iba a la cama con Serena, esta noche sólo se trataba de algo un poco diferente. Estaba duro como roca con ella durmiendo en paz en sus brazos.

Serena despertó con Nicolas de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Darien gritándole a éste por no haber mantenido su miembro para sí mismo. Se frotó los ojos cuando Andrew entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido hacia Darien.

"Está bien. Le pregunté a Darien si me podía quedar con él. Tenía miedo de estar sola y ustedes dos se habían ido." Ella hizo las mantas a un lado.

"No confiamos en él en cuanto a mantener sus garras fuera de ti." Andrew profundizó el fruncimiento de su ceño.

"Darien es inofensivo." Ella se levantó y se estiró. "Vamos, muchachos. Todo está bien."

Andrew la miró a los ojos. "Necesito hablar contigo antes de irme."

"Te veré en el desayuno." Apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

"Estoy bien. De verdad, chicos."

Andrew asintió una vez y se movió tras A. J. Se quedó de pie en la puerta con su mirada puesta en Darien. "En la planta baja en veinticinco minutos."

Cerró la puerta.

"Hombre, estás en problemas." Darien le dio una sonrisa increíblemente grande.

Había algo en él que la hacía sentirse cómoda, segura incluso, y muy caliente. Fue por eso que había ido a él la noche anterior y había compartido tanta información sobre sí misma. No sabía por qué, pero le daba un pequeño sentido de seguridad, algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"No me llaman Dirty Sere por nada." Ella le sonrió.

Darien resopló. "Vete, para que pueda vestirme."

Ella observó su cuerpo. "Si estás ocultando tu erección de la mañana, no tienes necesidad de ser tímido ante mí."

"No tengo erecciones por la mañana." Él lamió sus labios al verla a los ojos.

"Tengo Serena-erecciones inducidas. Cada vez que te acercas, se me pone duro, así que vete."

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Quieres que te lo bese y te haga sentir mejor?"

Bien, ahora no estaba más que jugando con él, pero era muy divertido. Darien gimió diciéndole que le había dado en el blanco correcto. Serena levantó las manos. Cruzó la habitación y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

A ella definitivamente le gustaba Darien.

Andrew la esperaba en la mesa. La habitación estaba un poco más fría que la del piso de arriba, y sus pezones se transparentaron debajo de su camisa. Captó los ojos de Andrew mirándole directamente a los pechos, dilatando un poco las pupilas cuando por fin levantó la vista.

"No eres mejor que Darien." Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Perdón?"

"Te atrapé mirándome los senos. No eres mejor que Darien."

"Darien hizo más que mirarte los pechos."

"Darien no me tocó." Ella tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja que Nicolas había vertido y se sentó junto al sheriff. "Sólo tienes que admitirlo. Soy una estrella porno. Estoy para que los chicos me miren de reojo y se ahoguen con su propia saliva. Por lo menos con la suya propia."

Andrew se encontró con los ojos de Nicolas Se encogió de hombros. "Mira, necesito información acerca de tu pasado. Familia, amigos. El coche no estaba en el motel cuando llegó la policía. No tenemos idea de a donde se fueron los hombres."

"No tengo familia, y todos mis amigos no lo son más."

Andrew se volvió hacia ella. "Todo el mundo tiene familia."

"Yo no. La mía me repudió cuando cumplí dieciocho años y entré al mundo del entretenimiento para adultos. Mi madre volvió a casarse después de que mi padre murió, y no he estado en casa durante la Navidad en casi trece años. Así que no, no tengo familia."

0"¿Podrías obedecerme y darme sus nombres de todos modos?"

Ella suspiró. "Mi mamá es Ikuko Tsukino. Su marido es Kenji Tsukino, el fabuloso senador del Estado de California. Tengo dos hermanas, Selene y Amy, y la mitad son hermanos y dos hermanastros a los que nunca he conocido. Busqué en Google su nombre y me enteré de que se llaman Rei, Lita y Helios. No me han invitado a la boda de mi madre. No tengo ni idea de donde viven excepto que es en Sacramento. Sólo me he encontrado con el senador una vez mientras salían. Eso es todo."

Andrew la estudió. "¿Qué clase de madre no incluye a su hija en su vida?"

Serena miró hacia otro lado. "El senador no quiso escándalos en el horizonte. Mis hermanas son súper genios. Una tiene el título de doctor de Harvard y la otra pasa su tiempo enseñando en Inglaterra, en Oxford. Soy, sin embargo, el garbanzo negro proverbial."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuántas estrellas porno encajan en la imagen pública de los políticos y son aceptadas por el público en general?" Lo negó, el dolor regresaba. "Yo no encajaba en el mundo Brady Bunch."

Serena no pudo conseguir sacar las palabras de Selene de su cabeza mucho tiempo después de que le hubiera dicho que no era bienvenida en su casa nunca más. Su madre ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decírselo ella misma. Selene lo había mantenido breve y al punto, explicando el punto de vista de Raymond. Luego tuvo la osadía de preguntarle si la había entendido.

"¿Crees que el secuestro tuvo algo que ver con la política?"

Serena bebió el resto de su jugo de naranja. "Supongo que podría ser una posibilidad. No sé por qué, a Raymond le importaba una mierda por lo que no tendría sentido que lo amenazaran pidiendo un rescate o lo que sea."

"Vale la pena examinarlo, sin embargo." Andrew tocó su mano. "Relájate en la casa hoy. No te preocupes por nada. Nuestro número de celular se encuentra en el refrigerador por si necesitas a alguno de nosotros."

Darien bajó las escaleras ruidosamente y le sonrió cuando entró a la habitación.

Tomó su plato y se sentó junto a Serena, besando la parte superior de su cabeza al pasar.

"Tengo que ir de compras. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer eso?"

"Puedo ayudarte a comprar ropa interior." Darien se metió en la boca un pedazo de tocino.

Nicolas gimió. "Te llevaré de compras cuando estos dos se vayan."

Serena sonrió. "Voy a estar lista."

Darien le agarró la mano. "Espera. No he recibido un beso para empezar el día bien."

Serena le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Te ofrecí un beso antes y me rechazaste. No lo ofreceré de nuevo."

Si no fuera tan fácil bromear con él, sentiría pena. El pobre se veía tan triste. Se echó a reír y salió de la habitación.

Era una lástima.

Nicolas arqueó una ceja. "¿Rechazaste un beso?"

Darien se desplomó en su asiento. "No fue en la boca."

Andrew se echó a reír. "Me gusta cada vez más."

"Mantén tus manos fuera, Andrew," dijo Darien en tono burlón, repitiendo lo que su hermano le había dicho. "Dios, habló de sus películas anoche y me hizo poner tan duro. Será una maravilla si no tengo las bolas azules por culpa de esa mujer. Definitivamente no era la forma en que había previsto dormir con ella por primera vez."

Nicolas se echó a reír. "Igualmente, ella durmió contigo de todos modos."

"Creo que hablaba en serio sobre el trabajo de chupar."

"Saca tu cabeza de las nubes. Estamos aquí para protegerla y no para aprovecharnos de ella." Andrew se levantó. "Voy a llamar a la policía de California hoy. Nadie denunció su desaparición en todo el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros. Creo que el mejor enfoque es con la familia. Necesito algo más de información."

"¿Andrew?" Darien se apoderó del respaldo, al lado de él. "Captura al bastardo que puso ese nivel de miedo en sus ojos."

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo."

Después de que los muchachos se fueron, Nicolas reunió una lista de artículos que necesitaba. Serena se reunió con él en la sala de estar con un ardiente vestido color rosa de jersey de punto. El diseño de escote en V se sumergía hacia abajo, mostrando una gran cantidad para la división. Las había emparejado con sandalias.

"Oh, genial. ¿Tú también?" Serena apoyó la mano en la cadera. "Ustedes chicos actúan como si no se hubieran acostado con alguien en años."

Nicolas recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. "No es de extrañar que seas una estrella porno."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Es una vergüenza tener eso," A. J. señaló su cuerpo, sonriendo, "Cubierto."

Serena soltó un bufido. "Buena línea. Vamos, vaquero. Necesito un poco de maquillaje."

"No tienes dinero."

"Sí, lo tengo. Mucho en mi cuenta bancaria." Ella se detuvo. "Pero no puedo usar mi cuenta bancaria. Mierda. Bueno, si me van a hacer un préstamo, voy a pagarles cuando este lío haya terminado."

Nicolas frunció el ceño a pesar de que sabía que iba a salirse con la suya. "¿Por qué siento que esto me va a costar?"

"Voy a hacer que valga la pena."

Tres horas y cincuenta y dos minutos más tarde, Nicolas entraba al camino. Caminaba millas a través de los campos cuando los camiones se descomponían o sólo por el placer de hacerlo, pero nunca había caminado tanto como lo había hecho por las compras de Serena. Tampoco había tenido alguna vez tantos cargos en el haber de su tarjeta. Temía las cuentas cuando llegaran.

Él la ayudó a descargar las bolsas y las llevó a su habitación. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres estar en la habitación de Darien? Ustedes dos parecen conseguir ponerse acogedores."

Ella sonrió. "No pensarás en estar celoso, ¿verdad?"

Se sentó con las bolsas en la cama. "No. Sólo te estoy cuidando, eso es todo."

Serena se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. "Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas."

Nicolas negó con la cabeza. "¿Eras realmente una estrella porno?"

"Sí. Durante trece años."

Se sentó en el borde de su cama. "Así que tuviste relaciones sexuales con muchos hombres."

Ella frunció los labios. "Mi número es más pequeño que el de la mayoría, pero sí, me he acostado con muchos hombres."

Nicolas se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. "Uh, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Desde que Akane le había dicho que era horrible como un saco, había evitado a las mujeres como la peste. Incluso los rumores se esparcieron por la ciudad sobre su incapacidad para hacer que se viniera. Miró a Serena.

"¿Algo sexual?"

"Sí."

Esperó que ella se riera. No lo hizo. "Claro, ¿qué tienes en tu mente?"

"Mi ex, Akane era su nombre, eh, nunca llegó al clímax durante las relaciones sexuales. Me dijo que era mi culpa."

Serena lo miró fijamente. Es probable que arruinase todo lo que había entre ellos diciéndoselo, pero había tenido micrófonos ocultos durante dos años. Él no tenía respuestas. No tenía ninguna explicación. Ella simplemente lo dejó y trató de arruinar su reputación en el proceso.

"Probablemente no debería haber dicho eso." Miró sus botas. "Es sólo que ella está con este tipo ahora, uno con una reputación casi tan mala como la de Darien, y le gusta alardear de su vida sexual. Darien no ayuda tampoco. Me hace bromas sobre ello todo el tiempo."

Serena se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano. "Esta chica suena como una idiota. Dudo mucho que fuera tu culpa o incluso tuviera algo que ver contigo. Y la razón principal por la que creo eso es porque tenía que aumentar su ego, poniéndose abajo. Yo no me preocuparía por eso."

Nicolas asintió. "Voy abajo a buscar algo para comer."

"Hey, Nicolas" Serena se quedó con las manos en las caderas. "Eres un gran tipo. Sólo quería que supieras eso."

Él sonrió y salió de la habitación.

"Cariño, estoy en casa para mi evento del mediodía." Dio un paso directo hacia la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Serena estaba con un sensacional delantal haciendo hamburguesas.

"Deberías ser comediante, Darien. Eres muy gracioso."

Entró en la habitación y se apoyó en la isla de la cocina. "¿Estás diciendo que no vas a tener sexo conmigo alguna vez?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Me rechazaron. Yo no lo pido."

"Me retracto. Puedes besarme, lamerme o chuparme el pene en cualquier momento que desees." Tomó una zanahoria de un plato en la isla.

"¿Dónde está Nicolas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ha estado en su habitación por un tiempo."

Darien miró la zanahoria a mitad de camino a sus labios. "¿Lo quiero saber?"

"Probablemente no."

Darien apareció en su campo visual con la zanahoria en la boca. "¿Por qué está perdiendo su día masturbándose? Te lo juro, a veces creo que soy el único que trabaja por aquí."

"Déjalo en paz." Ella empujó el plato de tortitas hacia él. "Pon estas en la parrilla y no las quemes."

Los labios de Darien se inclinaron en una sonrisa. "Te va a costar."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio? Entonces di el precio."

"Un beso para empezar."

Para su sorpresa, Serena pasó la mano a lo largo de su muslo.

Se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

"Vete."

"Nuh-uh. En los labios."

Ella se rió. "La primera regla de oro: Cuando se hace un trato, se debe ser específico. Tienes tu beso, ahora llévate mis hamburguesas."

"Podría empujar estas hamburguesas a un lado y tomarte aquí en el centro de la cocina."

Ella sonrió. "¿De verdad crees que te saldrás con la tuya?"

Él se quejó. "La próxima vez, en los labios. Esa es una advertencia justa." Quitó la tapa. "¡Y más vale que haya un montón de acción con la lengua también!"

Darien echó un vistazo a su entrepierna. Estaba duro por ella. No era una revelación por su parte, pero algo supo desde el principio.

Estaba jugando con fuego, y si no tenía cuidado iba a quemarse.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos el Proximo Fin de Semana Con mas Capis!**

**Siento no Haber Tenido Tanto Tiempo Hoy, pero es que el Sábado no me Sentí bien, pero, bueno ya se los compensare!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Andrew pasó una mano por su cara.

El Senador Kenji Tsukino había reportado a Serena como desaparecida hacía una hora. Después de una llamada rápida a las personas adecuadas, él determinó que era un plan político. Alguien contrató a dos hombres para sacar a la oveja negra de la familia al centro de atención del buen senador, como Serena lo llamó tenía previsto lanzarse para gobernador. Y ellos habían planeado que era correcto que coincidiera con su retiro de la industria del porno. Evidentemente, ella no había hecho el anuncio de su retirada todavía.

Después de debatir con la policía y jugar el juego del buzón de voz, ellos determinaron que Serena permaneciera en la clandestinidad con la esperanza de atraer al secuestrador. Estúpidos idiotas de mierda. ¿Podría su jefe realmente ser tan temeroso que ellos ni siquiera le dijeron que la chica se había ido? Por favor.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Andrew tuvo un descanso y fue a casa.

Nicolas normalmente preparaba bocadillos para llevar con ellos, pero él no estaba por allí esta mañana.

El Rancho Chiba era como una máquina bien engrasada. Cada hermano tenía sus tareas y responsabilidades. Nicolas se hacía cargo de muchas de las cosas domésticas. Darien se hacía cargo de los animales. Andrew, de la propiedad.

Ellos habían sido criados por su padre después de la muerte de su madre y habían vivido y aprendido las normas de él.

Cuando entró en la casa, vio a su familia sentada a la mesa hablando con Serena como si la hubieran conocido por años, en lugar de días.

Le preocupaba la obsesión de Darien. No creía que su joven hermano le hiciera daño, pero cuando ella se fuera, él tendría el corazón roto.

"¿Estoy en la casa correcta? Ustedes neandertales se ven domesticados."

"Oye," dijo Serena. "Yo no soy Neanderthal."

Él sonrió. "No. Tú eres la excepción."

Alcanzó una hamburguesa y la arregló a su gusto. "Hablé con el FBI esta mañana. Ellos quieren que te quedes aquí ya que estás a salvo."

Ella dejó de comer y empujó su plato. "¿Qué dijo él?"

"¿Quién?" Andrew puso salsa de tomate en la hamburguesa.

"Kenji. ¿Él dijo algo al respecto?"

Andrew vio la esperanza en sus ojos. Ella quería que su familia se interesara.

Ella quería a alguien de su lado por una vez. Por desgracia,Kenji Tsukino no era lo que ella necesitaba.

"Le aconsejaron decir que daría todo por tu regreso."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Imagínate."

Nadie dijo nada, pero Andrew vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Él no podía imaginar a su familia renegar de él por elegir una estúpida profesión.

Ella se puso de pie y limpió su desorden. "¿Él pregunto si yo estaba de acuerdo?"

Andrew pensó mentirle. "No, Serena. Lo siento."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Limpien después ustedes cuando hayan terminado."

Ella salió de la habitación y Nicolas se volvió a él. "¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso?"

"Porque es la verdad." Andrew miró su hamburguesa. "Yo no voy a mentirle, Nicolas, su padrastro es un imbécil."

"¿Hablaste con él?" Preguntó Darien.

"Con sus asesores."

"¿Y ellos no la quieren de regreso?" Darien miró a sus hermanos. "Quiero decir, ustedes me cabrean más de lo que me hacen feliz, pero no puedo imaginar a uno de ustedes pasar a través de lo que ella está pasando y no preocuparme.

¿Qué les hizo ella a ellos?"

"Desacreditarlos," Nicolas informó. "Una estrella del porno no es suficiente para poder competir con un científico o enseñar a estudiantes a convertirse en médicos."

"¡Oh, por favor!" Darien les lanzó una mirada a sus hermanos. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Déjalo, Darien." Andrew se puso de pie y fue por un vaso al gabinete. "No puedes hacer a las personas importarte, sin importar si son familia o no."

"Bueno, a mí me importa." Darien se empujó fuera de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero.

"¿De verdad, Darien?" Andrew volvió la cara a su hermano menor. "¿De verdad te preocupas por ella y no de manera obsesiva? Entiendo totalmente que es tu fantasía hecha realidad, pero ¿realmente te preocupas por ella, con todas esas ideas que has conjurado en tu mente?"

"Me importa, Andrew. No porque es una obsesión enfermiza o porque siento pena por ella." Darien asió el borde del mostrador. "A mí sólo…me importa."

"Apenas la conoces desde hace unos pocos días."

"¿Y?" Él agarró su sombrero. "Recibimos a otros, creo."

"¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que has memorizado todas sus películas?"

"Eso ni siquiera merece una respuesta." Darien lo pasó de lado y fue a la puerta principal.

Andrew miró a Nicolas "¿Y tú? Pareces estar bastante amistoso con ella también. Ayer la evitabas como la peste y ahora estabas hablando con ella en la mesa del comedor como si fuera tu mejor amiga."

Nicolas levantó su copa a los labios. "Pasa casi tres horas de compras, por unas botas, con una chica que habla de moda y a ver lo cerca que te sientes de ella."

"Oh, por favor. Sé que has visto sus películas."

"Sí. ¿Y qué?"

"Así que, ¿no estás enamorado de ella?"

Nicolas miró a su hermano. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué crees que puedes analizarnos? ¿Estás diciendo que no sientes algo por ella? ¿Algo que no puedes explicar al resto de nosotros?"

"Nunca he visto sus vídeos ni lo planeo. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional y mientras ella está aquí, espero también lo sea para ti."

"Profesional mi culo. Serena me dijo que dormiste con ella." La cara de Andrew se

puso roja. Nicolas continuó, "¿Qué crees que hicimos todo el día? ¿Joder la tapa de

sus sesos mientras estabas en el trabajo?"

"No lo voy a dejar pasar."

Nicolas se puso de pie. "Relájate." Él limpió su desorden y puso sus platos en el fregadero. "Tengo que hacer mis rondas."

Andrew se quedó mirando a su hermano mientras éste se iba. Él tampoco podia explicar su conexión. Él la deseaba pero iba más allá de la atracción física. Estás enamorado, al igual que tus hermanos. Eso es todo lo que es.

Pero cuanto más tiempo estaba a su alrededor, más fuerte el sentimiento se volvía.

Serena se dirigió al granero. Qué tonta por asumir que a su familia en realidad le importaba. Entró al granero, se subió y se sentó en el borde de la puerta de la parte superior mirando a la tierra. El ganado pastaba en la parte izquierda del campo y las ovejas pastaban en el de la derecha. Los animales parecían contentos en sus lugares, incluso si los hombres corrían por los campos cada dos días.

Ella pensó que no sabía dónde encajaba. Pensó que al salirse de la industria, tendría esa oportunidad que necesitaba para encontrarse a sí misma. Ella quería viajar por el mundo. Quería encontrar el verdadero amor y establecerse, tal vez incluso tener un hijo o dos.

Frunció el ceño. La gente nunca veía más allá del exterior.

"Vas a caerte y romperte el cuello."

Serena no se volvió al sonido de la voz de Darien. "¿Habrá alguien que aún le importaría?"

Él subió a la puerta y se sentó a horcajadas a su lado. "Yo lo haría."

"¿Qué? ¿Porque tú eres mi mayor fan?"

"Sí, yo soy tu mayor fan. Soy un gran fan de tu cocina y tu sonrisa es contagiosa. Me imagino que si te rompes el cuello probablemente no te haría mucho bien."

Ella volvió la cabeza y finalmente lo miró. "¿Ese encanto tuyo siempre te hace conseguir lo que quieres?"

Él sonrió. "La mayoría de las veces."

Serena se deslizó más cerca de él. "¿Cómo fue crecer aquí?"

"Duro. Desde que éramos niños, nos levantamos al alba. Nuestro padre nos dio tareas domésticas y las hacíamos. No teníamos muchas opciones, pero nos encantó lo que hacíamos. Yo fui a la universidad. Obtuve un diploma en negocios. Planeaba vivir en la ciudad, pero mi papá murió y no me sentía bien en otro sitio excepto aquí. Así que volví a casa a vivir con mis dos imbeciles hermanos que siempre están en mi camino y cuestionando cada movimiento que hago. Es una mierda ser el pequeño de la familia, pero sigo recordando que tienen buenas intenciones."

Serena le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedo conectarme con eso. Yo era la mayor."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Treinta y uno. Bueno, en mi cumpleaños voy a tener treinta y uno." Serena se encontró con sus ojos. "No es hasta en un mes, el trece."

Darien se acercó, le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, las nubes de lluvia decidieron abrirse y empezó a llover sobre ellos.

"Es mejor entrar."

Serena levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "No me derrito."

Darien se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabeza de ella. "Tengo que meter a las ovejas al maldito granero. Se van a escapar pronto. No te caigas de la puerta."

Él saltó y fue hacia su camión. Ella lo miraba y sonreía todo el tiempo. No sabía

por qué, pero siempre Darien parecía sacarle una sonrisa.

Ella se bajó y comenzó a ir a la casa. Su vestido se pegó a ella y nada en su cuerpo estaba seco, excepto el pelo cubierto por el sombrero de Darien. Empujó para abrir la puerta de atrás y el aire frío la golpeó en el estómago.

Andrew estaba en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo. "Ya me estaba preguntando dónde fuiste."

"Darien y yo estábamos pasando el rato en el campo antes de que empezara a llover." Ella dobló los brazos. "Sólo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza."

Él se limpió las manos en una toalla y la tiró por encima de su hombro. "¿Está Darien dándote algún problema?"

"Nada que yo no pueda manejar." Ella sacó un banco y se sentó. "Tu hermano tiene algún tipo de encanto."

"Le diré que retroceda."

"No. Está bien. Él me hace sonreír, creo que es su objetivo." Ella cogió unosguantes del mostrador. "Y Nicolas nunca se quejó, ni una vez, por ir de compras conmigo. Puedo decir que era el último lugar en el que quería estar, pero él no se quejó. Incluso me compró un batido mientras estábamos fuera. No había tomado uno desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria."

Andrew apoyó las manos en las caderas. "Me alegra que ellos te hagan sentir bienvenida."

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo vas a aflojar y vas a tener alguna diversión?"

"Me divierto todo el tiempo."

"Sin embargo, tú no estás a mi alrededor." Ella levantó la mirada. "¿Cuándo vamos a tener algo de diversión tú y yo?"

Él sonrió. "Cuando deje de llover."

"Un poco de lluvia nunca mata a nadie."

Él tiró la toalla sobre el mostrador. "Muy bien. Vamos." La agarró de la mano y la llevó a su camioneta. Su mano fue alrededor de su cintura mientras la ayudaba a subir al asiento delantero. Ella lo observó ir alrededor del camión y esperó a que él se subiera a su lado.

"¿Supongo que alguno de mis hermanos ya te mostró la disposición de la tierra?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No."

Puso en marcha el camión y se dirigió hacia los campos de nuevo. Serena se estremeció por el aire y movió la ventilación lejos de ella. "No deberías haber jugado bajo la lluvia."

Ella sonrió. "Fue muy divertido."

Él pasó fuera de los portones y aceleró mientras se dirigían al campo. "Mis hermanos y yo solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo para cabrear a mi padre."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto." Él frenó y con el coche dio vueltas en círculo en el barro. Serena se agarró a su brazo y a la puerta riendo todo el tiempo a medida que él conducía en zigzag a través del campo, haciendo círculos.

La lluvia caía más fuerte. Serena gritó cuando el movimiento la lanzó contra Andrew riendo. Ella olía su colonia, una mezcla de especies y almíbar. Quería darle un beso, para quitarle esa expresión seria de su cara y traer una nueva.

Él se detuvo, riéndose mientras la miraba. "Hemos hecho un lío en el campo."

Serena soltó su cinturón de seguridad y cruzó la consola, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo.

Su risa se detuvo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo. Sus labios eran suaves. Se separaron y él le dio acceso completo para explorar su boca. Ella lo agarró por las mejillas y lo sostuvo para saborearlo por primera vez.

Él se retiró poniendo fin al beso. "Espera." Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de las muñecas y la mantuvo en su lugar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estaba besando."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Porque eso es lo que los niños y las niñas hacen cuando se gustan entre sí."

Él tragó saliva. "No podemos hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque..." Él empujó sus manos lejos de inmediato.

Ella se movió ligeramente sintiendo su polla dura debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros. "A ti te gusto, Andrew. Tu polla está dura. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"La situación, Serena." Él se frotó la frente. "Sólo se supone que yo te ayude, no que te joda."

"Yo te estoy dando permiso." Ella se movió de nuevo y frotó su coño en su contra.

Esta vez, cuando ella lo besó, él ahuecó sus mejillas y la besó de vuelta. Ella quería sentirlo en su interior. Girando sus caderas, frotó su clítoris contra su polla. Con un pequeño movimiento accionó la palanca, dejando caer el asiento hacia atrás, dándoles más espacio en el asiento delantero del camión de Andrew.

"Te deseo, Andrew." Ella se apartó de su boca y besó su cuello mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su cremallera.

Él apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para hablar antes de que envolviera su mano a su alrededor. "Oh Dios, Serena."

Ella sonrió. "¿Es eso lo mismo como si me dijeras: Puedes tenerme, Serena?"

Los dedos de él se deslizaron por debajo de la falda de su vestido tocándole los fríos muslos desnudos. "Es una mala idea."

"La mayoría de la diversión lo es."

Él rozó sus dedos contra su coño. Las bragas de encaje fino hacían poco por ocultar el calor de su cuerpo. Él deslizó el dedo a lo largo del borde de sus bragas y ella se alejó de él. Arrodillándose sobre él tomó su polla en su boca.

"¡Dios, Serena!" Ella lo bombeó desde la base hacia arriba, mientras lo chupaba con fuerza.

Andrew no trató de empujar en su boca, sólo yacía allí prácticamente quieto mientras ella succionaba la vida en él. A ella le encantó. Él le dio control completo de su placer y ella quería dárselo. Su mano fue a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella lo llevó a su garganta, un estrangulado gemido Salió de su boca. Hundiendo sus mejillas, ella lo chupó una última vez antes de distanciarse por completo.

Él jadeaba mirándola. Ella sonrió mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración irregular. Moviéndose de nuevo, se quitó sus bragas y se sentó a horcajadas por segunda vez. Andrew ahuecó sus mejillas y se incorporó lo suficiente para llegar a su boca. Ella lo colocó correctamente y se dejó caer en su polla; ellos gimieron, cada uno en la boca del otro por la sensación.

Las caderas de ella se movían, lentamente al principio. Ella quería darle cada onza de placer a Andrew y al mismo tiempo darse placer. Recostándose, agarrando sus caderas, él la guió mientras cabalgaba su polla.

A ella le gustaba la forma en la que la tocaba. Su sangre se calentó cuando su polla tocó ese punto en su interior. Se separó de sus bocas y apoyó una mano a cada lado de la parte superior del asiento del coche. Andrew gimió y deslizó las manos para agarrar su culo mientras empujaba más duro en su interior, mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

"¡Me voy a venir, bebé!" Andrew la empujó duramente con un gemido, agarrándola contra él cuando los chorros salían de su polla. Se retiró y empujó duro nuevamente, derramando más en ella.

Serena cayó contra él, su coño ondeando a su alrededor mientras su éxtasis se sobreponía. Andrew la envolvió en sus brazos y puso un suave beso en su frente.

"Dejamos las ventanas empañadas." Los dedos de Andrew estaban a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura y caliente en sus brazos. "Fue muy caliente."

"Es una lástima que necesitemos volver a la casa." Él se sentó con ella todavía en sus brazos. "Creo que mi hora de almuerzo está cerca de acabar."

Ella lo tomó por sus mejillas y lo besó. "Creo que necesito una siesta."

Seiya se quedó mirando a la multitud de manifestantes que exigían que Serena apareciera. El estreno de Skinny Dipping había sido dos semanas antes y no vendió casi tanto como sus otras películas. Los fans querían verla. Ellos querían su autógrafo y querían su foto.

Con su retiro, ellos no tenían nada.

Maldita perra estúpida.

Ella siempre hacia las cosas complicadas. Él pudo haberla estafado cuando firmó este contrato, pero sólo ella podía vender sus películas. Tenía una base de fans bastante grande y por lo general eran automáticamente compradas, pero sus fans también se acostumbraron a sus pequeñas convenciones donde ella hacía su aparición. Tal vez los hacía sentir como si la conocieran.

Sí. Correcto.

"Señor, el senador está en el teléfono."

Seiya asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que se fuera. Respiró hondo antes de coger el teléfono. "Kenji. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Te necesito para que vayas a buscar a Serena. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer con ella para que llegue hasta aquí, pero yo la necesito en Sacramento. El secuestro no funcionó. Mis rivales políticos todavía me están amenazando con exponer esta tontería y yo quiero que la gente me oiga a mí, acerca de nuestra oveja negra en vez de a mis competidores."

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"Kenyon, Dakota del Sur. Algún rancho la acogió. Tráela de vuelta y haz que respete nuestras reglas. ¿Sabes cuáles son?"

El teléfono hizo clic y Seiya lo bajó.Kenji Tsukino podía ser un hijo de puta insensible, pero pagaba muy bien. A veces, eso era lo único que importaba.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **

**UFF Hizo Calors! jajaja ya veran los demas capis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA.****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena observó a Darien cuando entró en la cocina completamente cubierto de barro. Ella se había cambiado y puesto un par de pantalones de yoga negro y rosa con una camiseta blanca. Mirándolo, se encogió cuando caminó dejando lodo sucio por todo el suelo de baldosas.

"¿Quién diablos es el responsable de las donas en el campo, Nicolas o Andrew?"

"En realidad, yo." Ella dio un paso fuera de la mesa y lo siguió al cuartito de la entrada. "Lo siento."

No se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Se sacó la una vez blanca camiseta y comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones vaqueros. "Me las debes entonces. Mi maldito camión quedó atascado en el campo, y tuve que salir y empujarlo fuera del agujero."

"Está bien entonces. ¿Qué te debo? ¿Un beso con mucha lengua?" Le movió la lengua y él rió.

"Tomará más de un beso." Él la atrajo hacia sí y la apretó. "Me llené de barro por

ti."

"Oh, ¿entonces quieres que te bañe, te lave la espalda y todo?"

Él tragó. "No juegues con fuego si no puede manejar las llamas."

"Puedo manejarlas. La pregunta es: ¿podrás tú?" Ella le rozó los labios con los suyos.

"¡Darien!" Nicolas cerró la puerta de atrás. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Me gustaría ser un maldito hijo único." Se inclinó para besarla otra vez. "¿Puedes lavar estas por mí?"

"Esto te costará."

"Espero poder pagar mis deudas." Sonrió y se dirigió a encontrar a Nicolas

Serena lavó una carga de ropa de hombre y ordenó los montones de toallas que había utilizado. Nicolas la encontró en la cocina.

"Eres nuestra invitada, ya lo sabes. No se supone que nos cuides. Se supone que debemos cuidar de ti."

Sonrió. "El mundo funciona mejor si nos ocupamos cada uno de los otros."

Se apoyó en el mostrador. "¿Estás bien ahora? Parecías un poco molesta antes."

Ella asintió y se frotó la espalda. "Estoy bien. En cierto modo he aceptado lo que no puedo cambiar."

"¿Qué es lo que te duele de la situación?"

"¿Aparte de que mi padrastro averiguara que fui secuestrada y no se tomara la molestia de preguntar si estaba bien?" Se encogió de hombros. "Independientemente de la opinión de mi madre sobre mí y mi carrera, no me puedo imaginar haciéndole a mi hijo lo que ella me hizo a mí."

Le tomó la mano. "¿Quieres tener hijos?"

"Sólo si tengo un marido que realmente me ame." Dijo y se alejó. "He tenido una serie de relaciones y amoríos que terminaron lastimándome. Sólo quiero algo real, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé." Nicolas le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estaba pensando que nos gustaría hacer algo divertido esta noche. Darien y yo nos estamos preparando para el rodeo que vendrá a la ciudad. Tenemos que practicar, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría unirte y ser nuestra animadora. ¿Qué dices?"

Sonrió. "Eso suena muy bien. Veré vaqueros reales en acción."

Nicolas también sonrió. "No le des a Darien mucho crédito. Estoy seguro que se lucirá de todos modos."

Serena decidió cambiarse por tercera vez ese día alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Eligió un par de jeans ajustados oscuros y botas color marrón peludo.

Estaba en el proceso de escoger una camisa cuando Andrew entró.

"Oh." Se detuvo y la miró fijamente, "Yo, eh..."

Ella se rió y le dio la espalda. "¿Vas a practicar esta noche?"

"No." Dijo mientras aflojaba la presión sobre el pomo de la puerta. "Eh, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó antes..."

Ella miró por encima de él. "Está bien. ¿Qué pasó antes que quieres hablar?"

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Ella vio la cara de frustración del sheriff. No sabía por dónde empezar y sintió pena por él.

"No te pediré disculpas por haber tenido relaciones sexuales contigo. No estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, pero supongo que podría haber elegido un mejor momento y lugar para ello. Me disculpo por eso." Se sentó en el borde de la cama. "No vine a disculparme. Sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien."

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Ella se centró en recoger la camisa de nuevo, que coincidía con la camiseta blanca y con el sweater color rosa.

"Has pasado por muchas cosas."

"Sí, ¿verdad?" Se puso la blusa y después el sweater. "Todavía estoy vivita y coleando. No me obligaste a nada que no quisiera hacer, y honestamente, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mucho tiempo."

Eso arrancó una sonrisa a Andrew. "Quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. No quiero hacer nada que arruine eso."

"No lo estás haciendo." Dio un paso entre sus piernas y se inclinó para besarlo.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

Ella se volvió para que la viera. Andrew gimió. "Te ves caliente."

"Bien. Esa es mi meta." Le guiñó un ojo. "Entonces, ¿qué harás esta noche, sheriff?"

"Lo menos posible." Andrew se recostó en su cama. "¿Cuál de mis descerebrados hermanos te habló de ir a la práctica de rodeo?"

"Nicolas" Se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y se puso delante del espejo para fijar el maquillaje. "¿Encajaré o me destacaré como un dolor en el pulgar? No sé absolutamente nada sobre rodeos."

"Estarás bien, citadina." Andrew le sonrió.

Llamaron a su puerta ySerena permitió que el siguiente hermano entrara mientras se colocaba delineador negro en los ojos. Darien entró y cortó sus pasos cuando vio a sabía la imagen que se fijaría en la mente de Darien y la aclaró de inmediato.

"¿Me veo elegante para el rodeo?" Se volvió y movió sus ojos hacia él.

Darien se echó a reír. "No sé si elegante, pero te ves hermosa."

"Gracias." Ella se volvió hacia el espejo. "¿Qué se supone que debo esperar esta noche?"

Tomó su brillo de labios y esperó a que alguien contestase. Cuando nadie lo hizo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos a ambos. Andrew tragó saliva mientras miraba sus labios. Darien, lamiéndose los suyos, la miró.

"Son patéticos." Puso los ojos en blanco. "Estoy lista."

El rodeo del Estado, que se celebraba en Kenyon, duraba dos días, pero varias personas se reunían para ver la práctica de vaqueros antes del evento. Nicolas parecía un profesional lazando el ganado. Las mujeres charlaban del calor que hacía, y se preguntó si estaría sola.

Darien, en cambio, era Darien. Salvaje no era un adjetivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para describirlo. Les trajeron toros con miradas feas y Darien se subió para montarlos. Ella estuvo cerca de tener un ataque al corazón cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Eres nueva en la ciudad." Un hombre joven, sentado a su lado en las gradas, atrajo su atención.

"¿Soy tan obvia?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a las muchachas bonitas andando por el rodeo vestidas de rosa.

Las chicas por aquí normalmente usan vaqueros, botas y un fajo de tabaco para mascar en la boca."

Serena se encogió. "Bueno, soy bastante obvia entonces."

El hombre le tendió la mano. "Mi nombre es Deimos."

"Serena." Ella sacudió su mano.

"Eres..." La miró con reconocimiento, ySerena esperó a que terminara su declaración. En lugar de eso él negó con la cabeza. "No importa. Pensé que eras otra persona. Encantado de conocerte."

"Igualmente, Deimos."

Un hombre lo llamó. Miró aSerena y su mandíbula cayó. "¿Es esa...?"

Él agarró el brazo del amigo que tenía a su lado y los dos corrieron hasta las gradas donde ella y Deimos estaban. Deimos le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ya basta. Por supuesto que no. Ella es sólo una que se ve igual."

"De ninguna maldita manera." El vaquero sacó su mano. "Soy Alan."

Ella miró su mano y luego miró a Deimos. "¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?"

Deimos resopló. "Estos cabeza de chorlito piensan que eres una persona famosa. No puede ser, porque la gente famosa simplemente no viene a esta parte del país."

"No es sólo un personaje famoso. Es la estrella porno más famosa de todos los tiempos. Maldita sea, se ve exactamente como ella. Apuesto a que te pasa eso todo el tiempo."

Serena intercambió la mirada entre los tres hombres. "Sí, eh... Encontraré a Darien."

"Oh, maldita sea. Si vas a su lado, probablemente tendrías que informar a su hermano, el sheriff. Ese chico ama Dirty Sere, y tú eres su gemela. Probablemente no será capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de ti."

Alan se quitó el sombrero para rascarse la frente. "Asui, aquí, llevó una foto de ella en cueros para la clase de arte de la universidad hace unos años. Él adora el suelo que ella pisa."

Asui se burló. "Bueno, me gusta demasiado. Dangerous Liasons es una de sus películas más populares."

Serena se levantó y buscó en el pabellón a Darien. No estaba en el lugar donde lo había visto antes y no estaba por ningún otro lado. No le importaba a donde había ido. Tenía que alejarse de los hombres.

"¡Oye!" dijo Alan entonces. "¿A dónde vas? No quisimos molestarte."

Deimos le golpeó el brazo. "Deja sola aSerena."

"¡Whoa, amigo! ¿La llamasteSerena?"

"Así es como dijo que se llamaba."

Los tres hombres la miraron. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor del sitio, y otros hombres se fijaron en ella, dándoles un codazo a sus amigos y susurrando. Ella se sintió como un idiota.

"Eres ella, ¿no?" Sus miradas vagaron por su cuerpo.

"Me tengo que ir."

Serena bajó las gradas, y entre más atraía la atención sobre ella, más rápido se movía. El pabellón se cerró en torno a ella.

No sólo era la chica nueva de la ciudad, sino también era la famosa Dirty Sere.

"Serena." Darien la atrapó. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Ellos saben quién soy." Ella se apartó de él.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tus amigos. Deimos, Alan y Asui. Asui es un gran fan. Me usó como modelo en su clase de arte."

Darien se volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. "Son completamente inofensivos."

"No importa. Quería escapar, no seguir viviendo en la cresta de la ola." Sacudió la cabeza. "Llamaré a Andrew para que venga a recogerme. Quiero irme a casa."

Darien la alcanzó. Tirando de ella hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se relajó en sus brazos, mientras usaba su fuerza para sostenerse.

"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño,Serena." Le besó la frente. "¿Te dijeron algo?"

"Quiero irme a casa."

"Sólo un segundo." Darien agarró su mano en la suya, y tiró de ella hacia las gradas. Dobló su dedo a sus amigos, haciendo la señal internacional. Los tres golpearon las gradas al bajar, atrayendo más ojos de los necesarios hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Deimos suspiró. "No sabíamos que era ella."

Alan se rió entre dientes. "Maldita sea, Chiba. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Secuestrarla y traerla a Kenyon? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a la más sexy estrella del porno de todos los tiempos llegar aquí?"

"No lo hagan." La voz de Darien era profunda, sustentando una amenaza para aquellos a su alrededor.

"Oye, no pretendemos decir ofenderla." Asui la miró. "Pero Alan está en lo , eres una mujer caliente."

Serena tiró de la mano de Darien con la intención de alejarse de él, pero apretándole la mano más fuerte, él no se lo permitió.

"No le falten el respeto. Especialmente en un lugar público."

"Déjalo ir, Darien. Me iré a casa." Ella tiró de su mano. "Tengo que irme de aquí."

Esta vez, cuando se fue, él no la siguió. Se empujó a través de las puertas dobles al aire de la noche. Tomándose un momento para simplemente respirar, miró hacia el estacionamiento y observó las diferentes marcas de vehículos.

Sacó dinero de su bolsillo, lo puso en el teléfono público y marcó el número de Andrew. Le pidió que la recogiera y colgó el teléfono antes de tomar asiento en un banco cercano.

Andrew no tardó mucho en llegar, y estuvo a punto de saltar al camión cuando lo vio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo quiero irme a casa."

Ella miró por la ventana durante el viaje. El camión se quedó en silencio a excepción de los sonidos débiles de la radio. Estuvo a punto de saltar del mismo cuando rodó hasta detenerse, y se dirigió con presteza hacia la puerta. Andrew la alcanzó justo antes de entrar a la casa.

"¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?"

Las lágrimas cayeron entonces, y Andrew la tomó en brazos. La sostuvo y la besó, consolándola, sin condiciones. Después de un rato, la llevó al sofá, dejándola sólo para verter un poco de té helado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se sentó a su lado y tiró de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo, a su calor.

"No me di cuenta de que toda la ciudad estaba llena de mis mayores fans."

"Ah, mierda." Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos?"

Ella negó. "Sólo quería tener algo de diversión esta noche. Ya sabes, como un nuevo comienzo a una vida que debería haber construido para mí misma, sin la etiqueta de "estrella del porno" que se me atribuye. Pero tres de los amigos de Darien sólo me recordaron que nunca voy a ser olvidada. No importa cuánto quiera esa vida donde la gente me vea como a una persona en vez de a un objeto, no va a suceder."

"Yo te veo como una persona y no un objeto."

Se secó las lágrimas y se apartó de él. "Pero me has follado."

Andrew no respondió, y la habitación quedó en silencio. Ella no tenía una mala vida. A excepción de las últimas semanas, su vida había sido bastante buena.

Simplemente no era el tipo de vida que ella quería seguir teniendo.

"Técnicamente, tú me follaste. Apenas había espacio suficiente para moverse."

Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sé por qué pensé que iba a ser fácil. Mi pasado no me molesta, pero quiero que la gente me vea como algo más que no sea únicamente la mujer que se quitaba la ropa y follaba hombres en películas."

Andrew se movió en el sofá, levantándose para que pudiera acostarse en sus brazos. Tiró de la manta que se hallaba en la parte superior del sofá y los envolvió a ambos bajo ella.

"No te preocupes por lo que no puedes cambiar. La gente siempre te verá como la sexy estrella del porno, pero no dejes que te asuste ser quien eres." Apretó los brazos a su alrededor. "Y, dulce, el noventa por ciento de los hombres solo reaccionan de esa manera porque eres preciosa. Si fueras una monja vestida con un hábito, los hombres todavía tendrían la misma reacción."

Serena levantó la cabeza. "Tú eres muy lindo, también."

Andrew se rió entre dientes. "Tengo buenos genes."

Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Ella se acomodó contra él, envuelta en sus brazos y su calor. Se sentía como el lugar más seguro de la tierra.

Darien entró en la casa cerca de la medianoche para encontrar aSerena en brazos de Andrew, durmiendo. Se veía rojo. "¡Despierta!"

Su hermano abrió los ojos y gimió. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Tiempo para que ella esté en su cama. Sola."

Andrew miró a la bella durmiente en sus brazos. "¿Estás celoso, Darien?"

"Llévala a la cama." Señaló hacia las escaleras y Andrew sonrió. "Su cama, tonto."

"Su cama, mi cama. Es lo mismo." Andrew la levantó en brazos sin molestarla.

Darien esperó a que regresara a la planta baja para soltarlo.

"¿Por qué demonios la tenías abrazada en el sofá?"

Andrew se frotó los ojos. "Porque lloró por lo que pasó en el rodeo. Confía en mí y sabe que me ocuparé de ella."

"¿Y yo?" Gritó Darien. "Me ocupo de ella también."

"Darien, sólo eres un fan. Has creado esta pequeña fantasía en tu mente de cómo querías que fuera y apostaste por ella. Tus amigos sólo lo demostraron esta noche. Ella quiere volver a empezar y mostrar que hay más que un cuerpo sexy y una cara bonita. Ella quiere que la gente vea su yo real y que les guste esa parte en lugar de la imagen superficial que las películas la hacen parecer."

La mandíbula de Darien se tensó. "Yo no la veo de esa manera."

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo vas a probar?"

Respiró hondo. "No lo sé."

"Ha sido utilizada antes, Darien. No me ha dicho los sucios detalles, pero puedo poner juntas algunas historias turbias por cuenta propia. Tienes que probarte con ella si alguna vez esperamos que te dé la más mínima oportunidad. Y cuando te dé esa oportunidad, no la vayas a arruinar."

Andrew se interrumpió y se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras, dejando a Darien a solas con Nicolas

"¿Crees que quiero solamente usarla?"

"No, pero te he conocido tu vida entera." Nicolas se encogió de hombros. "Ella te ha conocido durante una semana y, con toda franqueza, no has dado la mejor impresión."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Se sentó en el sofá. "No sé lo que los chicos le dijeron. Dios, podrían no haberle dicho nada."

"Habla con ella." Nicolas bostezó. "Tomaré una ducha."

Darien recorrió los canales y aterrizó en una de las películas deSerena, que se pasaba a través de una estación de triple X. Él la vio, bebiendo su belleza. Cada centímetro desu piel estaba bronceada, y los zapatos negros de punta y tacón sólo lo excitaban más. Sus pechos eran firmes y perfectos, lo suficientemente grandes como para llenar sus manos. El tipo de la pantalla lamía su clítoris. Ella dejó caer su cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos, como si fuera la cosa más placentera del mundo. Antes que se diera cuenta, la película había terminado y otra de sus películas había comenzado.

"¿Aún sigues levantado?"

La cabeza de Darien volteó en la dirección de la voz deSerena. "Eh, sí."

Entró en la habitación y se detuvo, con los ojos pegados a la televisión mientras ella misma pasaba por la pantalla.

"¿Quieres un poco de palomitas de maíz para ver la película porno?"

Darien se encogió. "No es lo que parece."

"Tu línea es infame." Se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "¿Qué es entonces?"

"No sé cómo tengo que actuar a tu alrededor. Me preocupo por ti y entre más trato de demostrarlo, más te demuestro lo contrario." Darien apagó el televisor.

"No eres sólo una fantasía en mi cabeza,Serena. Quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que ni siquiera yo, aunque tenía una idea preconcebida acerca de ti antes, soy el único que te ve de esa forma. Espero que no me veas como un idiota pervertido."

Ella levantó la mano. "Tú no eres un idiota pervertido. He visto tu verdadero yo en acción. Eres un coqueto, y te burlas de eso. Me gusta eso de ti."

Darien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Nada. Creo que tuve algunas nociones preconcebidas propias acerca de cómo el mundo me trataría, y estaba decepcionada."

"Siento mucho eso. Quería que pasaras un buen rato." Le frotó los nudillos de sus dedos.

"¿Cuándo es el verdadero rodeo?"

"El sábado."

"Tal vez podamos divertirnos entonces."

Él sonrió. "Está bien."

"Está bien." Se levantó y tiró de su mano. "Es hora de ir a la cama."

"¿La mía o la tuya?" Se puso de pie y la envolvió con sus brazos por atrás.

"La mía." Ella se alejó de él. "Necesitas una ducha, vaquero."

"¿Quieres fregar mi espalda?"

"No esta noche." Sonrió. "Te dejaría dormir en mi cama, si te das prisa."

"Ahora, ¿quién está bromeando?"

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el Proximo capi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Nicolas observó a Serena moverse por la cocina con un overol y una camiseta blanca. No se molestaba en llevar sujetador y peinó su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza. Había estado aquí dos semanas y parecía que la había conocido hace años. Él salió de la puerta y tomó un asiento en el bar.

"Nos tratas muy bien. Creo que podríamos mantenerte."

Ella sonrió. "Eres muy dulce, Nicolas El almuerzo está casi listo."

"Sabes, mis hermanos y yo nos preocupamos por ti. Prácticamente te has convertido en familia en lo que a mí respecta."

Serena dejó de mezclar el chile y se volvió hacia él. "Lo agradezco."

"¿Pensaste en lo que quieres hacer cuando nos dejes?"

Frunció los labios. "En realidad no. He conseguido estar cómoda aquí."

Él sonrió. "Conviene saber que hemos tenido ese efecto en ti."

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Qué puedo decir? No tienes que ir de compras al Oeste."

Nicolas se detuvo para recoger los vasos de las bebidas. "Recuérdame de usar zapatillas la próxima vez."

Frotó su mano a lo largo de la parte baja de la espalda de ella mientras se inclinaba a tomar las copas. Olía tan bien. Su polla tembló dentro de sus pantalones, cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor. Se enorgullecía de sí mismo al ser el primero que se hizo su amigo. No había besos ni abrazos, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Pero él la quería tanto como lo hacían ellos. Todos la querían, y sería difícil de manejar si eligiera uno sobre los otros dos.

"¿Así que habrá una próxima vez?" Se volvió lamiéndose los dedos cuando ella lo enfrentó. "Pensé que estabas convencido que ir de compras era para las mujeres solamente."

Nicolas miró fijamente sus labios y tragó saliva. Apoyó los vasos en el mostrador, enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella abrió la boca y él se inclinó, tomando su boca con la suya. Para su sorpresa, le devolvió el beso. Sus manos enmarcaron su cara y tiró de él hacia sí. Nicolas estaba completamente perdido.

Los tiradores de su overol se desprendían con un pequeño empujón y tirón. La parte delantera cayó y Nicolas alcanzó sus pechos. Él gimió contra su boca cuando sus pezones se endurecieron, en respuesta a su toque.

"Nicolas, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Ella rompió el contacto de su boca de inmediato.

"Te quiero, Serena." Tragó saliva. "Los tres te deseamos."

"Nicolas, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea."

Se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Había pasión inconfundible allí, pero él sabía que estaba más cerca a Darien. Actuaban como dos adolescentes enamorados, y no podía competir con eso.

"Tienes razón. No puedo competir con mis hermanos."

Ella cerró su mano en la parte delantera de su camisa. "Deja de hacerte el mártir. Eres tan buen tipo que es casi una mala cosa. Si me deseas, me dices que me quieres y no te rindes tan fácilmente."

Apartó el pelo de sus ojos y susurró contra sus labios.

"Te quiero."

"Todavía no es una buena idea."

Sus labios se estrellaron contra ella. Ella se agarró al borde del mostrador, sus manos deslizaron sus pantalones por las caderas. Ella había optado por renunciar a su ropa interior, y Nicolas se quejó de deseo. La levantó, posó sobre el mostrador y se paró entre sus piernas.

Serena le rozó un dedo por la mejilla. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Nicolas, que me tienes a tu merced?"

Se rió entre dientes y se arrodilló. Su coño estaba delante de él, imposiblemente rosado y resbaladizo con su humedad. Sus muslos suaves como la seda pidieron un beso, y no se pudo resistir. Apretó los labios contra uno, después contra el otro. Ella se retorció cuando se movió hacia adelante. Movió la lengua por su clítoris, y su aliento quedó prendido. Puso los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y tiró de ella hasta una posición más cerca del borde del mostrador mientras lamía en su coño. La atrajo hacia su boca cuando ella se recostó y apoyó las piernas en sus hombros. Ella gritó en el silencio de la sala mientras le comía el coño. Sabía mejor que cualquier cosa que él hubiera tenido nunca. Serena apretó su entrepierna contra su boca, y la lamió feliz; nunca tendría suficiente. Podía pasar horas entre sus muslos, y tenerla así sólo sería el aperitivo.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Gimió ella, agarrando su pelo. Se agachó y abrió los labios de su coño con los dedos, dejando al descubierto su clítoris. Nicolas no necesitó ninguna directriz más. Chupó la yema dura entre sus labios mientras que su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor. Ella se sacudió en sus brazos para demandar en silencio que la chupara más fuerte, más rápido. Le dio lo que ella quería, conduciéndola al borde sólo con la boca.

Se movió un poco, metiendo la lengua en su interior, degustando la dulce crema cuando sus músculos internos se contrajeron. El sabor embriagador fue directo a su cabeza.

"Lo que el..." Darien dio un paso en la cocina y se quedó allí. "¿Soy el que crees que está obsesionado contigo, sin embargo abres tus piernas y follas a mi hermano? ¿Qué coño pasa con eso?"

"¡Darien!" Empujó lejos de ella a Nicolas

Darien levantó una mano. "No digas una palabra. No me importa una mierda más." Dijo mientras salía rápida y furiosamente de la cocina.

Nicolas se humedeció los labios y se limpió la barbilla con un gesto indiferente.

Serena se apresuró a ponerse su ropa y corrió detrás de su hermano menor.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en una profunda mierda.

Darien abrió la puerta de su camioneta. Ella les dijo todas las palabras dulces de dejar la industria del porno y mejorarse a sí misma. Pero no se preocupaba por mejorarse a sí misma. Quería coger a sus hermanos, y él era lo suficientemente tonto como para no verlo.

"¡Darien, espera!" Ella corrió hacia el camión cuando él encendió el motor. "No es lo que parece."

La miró. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? Planeas joder con todos nosotros como en una de tus peliculitas. Tal vez todos podemos hacerlo juntos y recrear la escena de Deep Haven."

"Yo no pensaba eso."

"¿No?" Preguntó con sarcasmo. "Nos das una charla sobre cambiar tu vida. Le dijiste a Andrew que yo no era más que un fan para ti. Que yo, de todo el mundo aquí, no me importa una mierda de ti. Pensé que tal vez fue porque te di una mala impresión con todo, por no mencionar lo que pasó anoche, pero no creo que eso sea todo. Creo que no eres más que una puta que usa a la gente para su propio beneficio y juegas a la víctima en el final."

Vio las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos pero igual puso el camión en marcha. Trató de empujar la herida lejos, pero el dolor estaba allí. Encendió el gas y envió el camión hacia adelante. El granero tenía mucho trabajo que debía ser hecho, y no había un momento más perfecto como el actual.

Alrededor de las dos, Darien levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Serena entrando en el granero.

Sosteniendo un cuenco en la mano, se acercaba a él con cautela. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó limpiando el establo.

"Te traje el almuerzo. Escuché que el chile es tu favorito."

"Déjalo en la mesa de trabajo. Estoy ocupado en este momento." Paleó más heno del establo.

"Lo siento, Darien."

Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. "¿Perdón, por qué?"

"Todo." Se lamió los labios. "Todos ustedes me quieren, y yo no puedo evitar querer a todos por igual. No es un sentimiento normal para mí. Nunca he estado en una situación en donde mi opinión y mi bienestar importan, especialmente a los hombres."

"Lo Dudo mucho. Estoy seguro de que has tenido tríos, orgías y todos los trabajos. Después de todo, ¿eso es lo que haces, no? Eres una trabajadora sexual. El sexo es tu especialidad."

"No merezco eso de ti. ¿Crees que fue todo melocotones y crema? Pues no lo era. Estaba en una mala situación, y no podía salir."

Se detuvo y se secó la frente. "¿Por qué te metiste en el porno si supuestamente fue tan horrible para ti?"

Ella se acercó más y se sentó en un banco de madera en el interior. "Tuve los sueños que otras niñas suelen tener. Quería ser famosa, quería dinero y que todos supieran quién era yo. No me di cuenta del precio a pagar por ello. Mi padre había muerto, y entré en la fase de rebelión que me llevó al ejecutivo de Moon Films. Él pensó que era bastante guapa y que le gustaría que fuera un activo de su compañía así que me contrató por un año."

Darien bajó el tridente y se dejó caer a su lado. "¿Qué pasó después?"

"A mí me gustó." Se encogió de hombros. "Ellos eran fáciles de conseguir y escuchaban mi entrada. Así me convertí en una superestrella de la noche. A continuación, conocí a Seiya, quien comenzó su carrera como actor. Tuvimos algunas escenas juntos, y él pensó que yo sería el próximo gran paso. Mis productores se aseguraban de que fuera feliz, dándome lo que quisiera. Y yo era prácticamente la Diva en ese punto. Seiya y yo empezamos a salir, y todo era perfecto. No necesitaba a mi familia o al menos pensaba que no la precisaba; vivía como la realeza."

Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Entonces, ¿cuándo te vas cuesta abajo?"

"Cuando Seiya comenzó su propia compañía de producción. Yo era su estrella más caliente, de acuerdo con los medios de comunicación, y él me prometió mucho y yo le creí. Él me dio un anillo y prometió amor eterno." Sonrió. "Eso terminó antes de que se secara la tinta de mi contrato."

Darien se recostó tratando de conseguir el cuadro completo de lo que ella le explicaba. "Así que firmaste con él, trayendo tu base de fans a su empresa y terminó controlando todos tus movimientos."

"Bingo."

Se sacó los guantes y los puso en su rodilla. "¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Serena?

¿Quieres tener sexo con todos nosotros?"

"No sé lo que quiero."

"Bueno, tienes que tomar una decisión." Darien recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. "Te quiero, Serena. Nunca ha sido un secreto."

"Te quiero también, Darien."

"Pero quieres a todos, ¿no?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. Darien se pasó una mano a través del pelo. "Así que, ¿dónde nos pone eso?"

"En ninguna parte." Ella se detuvo. "No voy a causar conflictos entre ustedes tres. Voy a lo mío, y puedes olvidarte lo que he dicho."

Darien le agarró la mano antes de que ella se fuera y la empujó en su regazo. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su overol para sentir su calor. Él la besó, suavemente.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Serena?"

Esperó su respuesta. Era una vida, el aliento de una fantasía y mucho más para él. No sabía por qué le importaba, pero simplemente lo hacía. No había lógica en su razonamiento, en la capacidad de detener su deseo. Ella lo era todo para él. Cualquiera cosa que fuera ese "todo" aunque no estaba seguro todavía.

"A ti," susurró.

Darien apoyó su frente contra la suya y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su trasero. Se paró con ella en sus brazos y salieron del establo. Fue respuesta suficiente para él. Arriba, él había convertido uno de los lofts en dormitorio, para cuando quería algún tiempo lejos de sus hermanos. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y puso a Serena sobre sus pies cuando entró.

Por encima de la cama estaba la imagen que Daniel dibujó para él, de ella, enmarcada con una moldura negra de gran tamaño. Pensó que era hermosa. Serena se quedó mirando la foto con temor, esperando verse de la forma en que la veía.

"Esta es la última pieza de mi loca obsesión contigo." Cerró la puerta tras él.

"Eres hermosa en cualquier foto que te hayas tomado, pero ésta me pone caliente."

"Estuve enferma ese día." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Me cogí algún tipo de virus estomacal y apenas estuve fuera del cuarto de baño el tiempo suficiente para posar para la foto. Irónico que resultase ser una de las favoritas para mis fans."

Le dio un manotazo en el culo y se sentó en la cama. "Si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte en cualquier momento."

"¿Por qué no iba yo a querer estar aquí?" Ella le besó la mejilla. "Me haces feliz. No he sentido eso en mucho tiempo."

Ella se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos y lo empujó contra la cama. Deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, movió las manos sobre él hasta que encontró sus dedos y los unió entre sí. Él le sonrió y esperó a que diera el primer paso. Ella lo hizo. Inclinándose hacia abajo, le dio un beso en el hueco de su garganta.

"Quédate quieto," le susurró contra sus labios.

Sentada, desabotonó cada uno de los botones de la camisa, deslizándolos a través de los agujeros minúsculos hasta que reveló la camiseta blanca debajo.

Ella tiró de la ropa y la empujó fuera de su cuerpo con su ayuda y paseó los dedos hacia abajo por su pecho.

"¿Qué pasa si yo no estoy a la altura de la promoción?" Le desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó con su cremallera. "¿Qué pasa si no cumplo con tus expectativas?"

"Voy a tomar mis posibilidades." Se irguió para sacarle el overol, mientras que ella trabajaba en quitarle sus vaqueros. "Y no vas a estar a la altura de mis expectativas. Vas a superarlas."

El overol cayó y reveló la diminuta camiseta blanca. Él gruñó al ver sus pezones oscuros debajo de la tela.

"Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto unos senos antes." Su mano envuelta alrededor de su polla lo hizo tomar aliento.

Tiró de la camiseta, apartando su mano brevemente, para librarla de la maldita prenda. La quería desnuda. Tuvieron una lucha de voluntades. Él la quería desnuda mientras ella quería lo mismo para él. Terminaron riendo y revolcándose en la cama hasta que finalmente se tocaron, piel con piel.

"¿No vas a estar nada tímido conmigo, verdad?" Le acarició la polla. "No lo hago bien con timidez."

Darien la besó, cerrando los ojos y apreciándola. "Por suerte para ti, yo no soy un chico tímido."

Se levantó y tomó la punta de un seno en la boca. Su piel era más suave de lo que imaginaba. Pasó las manos por la longitud de sus muslos, tocó su coño con la punta de un dedo. Ella se retorció cuando le rozó su clítoris.

"¿No estarás corriendo de esto, no?" Sonrió, dando vueltas al diminuto botón con el dedo. "He esperado mucho tiempo, y tengo un montón de amor para darte antes de entregarte a mis hermanos."

"¿Estarás bien conmigo si lo hago con ellos también?" Ella lo agarró de los brazos y trató de mantener el contacto visual con él.

"Quiero que seas feliz. Si tomar a los tres de nosotros te hace feliz, entonces sí, estoy bien con que los tengas a ellos también."

Le besó la piel, haciendo un camino descendiente por su vientre mientras sus manos trataban con urgencia de empujarlo donde ella más lo necesitaba. Él amaba su entusiasmo y trató de alargar el momento lo más que pudo. Sus caderas se elevaban del colchón y los gemidos sonaban en sus labios.

"¡Darien!" declaró ella, agarrando su pelo. "Por favor."

Él se movió entre sus piernas y le besó la cara interna del muslo, oliendo la esencia de su excitación. Su lengua salió corriendo a lamer su clítoris. Serena se arqueó, levantando las caderas, ofreciéndose. Él ahuecó su culo y la acercó a su boca.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Gritó, jadeando duramente incluso para ella.

Su crema cubrió su lengua, e hizo a su cabeza dar vueltas, pero continuo lamiendo la entrada estrecha. Todo en él quería que sus pelotas penetrasen profundamente dentro de su pequeño y dulce cuerpo sólo deteniéndose cuando ambos no pudieran mover ninguna extremidad.

Deslizó dos dedos en su interior y su coño se apretó en torno a ellos. Ella se quejó cuando chupó su clítoris y curvó sus dedos a través de su pelo. Él sintió el pequeño goteo de pre-semen de su polla, y bombeó los dedos con más fuerza. Tenía que llegar dentro de su cuerpo, pero quería hacerla acabar primero. Ella gritó, largo y alto, cuando su coño se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos. Deslizó un tercer dedo presionando contra aquel punto en que normalmente las mujeres se sienten completamente fuera de control. Ella golpeó contra el colchón, su crema cubriendo sus dedos y corriendo por su mano, y luego arqueó su espalda, apretando los puños en las sábanas bajo ella. El espectáculo era tan erótico que casi lo hace venir sólo con eso.

Darien se sentó sobre sus talones y tiró de ella hasta la pendiente de sus muslos.

Su polla pidió atención y no se la negó por más tiempo. Se impulsó profundo en su interior, sintiendo las ondas de su último orgasmo alrededor de su polla. Las piernas de Serena se abrieron cuando la sacó para empujar de nuevo. Él no valdría una mierda si no recuperaba cierto control sobre su polla; así que respiró hondo y la miró tendida sobre la colcha blanca. Una ola de emoción, más fuerte que cualquier explosión de placer que había experimentado se elevó sobre él, golpeándolo en el pecho cuando su cuerpo se movió en acuerdo con su interior. No podía luchar. Su control fue destrozado cuando el placer se apoderó de ella. Todos los músculos de su coño apretaron con fuerza y le quitaron la última gota de control que tenía; de modo que se dejó ir, derramando todo lo que tenía en su interior.

La habitación estaba sucia.

Cuando abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza pudo ver frente de sí a los dos hombres dormidos, y supo que no podía competir contra ello. La habían despojado de su ropa y dejado tendida en el suelo, indefensa y con frío. Ella cerró los ojos y forzó su cuerpo a una posición sentada; la habitación giró por un momento cuando trató de recuperarse. Prendas de vestir se amontonaban en la esquina, y un ligero reconocimiento le dijo que era lo que se habían llevado. Alguien cortó la camisa, así que ya no tenía sentido usarla, y la parte inferior no estaba mejor.

Sin embargo, era mejor que estar desnuda.

Se puso la ropa y miró a los durmientes captores. No sabía lo que le dieron para dejarla inconsciente, pero la droga hizo el efecto de que su cabeza pesase y que su corazón se acelerase. Tenía que huir de ellos. No importaba dónde fuera, debía ser tan lejos como pudiera.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la desbloqueó, quitando su seguro. Unos pocos pasos y sería libre. Envolvió la mano alrededor del frío metal y lo giró. Pero, una sensación molesta le dijo que mirara hacia atrás. Volvió la cabeza un poco y se reunió con los ojos de sus captores.

Su respiración se detuvo en su pecho.

Serena se despertó con suma velocidad en la cama, gritando mientras jadeaba.

Darien estaba allí, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche y preguntándole qué estaba mal. Apenas comprendió una palabra de lo que le dijo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sus pulmones pedían por el precioso oxígeno.

"Serena." La voz de Darien penetró en la niebla de su mente.

Él frotó sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo y ella se volvió hacia él, trepándose a sus brazos. Él la abrazó mientras lloraba. Andrew y Nicolas irrumpieron a través de la puerta de la habitación para ver cómo estaba. Darien trató de alejarlos. Ellos no la sostenían. Darien la besó en la mejilla y tiró las mantas alrededor de ellos.

"Estás bien, nena. Fue sólo un sueño. Estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño." Ahuecó su mejilla y la besó. "Es tan sólo un sueño."

Se acomodó contra él y cerró los ojos. "Lo sentí tan real."

Nicolas miró a Andrew. "Voy a conseguirle un vaso de agua."

"Ya terminó." Darien le frotó la espalda. "Ya todo ha terminado."

Serena sollozó contra él. Ella no sabía cómo superar las pesadillas, esta era la primera en toda la semana. Normalmente, estaba bien si alguien estaba a su lado. Desde la primera noche, uno de los chicos había dormido a su lado. Darien aseguró a Andrew y Nicolas que ella estaba bien. Tomó el vaso de su hermano y los dos hombres se marcharon sin decir una palabra. Ella lo apretó y presionó la cara contra su cuello.

"Estás congelada, nena. ¿Quieres que tome otra manta?"

Tenía frío. Congelada hasta los huesos, de hecho. "Sí."

La besó en el hombro y le sacó los brazos de su cuello. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario de la ropa del pasillo. Serena alcanzó el vaso y bebió la mitad del agua fría antes de colocarlo en la mesilla de noche otra vez. Darien regresó con una gruesa manta de lana y la colocó en su parte superior antes de girar y apagar la luz, trepando a su lado.

"¿Estás bien ahora?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Tuve una pesadilla sobre el secuestro."

La atrajo más cerca. "Terminó ya. Estás a salvo conmigo, bebé." La besó. "Estás a salvo, y estoy aquí contigo."

"No puedo volver a dormir." Se acurrucó contra él y respiró su aroma mientras cerraba sus ojos. Él la abrazó con fuerza tal como sabía que ella quería y todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de la cintura para sentir su piel cálida y desnuda.

La besó en la frente. "¿Quieres sacártela?"

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos luego de mirarlo. "Pensé que dijiste nada sexo en la casa."

"Las reglas son hechas para ser rotas." Le frotó la espalda. "Puedo cantarte."

Ella sonrió, apretando los labios contra su pecho. "Canta."

Serena cerró los ojos mientras se iniciaba el primer verso de "Salva un caballo, monta un vaquero." Ella se echó a reír, y encontró de nuevo el sueño en la comodidad de sus brazos.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Lunes Con 2 Capis!**

**Nota: Para Quienes me han Estado Preguntando por las Historias Pendientes he Publicado una Nota Aqui en mi Página de Fan Fiction Con La Lista de Las Adaptaciones que Seguirán Una Vez Terminadas Las Actuales. Les Pido Sean Pascientes Ya qué solo puedo Actualizar Los Fines de Semana Debido a Qué Trabajo de Lunes A Viernes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 6**

El rodeo comenzó a las siete de la noche del sábado. Serena varias veces le dijo a Darien que estaba bien en las gradas por sí sola, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano; la mantuvo alrededor y se pavoneaba como si el lugar fuera de él. Y maldita sea si eso no la encendía.

"Vas a tener que dejar ir mi mano en algún momento." Serena se sentó en las gradas con su bebida en la mano libre.

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Yo."

Él le arrebató su bebida. "Pensaba ir contigo a la competencia. ¿Puedes montar un malvado toro?"

"Te monto a ti, ¿verdad?" Le quitó su copa de la mano. "En serio, mi mano está sudorosa."

Él se colocó la mano de ella en su muslo. "No te acerques a mis amigos."

Ella se echó a reír. "No lo tenía planeado."

"Lo digo en serio. Si te molestan, diles que se vayan a la mierda."

" Sí, cariño. Voy a buscar a Andrew."

Lo dejó sentado en las gradas. Los hombres se estaban volviendo protectores en demasía, sobre todo Darien, que apenas la dejaba salir de su vista desde que tuvo la pesadilla. Andrew estaba cerca de los vendedores y sonrió cuando la vio.

"¿Estás lista para ser rescatada?"

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. "Todavía no, sheriff." Envolvió su brazo con el suyo. "Vas a sentarte conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Para explicarme lo que está pasando y que no parezca una tonta?"

La colocó delante de él y le besó la mejilla. "¿Tengo alternativa?"

"No."

Él rió entre dientes. "Tú sabes que puedo pensar en cosas mejores que hacer que sentarnos por aquí. ¿Quieres escuchar mis ideas?"

"Esta noche, sheriff." Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "¿Dónde está Nicolas? No lo he visto mucho en los últimos días."

"Te está evitando."

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Por qué?"

"Él no ha estado con muchas mujeres desde Akane. Ella lo hizo un tonto."

"Pesado..." Serena miró hacia las gradas. "¿Cuál es ella?"

Andrew se rió entre dientes. "Cálmate, Rocky." Tiró de ella con fuerza. "No me hagas usar mis esposas."

"Las esposas podrían ser divertidas." Le guiñó un ojo mientras el locutor por el intercomunicador anunciaba el inicio del espectáculo. Así que se dirigieron a las gradas y se instalaron, esperando la aparición de Nicolas y Darien.

A pesar de que no era la idea normal de Serena de una noche en la ciudad, se divirtió. Andrew le explicó las reglas. Nicolas obtuvo el primer lugar en el concurso de lazo, luego el locutor anunció a Darien.

"Él me pone nerviosa cuando hace esto." Miró a Andrew, quien tampoco se veía feliz.

"Ha estado haciendo esto desde que tenía dieciocho años." Dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros. "Es muy bueno."

Ella lo miró montar el toro y hablar con los hombres a su alrededor. Su estómago se revolvió cuando los hombres en la arena abrieron la puerta y el toro comenzó a saltar. Miró asombrada a Darien cuando levantó el brazo y montó a la bestia.

Nicolas se deslizó al lado de Serena en las gradas y se rió entre dientes ligeramente mientras la veía temblar. Ella le agarró el brazo durante los ocho segundos queDarien montó el toro que brincaba sin cesar. Él corrió hacia un lado y Serena dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Es un poco aprensiva acerca de Darien siendo un mal jinete." Dijo Andrew a Nicolas "Veo eso. Puedo sentir sus uñas en mi piel." Levantó la mano de su brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó en la mejilla; y ella se calmó, escuchando como los jueces decían la puntuación de Darien.

Darien subió la valla y se quedó con los brazos en el aire, más feliz que nunca. Ella sonrió cuando la vio y dijo con la boca, "Te amo." Ella creía que él decía la verdad.

Los cuatro se quedaron hasta que Nicolas y Darien fueron recompensados con las hebillas por ganar el primer lugar en sus categorías. A Serena le encantó verlos tan felices.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece, citadina?" Darien la levantó del suelo y la besó.

"Pienso que son increíbles." Ella agarró sus mejillas y lo besó de nuevo. Se sentó y tiró de ella a su lado. "Espera a la noche."

Después que lo felicitaron y saludaron, Darien la llevó a la camioneta y la ayudó a montarse al asiento del pasajero. Ella vio cuando él se volvió hacia sus hermanos y habló con ellos. La noche no había sido como ella la había planeado. Había conocido a estos hombres por un par de semanas y no podia imaginarse alejándose de Kenyon, Dakota del Sur.

Mientras seguían charlando, Serena pensó en lo que haría cuando tuviera que irse. Planeaba llamar a un agente de bienes raíces para vender su casa en L.A. No tenía ningún plan real acerca de dónde iba a quedarse. Tan loco como sonaba, sentía a Kenyon como su hogar.

Darien llegó por el frente del camión y se subió.

"¿De qué estaban hablando?" Serena le preguntó.

La miró. "Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa."

Nicolas se metió en el jacuzzi para unirse a Andrew. "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando ella se vaya? Si seguimos adelante con los planes de Darien para esta noche, sólo va a hacer mucho más difícil dejarla ir."

"Ya lo sé." Andrew se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. "Es especial para todos nosotros."

Nicolas miró a la oscuridad de la noche. "¿Crees que se quedaría si le preguntamos?"

Andrew se encogió de hombros. "Dudo que una chica de ciudad pudiese realmente dejar la vida de ciudad."

"Dudo que podamos vivir sin ella."

Andrew se rió entre dientes. "¿Cuáles son las jodidas posibilidades de que el sueño mojado de un simple vaquero entre en su vida? Literalmente."

Esto iba más allá de su definición de coincidencia. Antes que su madre muriera, ella les enseñó su firme convicción de que todo sucede por una razón. Nicolas no podía dejar de pensar que Serena estaba aquí por alguna otra razón más que la obvia. Ella los necesitaba, y les gustara o no, ellos la necesitaban.

Darien tiró de la puerta corrediza y entró en la terraza de vidrio.

"Sólo para que sepas, Serena es la que quiere esto. De lo contrario, tú tendrías que mantener las manos quietas."

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te eligió sobre mí?"

"Ya la he follado."

Andrew resopló. "Yo también."

Los ojos de Darien se cerraron. "¿Cuándo? ¿En el sofá?"

"No."

Darien se acercó a él, y Andrew levantó una mano. "No te atrevas a golpearme, eso enviaría tu culo directo a la cárcel en un latido del corazón."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Serena, vestida con un traje de baño amarillo de dos piezas con corazones de plata pequeños, caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

Nicolas se olvidó de su propio nombre.

Ella caminó hacia el jacuzzi y entró en él. "Ustedes son realmente patéticos, ¿lo sabían?"

Darien se desvistió. "No sería así si no fueras tan malditamente caliente."

"Lo que sea." Ella lo vio entrar en el jacuzzi, desnudo y con una mirada de deseo inconfundible en sus ojos. "Todos ustedes me han visto desnuda."

"Y nunca nos aburrimos." Darien la atrajo hacia sí para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Nicolas vio como se besaron. Todo su cuerpo se apretó con un dolor familiar, una necesidad de ser bien follado. Había pasado dos años desde que Akane había salido de su cama. Él quería odiarla por lo que le hizo, pero lo sucedido aún persistía en su mente.

Andrew puso su cerveza al lado del jacuzzi y se movió hacia Darien y Serena. Le desabrochó el lazo en el centro de la espalda primero y luego la rodeó con sus manos para agarrar sus pechos. Serena se alejó de la boca de Darien y se recostó para besar a Andrew. Su pequeño traje de baño tenía corazones de metal asiendo los lados del tejido, haciendo a Darien más difícil quitárselo del cuerpo.

Nicolas se acercó. Serena se alejó de Andrew mirando los ojos de Nicolas Ella tenía los labios de un rojo rosado, hermosamente regordetes por los besos de sus hermanos y tan invitadores que él tenía que probarlos. Darien se inclinó para chupar un pezón con su boca mientras Andrew le chupaba el otro. Ella gimió contra sus labios, un sonido embriagador que envió un rayo de placer directamente a su pene.

"O alguno de ustedes quita esto como un hombre civilizado o yo voy a rasgarlo de mi cuerpo en los próximos segundos."

Darien empujó a Serena de su regazo para darle la oportunidad de desnudarse completamente.

"Eres un Neanderthal, Darien," dijo ella, deslizando sus dedos a los lados y empujando la parte inferior fuera de su cuerpo. Él le ayudó tirando el corpiño del traje por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado.

Serena se quedó desnuda, en piel delante de ellos con su sonrisa peculiar.

"Bueno, me tienes desnuda. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Tanto Nicolas como Andrew se quitaron las pantalones mientras Darien la levantó en sus brazos. La sentó en el lateral, donde ella se echó hacia atrás, sus manos abriendo sus piernas. Darien se movió a un lado y miró a Nicolas a los ojos.

"Prueba su coño."

Nicolas se adelantó y se arrodilló entre sus muslos mientras Darien se inclinó para besarla. Andrew llegó por el otro lado, jugando con sus pechos de nuevo. Nicolas vio a sus hermanos un momento antes que la lujuria llegara a él por completo. Ella abrió sus delgadas piernas aún más en una invitación a su coño desnudo, que con una mancha de humedad lo esperaba.

La tocó, acariciando sus pliegues. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos y comprendió porqué sus hermanos la deseaban tanto. Él la deseaba también.

Puso sus dedos en la lengua mientras se inclinaba para saborearla. Su cuerpo dolió de necesidad. Entregándose a sí mismo pasó su lengua por sus pliegues cremosos, deslizando sus manos por los muslos. Darien deslizó la mano por el vientre de ella y se detuvo cuando rozó su clítoris. Él lo pellizcó entre sus dedos y lo hizo rodar haciendo que su coño se llenara más de crema. Nicolas lo bebió todo.

Darien dejó que succionara con la boca su pecho, unos gemidos suaves de necesidad se escaparon de sus labios. Serena estaba cerca pero no del todo todavía, ella empujó las caderas hacia la boca de Nicolas Éste sonrió y empujó su lengua en su coño.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Ella se retorció, tambaleándose sobre sus brazos inestables.

La lamió y chupó los labios de su coño con su boca. Sabía tan dulce, tan adictiva que podría haberse quedado entre sus piernas toda la noche lamiendo su crema. Nicolas imaginó lo que era tenerla alrededor suyo. No sabía lo que esperaba al joderla, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a la realidad de tenerla. Y ellos no habían ni siquiera comenzado todavía.

Ella se corrió con un pequeño gemido, su coño ondeando alrededor de la lengua de Nicolas Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se apartó y bombeó dos dedos dentro de ella.

Serena abrió los ojos a los tres hombres que la miraban fijamente. Aunque sabía lo que habían planeado para ella, no tenía idea de lo grandioso que era.

"Siéntate en el borde, Andrew." Darien la levantó para que Andrew pudiera tomar su lugar.

Él la besó duro y salvaje, reclamándola con la lengua. Con Darien nada era delicado como había sido antes. Él la quería y se aseguraba de que ella lo supiera.

"Mámalo, mientras yo te jodo," le susurró al oído.

Andrew se acarició el pene con una mano mientras Darien la colocaba delante de él.

Ella se arrodilló en el asiento del jacuzzi y apretó las manos contra los muslos peludos de Andrew. Una perla de humedad estaba en la punta de su polla, tentándola a saborearla.

En alguna parte a un lado, Nicolas se sentó a mirar, acariciando su pene bajo el agua. Ella sonrió para sus adentros por su timidez. Agarrando su polla de la base, Andrew la dirigió hacia ella y la puso en sus labios.

En el interior del camión apenas había habido espacio para moverse. Ella arremolinaba su lengua alrededor de la gruesa cabeza manteniendo el contacto visual con el hombre frente ella. Los oscuros ojos del sheriff. De todos los hermanos Kirby, ella sabía que Andrew tenía la menor paciencia.

Bromear casi lo volvía loco.

Darien se situó detrás de ella pasando los dedos por la longitud de su raja. Ella abrió mucho las piernas cuando la tocó allí. Serena abrió la boca en un gemido y Andrew empujó su polla entre los labios.

"¿Te gusta chupar su polla, nena?" Darien se apoderó de sus caderas mientras

Andrew le retiró el pelo hacia atrás y fuera del camino.

Ella gimió alrededor de la gruesa carne y luego apretó los labios mientras se movía arriba y abajo de su eje. Los gemidos llenaban el aire a su alrededor.

La polla de Darien tocó su entrada y Serena movió sus caderas. Él empujó hacia adelante lentamente, hundiéndose centímetro a centímetro. Ella sintió fuego.

"Mierda," Nicolas susurró con asombro.

Serena se retiró remplazando la boca con la mano mientras se centraba en Nicolas El hermano silencioso quedó a un lado, observando y cruzando su mirada donde la boca había estado. Ella llegó a él, instándole cercarse más mientras Darien la follaba con diligencia.

"Akane era una idiota, Nicolas" Ella recorrió con el dedo la ranura de la polla de

Andrew, atrayendo un gemido de sus labios. "Ven aquí."

Nicolas se acercó, siguiendo sus instrucciones y se metió en el borde de la bañera, sentándose en el suelo con los brazos hacia arriba. Serena llegó a su pene y lo llevó a su boca, chupando la punta dura mientras lo bombeaba desde la base.

Andrew tomó sus pechos, alternando entre los dos, lamiendo y chupando al mismo tiempo que la follaba.

Un ménage no era nada nuevo para ella. Había habido varios casos en su carrera cuando fue requerido y hubo pocos casos donde ella se había divertido haciéndolo. Pero nunca había sido más que joder para ella. El sexo nunca había sido más que joder. La realidad de la situación, ahora, hacía parecer a eso vano e inadecuado. Ella quería a estos tres hombres y se preocupaba por ellos. Era una experiencia nueva, algo completamente ajeno a ella.

Ella se vino con la polla de Darien mientras chupaba a Nicolas y el puño de la mano de Andrew se insertaba en su vagina para estimularla. Ella ardía de un deseo insaciable. Ella los tenía y sólo quería más. Nicolas se corrió en su boca con chorros calientes de semen deslizándose por su garganta. Darien se hizo hacia atrás y la levantó en sus brazos.

Él la besó mientras se deslizaba en su interior y empujaba con fuerza contra ella.

Ella se corrió de nuevo, aferrándose a sus brazos mientras gritaba, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su pecho se alzaba con cada respiración mientras el sudor se reunía en su frente. Cerró los ojos, y Darien salió de su cuerpo y la llevó a Andrew. Ella se agarró de los brazos de Darien y se sostuvo mientras Andrew empujaba dentro de ella.

Ella no creía que podría tomar mucho más. Andrew la agarró de sus caderas y empujó en su interior. "Dios, eres tan apretada."

Darien se movió de nuevo a la bañera junto a Nicolas, ambos viendo como Andrew la follaba.

Andrew envolvió sus brazos su alrededor, una mano apretando uno de sus senos mientras que los dedos de su otra mano acariciaban su clítoris. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose ir y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Él besó y lamió su cuello, mordiéndole un poco en el hombro.

"¿Cómo se siente su pene dentro de ti, nena?" Preguntó Darien.

"Caliente." Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

"¿Te gusta?" Él se movió a la nevera y sacó algunas copas de vino y una botella.

"¿Te gusta la forma en que te folla?"

Andrew le pellizcó el pezón. Ella no podía pensar y mucho menos tener una conversación decente con Darien. Ella gimió en respuesta, y la polla de Andrew golpeó el lugar correcto. Serena gritó, arañando sus brazos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio mientras se corría duro en una interminable ola de placer.

Riendo en voz baja en su oído, Andrew agarró su cuerpo inerte. La rugiente sangre a través de sus venas golpeaba fuertemente en sus oídos y bloqueó cualquier sonido de la conversación que los hombres tenían. Ella se hundió, completamente saciada de las actividades nocturnas.

Darien la levantó en sus brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Ella se enroscó en su contra mientras él sostenía una copa de vino en sus labios. Ella tomó un sorbo del líquido fresco y se relajó contra su cuerpo. La besó en la frente y la sostuvo hasta que decidieron salir de la bañera e ir a la cama.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras Darien la llevó hasta Nicolas, quien la secó con una toalla para luego envolverla con delicadeza a su alrededor. Andrew se quedó atrás para limpiar lo que ensuciaron.

La puso en la cama y tiró las sábanas sobre ella. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que él pensaba, pero Darien cruzó la habitación, y Serena cerró los ojos y el sueño la tomó.

**Cotinuara…**

**Lamentablemente tuve un Sábado algo Ocupado Así qué solo me alcanzo el tiempo para poner unos cuantos capis y Actualizar las demás Adaptaciones, También les Informo qué ya mero se Termina Esta Historia… Pues Es Corta pero ya viene después la de Crave.. **

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo Con Más Capis!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 7**

Andrew se detuvo temprano el domingo por la mañana en la oficina a recoger su chaqueta. Él no pensaba trabajar, pero cada vez que entraba en el edificio el trabajo siempre lo encontraba.

"¡Sheriff!"

Se volvió para ver a Michiru caminar hacia él con un hombre desconocido tras ella. Su mano se detuvo cuando metía la llave en la puerta.

"Este es un amigo de Serena. Vino desde Los Ángeles." Michiru sonrió. "Su nombre es Thomas."

Andrew miró por encima al hombre y sacó la llave de la puerta, guardándola en el bolsillo. "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"Estoy aquí para llevarla a su casa. Estábamos todos muy preocupados cuando ella desapareció y estamos muy agradecidos de que gente buena se hiciera cargo."

Andrew miró al otro hombre. "¿Qué sabe exactamente de Serena?"

Thomas vaciló por un segundo. "Hemos trabajado juntos. Ella no tiene familia, y yo..." Se detuvo. "En cierto modo me convertí en su familia."

Los pelos de la nuca de Andrew se erizaron. No le gustaba el brillo en los ojos del hombre. Darien le dijo algo acerca que ella no tenía a nadie. Ni familia ni amigos, nadie. ¿Quién demonios era este tipo?

"¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?"

"Seiya Kou."

Andrew entrecerró los ojos. "Lo siento, pero no me lo ha mencionado."

"¡Oh! Bueno, es probable por el trauma de lo que pasó. Nos conocemos desde hace diez años."

Andrew destrabó su teléfono y marcó el número de la casa. Esperó a que la dulce voz de Serena contestara.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola. ¿Conoces a Seiya Kou?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo tienes que responder."

"Él es mi ex novio. ¿Sucede algo con él?"

"No. No te preocupes por eso." Entrecerró los ojos al hombre. "Te veré más tarde."

Colgó el teléfono y lo calzó en el cinturón. "Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya. Serena no tiene intención de ir a ninguna parte con usted."

Michiru lo miró boquiabierta. "Sheriff, si es de la familia, es una buena cosa."

No se molestó en responderle. La mujer confiaba en cualquiera, independientemente de su apariencia de serpiente.

"¿No cree que debería ser decisión de Serena si viene conmigo o no?"

Andrew cerró la puerta. "Ella tomó su decisión." ´

"Uh, disculpe, pero creo que lo hizo por ella." Thomas se apoyó contra el camión de Andrew de forma casual. "Ella me querrá ver. Tengo una oferta muy generosa para hacerle. Una que ella no puede dejar pasar."

"Voy a transmitirle el mensaje. Si ella quiere verlo, va a ser su elección." Andrew se dirigió hacia su camioneta dando la vuelta por detrás hacia el lado del conductor. "Nos vemos luego, Con."

Subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor. ¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo su ex novio aquí?

Darien enrolló la cuerda del esquilador alrededor de su brazo mientras enviaba al último de la manada afuera, al campo. La maldita lana había sido un endiablado desastre, y no podía esperar para tomar una ducha larga y caliente.

Tal vez podía incluso convencer a Serena de fregarle la espalda.

"¡Whoa!" Serena dio un paso con cautela en el granero. "Estuve aquí para el almuerzo y este lugar estaba limpio. ¿Qué pasó?"

Él sonrió y volvió la esquiladora a su lugar. Se sacó los guantes y se limpió el sudor de su frente. "Soy un vaquero trabajador."

Se acercó a él con cautela. "Ya veo eso. Tengo la cena lista. Nicolas no ha regresado a la casa en todo el día. ¿Lo has visto?"

Darien negó con la cabeza. "No desde el desayuno."

Se detuvo al llegar a su lado. "¿Crees que está bien? Es que no es típico de él no venir a almorzar o algo así."

Darien se inclinó para besarla. "Estoy seguro que está bien. Tenía algún Ganado enfermo en el lado opuesto de la propiedad. Probablemente estuvo tratando con esto todo el día y perdió la pista del tiempo."

Sus palabras no aliviaron su preocupación. "Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo."

Darien negó con la cabeza. "Eres linda, ¿lo sabías?"

"Lo digo en serio. Estoy preocupada por él."

La puerta trasera del granero se abrió y Nicolas entró. Serena corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos; lo cogió completamente con la guardia baja. Darien se rió con la cara de sorprendido de su hermano.

"¿Me extrañaste mucho o algo?"

Ella lo besó. "Pensé que estabas herido. No viniste a la casa para el almuerzo, y nadie te había visto desde el desayuno."

Nicolas le frotó la espalda. "Estoy bien. Parte del ganado estaba enfermo en el norte veinte y pasé la mayor parte del día cuidando de ellos."

"Ves," dijo Darien, subiéndose los pantalones. "Te lo dije."

Serena abrazó a Nicolas mientras caminaban hacia el frente del granero. "Hice la cena. Tenemos tacos esta noche."

Nicolas la besó en la sien. "Los tacos son mis favoritos."

Ella sonrió. "Lo sé."

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa juntos, reuniéndose con Andrew cuando entraban por la puerta trasera. Se veía enojado. Darien miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Por qué está tu ex novio en la ciudad?" Se quedó mirando intencionadamente a Serena, que lo miraba en estado de shock.

"No lo sé. ¿Dick está aquí, en la ciudad?"

"Dijo que su nombre es Seiya Kou."

"Ese es su verdadero nombre. Star Kou es el que usa profesionalmente. ¿Está en Kenyon?"

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. "Dijo que tiene una propuesta para ti, una que no puedes rechazar. Él quiere llevarte de vuelta a casa."

"Él no me llevará a ninguna parte." Serena les sirvió los tacos. "Es la razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Darien le preguntó.

"No lo sé. He estado pensando quién quisiera secuestrarme y dañarme, y su nombre está en el principio de mi lista."

Darien fue detrás de ella y se lavó las manos en el fregadero. "No va a hacerte daño."

"Ya lo sé." Apoyó la espátula en el mostrador y la empujó lejos. "No me siento muy bien."

Darien la observó mientras se dirigía al baño del vestíbulo; Nicolas fue detrás de ella. Hablando con Andrew, Darien dijo, "No sé lo que le ha hecho, pero quiero cortarle las pelotas por ello."

Andrew resopló. "No entiendo por qué no informó que estaba desaparecida. Ella ya faltaba desde hacía dos semanas antes de llegar aquí y cuando llamé al Departamento de Policía de L.A. para ver el informe de personas desaparecidas, no estaba en la lista. Si cuidara de ella o lo que sea, se podría pensar que por lo menos se preocuparía de dónde estaba."

Darien se movió alrededor del bar y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia donde Nicolas estaba parado, en la puerta del pequeño baño. Empujó a su hermano y entró.

Ella estaba rígida, inclinada sobre el retrete, arrodillada en el suelo. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y empujó su cabello hacia atrás, fuera del camino.

"¿Estás mejor ahora?"

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Él tomó una toalla y la humedeció, usándola para limpiarle con cuidado la nuca. No podía creer lo mucho que se había enamorado de ella en las últimas semanas. La quería en su vida y que cualquier infierno que hubiese padecido fuese largamente olvidado.

"No quiero regresar." Ella se echó hacia atrás hasta descansar contra la pared.

"Me preguntaste qué quería. No quiero volver a L.A. No quiero nunca volverlo a ver. Por favor, no me hagas irme."

Darien se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. "Nena, no vamos a hacerte hacer que no quieres. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros. Eres nuestra familia y todos te amamos." Él extendió la mano, ahuecando su mejilla cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Ella le rompía el corazón. Darien la alzó y la acunó en su pecho.

Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras la llevaba fuera del cuarto de baño. Él la amaba. Sus hermanos la querían. Él podia imaginarse a sí mismo casándose y teniendo bebés, todo el camino completo. Él la quería en su vida y estaría condenado si dejase que algún pendejo punk del culo al aire se pusiera en el camino de eso.

La llevó al cuarto de baño arriba y la sentó en el asiento cerrado del inodoro.

"Necesito una ducha, y luego nos arrastramos en la cama juntos," explicó.

Abrió el agua y empezó a despojarse de su ropa. Quería sacar la tristeza de su cara. Quería borrar de su mente cualquier cosa por la que hubiese pasado, llenando ese espacio con nuevos, felices recuerdos de ellos juntos. Dios, la amaba.

Rápidamente se duchó mientras ella esperaba, mirándolo. La ducha tenía solo un cristal, pudiendo ver ella cada movimiento suyo. Él pensó en hacer un espectáculo para ella, pero la expresión de su rostro lo detuvo. No quería sexo.

Quería amor. Pudo haberle tomado un tiempo, pero sabía que quería lo mismo. Después de enjuagarse la espuma del pelo, cerró el agua y tomó una toalla.

"Deja de preocuparte, nena. Vas a tener arrugas."

Ella sonrió. "No tengo."

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un lavabo para lavarse los dientes. Él dio un paso fuera y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su mitad inferior. "Si tienes hambre voy a traer la cena hasta el dormitorio. Podemos ver una película y abrazarnos, si lo deseas."

"¿Sólo abrazarnos?" Ella arqueó una ceja, poniendo su cepillo de dientes en el soporte.

"Bueno, no voy a decir que no si el sexo te hace sentir mejor." La alcanzó y la atrajo a su regazo. "Todo va a estar bien." Acarició su mejilla. "Te amo."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Por qué no te encontré hace años?"

Darien la abrazó, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su esencia. "No era lo suficientemente frío para conocerte."

Ella se echó a reír. "De todos modos, me hubiese gustado que vinieras a mi mesa esa noche."

Retirándose, la miró a los ojos. "¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubiera hecho?"

"Esto." Lo besó. Ahuecó su mano en la mejilla mientras sus labios lo tomaban. Darien le agarró el culo y la atrajo hacia sí, su polla endurecida debajo de la débil cubierta de la toalla. Ella rompió el beso y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Entonces te habría llevado de regreso a mi hotel y dado mi autógrafo personalmente."

Darien tragó saliva.

"Con mi lengua," añadió, de pie con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Sé que tienes hambre. Ve a cenar, y luego reúnete conmigo en el dormitorio con una película en la mano. Te voy permitir elegir lo que veremos."

Quería hacer caso omiso de su necesidad por alimentarse y saber más de ella autografiándolo con su lengua, pero su estómago gruñó, arruinando el momento. Caminaron a su dormitorio donde él encontró un par de calzoncillos limpios para ponerse.

Tiró la toalla en el pasillo y la miró. "Tú nos haces felices, Serena. A todos nosotros."

"Y ustedes me hacen feliz también."

Serena esperó hasta que Darien salió de su habitación antes de agarrar su bolso y salir por la ventana. Ella no sabía qué demonios estaba Dick haciendo en la ciudad, pero tenía la intención de verlo irse. Bajó, escalando hacia abajo, y se sacudió las manos. De los tres camiones, el de Darien era el más tranquilo, así que decidió tomar ese para ir a la ciudad. Ellos probablemente se enojarían mucho con ella por reunirse a solas con esa basura, pero ella quería que se fuera.

Odiaba pensar en los últimos diez años.

Se subió al asiento y encendió el motor. Orando lo suficientemente alto como para alertar al vecindario, salió. No podía ocultar su temor. Ella quería mudarse a Kenyon y hacer una vida aquí con sus hombres; quería superar el pasado y ser capaz de decir el nombre de Dick sin enfermarse del estómago.

Salió a la carretera principal y se dirigió a la ciudad. Se recordó de tomar una respiración profunda. Si quería encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre el secuestro, no podía ser irracional al respecto. Ella sabía que Dick conocía a sus secuestradores o donde la tuvieron secuestrada. Era un sentimiento profundo en su alma que la dejaba helada hasta los huesos.

Con una conjetura afortunada, ella lo encontró en el motel donde los secuestradores la habían llevado. Al ver el sedán azul frente a la habitación ocho, entró en el estacionamiento. Era el único coche en el lugar y ella sabía que tenía que ser de Dick. Posicionándose a su lado, estacionó y salió del camión. Su mente estaba puesta y no daría marcha atrás.

Se obligó a otra respiración profunda y llamó a la puerta.

Le tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente la abrió, estando de pie ante ella en un par de pantalones negro y una camisa abierta.

"Pensé que tu novio no te dejaría venir a verme."

"Quiero respuestas."

Dio un paso al lado, permitiéndole entrar en la habitación del motel.

Serena dudó. "Entra en mi sala," dijo la araña a la mosca. Ella apretó la correa de su

bolso; no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

"Quiero saber quién me secuestró y por qué." Ella se negó a la oferta y obstinadamente permaneció fuera de la sala.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco las respuestas a tus preguntas?"

"Te conozco. Nunca quisiste que me fuera del porno. Estabas en la cumbre de un viaje de poder y te corté a tu tamaño cuando me fui." Sus palabras tocaron un nervio en él. "Quiero respuestas."

Agarró el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. "Yo no las tengo."

Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo. "Muy bien. Dime algo más fácil. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine por ti. Para llevarte de vuelta a California, donde perteneces."

"No pertenezco a California. Ya no más."

"Vamos, Serena. ¿Realmente piensas que esos rústicos provincianos se preocupan por ti? Te di todo lo que tienes y te convertí en lo que eres."

"¡No me importa, Dick! Me has tratado como una esclava en los diez años que estuvimos juntos. Me obligaste a hacer escenas con las que no me sentía cómoda y te reías al mismo tiempo que yo las hacía. No me diste nada salvo angustia, y terminé con eso. No quiero nada de ti. Mi contrato ha expirado y nosotros no tenemos más negocios juntos."

Extendió la mano y le apretó la parte superior de uno de sus brazos.

"¡Escúchame, soy tu dueño! Dirty Sere no sería lo que es si yo no te hubiera tomado y te hubiera hecho lo que eres. Tus fans no existirían si no te hubiera empujado y hecho que follaras como una estrella del porno en lugar de la virginal ama de casa que tú querías ser. Yo te creé, y yo te di todo lo que tienes. Tú no te alejarás de mí. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí."

"Suéltame, cabrón." Ella sacudió su brazo, pero su dominio sólo se apretó.

"El senador estaba en lo cierto. Él debería haberte eliminado hace trece años."

Dick la tiró dentro del motel y cerró la puerta.

Algo le pinchó el brazo, y el mundo como ella lo conocía cayó en la oscuridad.

"¿Dónde coño está?" Darien preguntó por vigésima vez. Nicolas en silencio conducía, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera. "Si ella está herida..."

Su mandíbula se apretó con la idea. No se hacía responsable de las consecuencias si ese hombre le había hecho daño. Entraron en el estacionamiento del motel y vieron el manchado camión de Darien.

Inmediatamente se lanzó fuera y se dirigió a la habitación ocho. Dio una patada en la puerta antes que incluso Nicolas saliera del camión.

Dentro, la habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas tocada como si nadie hubiera estado allí. Nicolas encendió las luces, y Darien vio un trozo de papel en el suelo, al recogerlo, se dio cuenta que era de Serena. Su corazón dio un vuelco en la boca del estómago mientras se lo entregaba a Nicolas Ella había estado allí.

_¿Dónde coño estaba ahora?_

Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó para decirle a Andrew las noticias.

No tenía idea de dónde ir desde allí. El bastardo sádico pudo llevarla en cualquier dirección desde su humilde pueblo, en autobús, coche, tren o avión.

No tenía una puta idea de dónde empezar incluso la búsqueda.

"Cálmate, Darien. Una reacción exagerada podría hacernos perder algo."

Nicolas regresó a su camioneta. "Vamos. Él dijo que quería llevarla de regreso a Los Ángeles. Estoy seguro de que está en camino a California en este momento."

Darien vibró con ira. Apretó el puño y dio una profunda respiración, aunque no sirvió de nada. ¿Por qué diablos se fue sin decirles? ¿Por qué ella simplemente no se quedó donde estaba, segura y amada? Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. El llanto no resolvía la maldita cosa.

Subió en el asiento del pasajero y dejó que su hermano le llevara a la oficina de Andrew. Dios, odiaba la sensación de impotencia. Quería saber que estaba bien.

Lo mataba el pensar lo que ella podría estar aguantando en aquel momento. Nicolas se detuvo donde Andrew estaba y bajó la ventanilla.

"Me he comunicado con el Departamento de Policía del Estado de California. Tenemos una salida APB para su detención. El propietario del motel dijo que manejaba un sedán azul. Me he comunicado con algunas de las autoridades locales para ver si lo notaron, pero supongo que se está dirigiendo al aeropuerto de Sioux Falls."

Andrew miró a Darien. "Puedes tomar un avión y dirigirte a la gran ciudad a la que nunca has ido o puedes ir a casa y conseguir algo de sueño."

"Me subiré a ese avión." Él encontró los ojos de su hermano. "Con ayuda de Dios, es mejor que él no esté cerca cuando yo la encuentre."

Andrew gimió y se reunió con los ojos de Nicolas "Por favor, ve con él y mantenlo fuera de problemas. Realmente no quiero visitarte en la cárcel."

Minutos más tarde, estaban en el camino, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto. Darien miraba por la ventana tratando de recordar todo lo que le dijo. Vivió en L.A. Su familia vivía en Sacramento. Ella podría estar en cualquiera de esas ciudades o en ninguna. Dios, su mente le dolía con las posibilidades.

"Te va a estallar una arteria si no aflojas la mandíbula."

"Van a faltarte algunos dientes si no cierras la jodida boca," gruñó.

Nicolas se mantuvo callado. Darien no sabía si era a causa de su amenaza o porque su hermano estaba frustrado también. Los dos eran opuestos. A Darien le gustaba lo fuerte, áspero y físico. Nicolas prefería lo tranquilo, suave y tierno. Es por eso que se especializó en música mientras estaba en la universidad. Era posiblemente la única persona que Darien conocía que le gustaba Beethoven o Chopin.

"¿Él no iría a matarla, no?" La pregunta de Nicolas surgió de la nada.

Darien empujó ese pensamiento lejos de su mente cuando ellos dejaron el motel.

"Espero que no."

Era lamentable a sus propios oídos, pero era la pura verdad. Todo lo que podia hacer era tener la esperanza que ella estuviera viva. Esperaba que no resultara herida. Dios, se sentía inútil.

El aeropuerto, sorprendentemente, no estaba demasiado ocupado. Estacionaron el camión y miraron a su alrededor buscando el coche que describiera Andrew. Había posiblemente quince sedanes azules. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido el suyo.

"Mierda." Darien sacudió la cabeza.

Se dirigieron al interior, atravesaron la seguridad y fueron al mostrador por los billetes. "¿Tiene vuelos disponibles para el oeste?"

La dama en el mostrador escribió en su computadora. "Uno se va a Las Vegas en diez minutos."

Suficientemente cerca. Darien sacó su billetera. "Dos billetes."

El teléfono de Nicolas sonó y se apartó para responderlo. Darien esperó mientras la señora procesaba sus boletos. Su hermano colgó el teléfono y se acercó al mostrador de nuevo.

"Están en Rapid City, volando a Sacramento." Nicolas bajó la voz. "Andrew cree que el senador está implicado."

Darien frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Tomó los billetes que la mujer le dio y se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando hacían la primera llamada de embarque.

"Bueno, Michiru lo googleó, y allí hay el rumor que se filtra desde los opositores que tiene a su hijastra en el porno, y ese es un buen rumor. Hay todo tipo de basura por ahí acerca de Serena, sin embargo no saben su nombre. Ellos no saben que Dirty Sere es su hijastra."

Subieron al avión y tomaron sus asientos. "Entonces, ¿qué carajo está haciendo?"

"Todavía no lo he descubierto. Andrew piensa que él la sacó del centro de atención debido a la amenaza de sus potenciales oponentes de encontrar y exponer su pequeño sucio secreto."

"Entonces, ¿por qué la quiere ahora?"

"Mi conjetura es que parece mejor para él si la expone y pretenden ser una gran familia feliz. Por supuesto, no lo son y espero que la gente lo vea, pero nunca se sabe. El ladrón entró a la oficina para comenzar con eso. Estoy seguro que esto ha sucedido durante años."

El viaje en avión pareció durar días aunque en realidad fueron unas pocas horas. Después de desembarcar en Las Vegas, Nicolas compró el siguiente conjunto de pasajes para volar a California. No habían elaborado un plan, y Andrew con frecuencia los ponía al tanto con algo nuevo. Habría una conferencia de prensa al día siguiente donde se anunciaría la campaña y era muy probable que el senador hiciese un espectáculo de sí mismo.

Darien se frotó la mano en su muslo. No entendía cómo podía haberlo dejado. Si sólo se hubiera quedado... No podía protegerla y el pensar en ello, maldita sea, estaba cerca de matarlo.

"Si está herida..."

"No lo está." Nicolas lo interrumpió antes de empezar. "Me interesa ver lo que este hijo de puta ha planeado. ¿Está tratando de aprovecharse de su nombre y ganar votos?"

"No lo sé." Darien miraba por la ventana lateral. "Cuando esto se termine, le pediré que se case conmigo." Nicolas se rió entre dientes, lo que sólo molestó más a Darien.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú." Sacudió la cabeza. "No hemos determinado aún si ella quiere vivir con nosotros en Kenyon. Tiene una vida en California. No importa lo mucho que ella lo desee y anhele, uno no puede dejar su vida atrás así no más.

Especialmente cuando eres famoso."

"Ella ya no es así." Darien apoyó el mentón en el puño. "Si ella quiere quedarse en California, estoy dispuesto a mudarme. Si es que me quiere."

Nicolas arqueó una ceja a su hermano pequeño. "Realmente estás mal por ella, ¿no?"

"La amo." Para Darien, era la cosa más sencilla del mundo. No necesitaba razones o esperar más tiempo. La amaba, posiblemente desde la primera vez que vio su foto.

"¿En verdad? Menos el sexo, menos el porno. Si fuera fea, sus pechos estuvieran caídos y con cien libras de sobrepeso, ¿todavía pensarías estar enamorado de ella?"

Darien sonrió. "Sí."

"Voy a ser condenado."

"¿Qué?" Se sentó y miró a los ojos de su hermano. "Ella siempre ha sido una persona para mí. Aun cuando yo no la conocía. Fui a una de sus firmas con Daniel y la vi interactuar con los fans. Fue amable con ellos. No lo sé. Supongo que esperaba que fuera cachonda o lasciva, pero era realmente una Buena persona. Luego entró en mi vida y me noqueó completamente. ¿Y segues preguntando cómo puedo estar enamorado de ella?, en cambio yo tengo que preguntarte, ¿cómo no estarlo?"

Nicolas lo miró también a los ojos. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que caerías enamorado, de verdad enamorado, de una mujer."

Darien resopló. "Sí, bueno, vamos a traerla de vuelta a casa, donde está segura, donde yo pueda seguir siendo su amor para toda la vida."

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena se despertó en un sofá, en una oficina de lujo que no conocía.

Se tocó la cabeza mientras trataba de incorporarse, enfocándose en el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Sólo lo conocía por sus fotos y la cobertura de noticias de sus elecciones. Kenji Tsukino la miraba fijamente mientras hablaba con Seiya, elaborando algún tipo de plan para el día.

"Tengo una conferencia de prensa a la una."

Seiya la miró. "No es mi problema. Me dijiste que la trajera de vuelta y ella está aquí. Ella es toda tuya. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?"

Serena se agarró la cabeza y se obligó a calmar el estómago antes de incorporarse. "¿Qué me inyectaste?"

"Un poco de algo que conseguí de un amigo mío." Le sonrió antes de volver a centrarse en Kenji. "Quiero el dinero para poder salir de aquí."

Kenji suspiró. "Muy bien. Ya hemos terminado de hacer negocios. No quiero volver a verte otra vez."

Sacó un maletín y se lo entregó a Seiya. "Un placer."

El otro hombre salió de la oficina sin decir una palabra. Kenji se centró en Serena mientras ella luchaba por contener las náuseas junto con su ira. Había visto a su padrastro sólo una vez, y tenía dieciocho años en ese momento.

"¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?"

Kenji presionó sus dedos juntos delante de él. "Bueno, parece que mi plan no fue según lo acordado."

"Y te metiste en mi vida, ¿por qué?" Aceptando la comodidad del sofá lujoso, Serena echó hacia atrás su cabeza, diciéndose a sí misma que se relajara.

"Porque, por desgracia, no puedo mantener un secreto por mucho tiempo."

"Oh, así que soy tu pequeño sucio secreto." Serena se rió. "Espero que tu carrera arda en llamas y te pudras en el infierno."

Kenji se rió entre dientes.

Serena inspeccionó sus alrededores. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Él la había secuestrado la primera vez para sacarla de la atención de los medios que estaban a punto de exponerla, y ahora él la quería en el centro de atención. No tenía sentido.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Para anunciar tu retiro al público, por supuesto. Seiya me dijo que filmaste tu última película y que te pagó la cláusula de rescisión de un millón de dólares. Anunciarás tu retiro a mis votantes y convencerás a todos tus admiradores de que me voten."

"¿Kenji?"

Serena vio a su madre entrar en la habitación y detenerse, mirándola de frente. Olvidadas las náuseas y la ira, la amargura la invadió mientras ella miraba a los ojos de su madre por primera vez en trece años.

"Serena." Susurró. Su voz era débil, Serena se preguntó si ella lo había imaginado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Déjanos, Ikuko."

"¡Mamá, vamos!" Una joven adolescente entró en la habitación seguida de quien Serena sabía era su hermanastra Lita.

Ambas se detuvieron y la miraron fijamente.

"Todo el mundo, fuera. Ahora." La voz de Kenji se elevó mientras señalaba la puerta.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Kenji?"

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Rei. "Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Odio interrumpir la confusión, pero voy a vomitar. ¿Puede alguien indicarme la dirección del cuarto de baño?" Serena se puso de pie y Lita la siguió fuera de la habitación.

"Tú eres suya, ¿no?" Lita era unos años mayor que Rei y sorprendió a Serena con la pregunta.

"¿Su quién?"

"La hija de Ikuko. La mayor."

Serena entró en el cuarto de baño de señoras y encontró una plaza vacía. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado aunque ninguna señal marcaba su piel. Una vez que terminó, tiró de la cadena. Se sorprendió que Lita se quedase allí.

"No soy nadie." Serena abrió el grifo y puso sus manos bajo el chorro.

"Eres una superestrella. Eso difícilmente es ser nadie."

Serena agitó el agua dentro de su boca y la escupió. "¿Cómo sabes que soy una superestrella?"

"Eres Dirty Sere," dijo. Serena la miró. "Los amigos de mi novio son unos gran fans."

Serena se echó a reír. "Apuesto a que lo son." Sacó una toalla de papel de su soporte y se limpió las manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo de nuevo en nuestras vidas? Papi se despidió de ti hace trece años. ¿Por qué de repente te entrometes entre nosotros?"

"Pregúntale a tu padre. Créeme, si yo no hubiera sido secuestrada, drogada antes y arrastrada hasta aquí, no estaría aquí ahora." Serena abrió la puerta, y los movimientos bruscos de la gente a su alrededor hicieron que diera un paso atrás. "Muéstrame el camino a la puerta principal y felizmente me iré."

Lita no mordió el anzuelo. "Si papi te quiere aquí, entonces debe tener una buena razón."

"Sí. Usarme para su campaña es una maldita razón."

Lita la llevó de vuelta a la oficina donde Kenji estaba sentado con Ikuko, Rei y el resto de sus hermanos. Selene y Amyapenas la reconocieron.

Rei la observó con mirada inquebrantable.

"Simplemente no hay forma de evitar esto, Ikuko. Mi oponente quería exponerla. Es mejor si lo hacemos en su lugar. Ella me puede apoyar por ser su padrastro."

"Mira, siento estallar tu burbuja, pero yo no soy tu familia. No soy nada para ti. ¿Por qué diablos me secuestras y me traes aquí? No voy a ayudarte. Me importa un bledo tu estúpida campaña."

"Eres la hija de Ikuko."

Serena soltó un bufido. "Solamente de sangre. Eso no te hace mi familia. Ella no es mi madre. Una verdadera madre no hubiera exiliado a su hija cuando su esposo llegó."

"Yo no te exilié."

"¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces? Selene llegó a la valla sin ni siquiera abrir la maldita cosa y me dijo que ya no era bienvenida en mi propia familia nunca más. No tuviste las pelotas para enfrentarte a mí, y no levantaste el maldito teléfono ni una vez en trece años. ¿Cómo diablos llamarías el echar a tu hija fuera de su familia, madre?"

Ikuko cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y se quedó mirándose los pies. Cada uno de sus hermanos apartó la mirada de ella, salvo Rei.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

Serena tomó su lugar junto a su hermanastro, Helios, en el sofá y luchó contra las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. No lloraría delante de esta gente.

Esperaría hasta que Darien y Andrew o Nicolas vinieran y lloraría entonces, cuando supiese que era seguro.

"Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a casa. Lo que sea que ese bastardo haya puesto en esa jeringa me está enfermando, y la tensión de esta habitación me provoca ganas de vomitar." Cerró los ojos. "¿Me puedes llamar a un taxi?"

"No estás autorizada a salir." Kenji levantó su mirada.

"¿En serio? Reteniéndome en contra de mi voluntad, sumado a los cargos de secuestro. ¿Cuánto tiempo en la cárcel te crees que obtendrás? ¿No arruinaría tu campaña?"

"Para, Serena." Ikuko alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con su hija. "Tenemos mucho que hablar."

"Qué mierda. Ya he terminado de hablar." Serena se puso de pie y la habitación se arremolinó a su alrededor. Helios se apoderó de su brazo antes de que cayera de cara y la bajó hasta el sofá junto a él. De la nada, Lita le dio un paño frío y él lo utilizó para mojar ligeramente la frente de Serena.

"Increíble. Como siempre, dos personas que ni siquiera están emparentadas conmigo se están preocupando más de mí que aquellas que lo están." Ella agarró la tela de su mano y la presionó contra sus ojos. Lo utilizaba para ocultar las lágrimas que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

Rei estaba de pie. "Basta ya. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué es ella tan importante para nuestras vidas?"

"Ella es nuestra hermana, Rei," dijo Helios. Serena bajó la tela para encontrarse con sus ojos. "Tenemos otra hermana y su nombre es Serena."

Rei miró a Serena nuevamente. "¿Por qué soy la única que no te conoce?"

"Pregúntale a tu padre. O a tu madre. O a cualquier otra persona de esta jodida sala, porque yo soy la última que sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta."

"Pero tú eres Dirty Sere."

"¿Qué sabes de eso, Rei?" Preguntó Selene, hablando por primera vez desde que Serena entró en la habitación.

"Helios." Ella señaló a su hermano. "Le atrapé con una de esas revistas guarras por las que mamá siempre le regaña. Él estaba mirando su foto y dijo Dirty Sere. Ella estaba desnuda."

Todo el mundo miró a Helios, que se ruborizó. "Era la revista de Zafiro."

"De tal palo, tal astilla." Ikuko se encontró con los ojos de Serena. "Oh, no lo sabías. La única vez que me reuní con Kenji, me pidió que autografiara mi imagen para él. Fue mi primera sesión fotográfica desnuda por la que me pagaron el dinero suficiente para salir de tu casa."

"Eso es mentira, Ikuko."

"Por favor, ¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?" Serena miró a Helios. "Tengo que llamar a un amigo."

Helios alcanzó su teléfono y se lo entregó. Kenji farfullaba sobre si ella llamaba a la policía o algún periodista. Ella puso en blanco los ojos. Estaba realmente llamando a la policía, unos fuera de su jurisdicción.

"Chiba."

"Hey, Andrew. Soy yo."

"¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"Relájate. Estoy con mi supuesta familia. Seiya me trajo aquí porque Kenji le dijo secuestrarme, y bueno, estoy jugando a la buena hija en este momento en la capital del estado. ¿Dónde está Darien? Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él."

"Él y Nicolas están en camino para encontrarte. Nos enteramos de la conferencia de prensa del senador. Simplemente asumí que es donde estarías."

Serena respiró hondo y miró a Helios. "¿Cuál es tu número?" Helios miró a su padre. "Dame tu número."

Él recitó los números. Serena se los dio a Andrew. "Dile a Darien que me llame. Realmente necesito escuchar su voz."

Colgó el teléfono y se mordió el labio. Probablemente perdería el control cuando hablara con él. Su estómago le dolía ante el pensamiento de lo que él le diría. Probablemente estaba enojado porque fue sola al motel. Probablemente estaba enojado porque consiguió ser secuestrada nuevamente.

"¿Quién es Darien?"

El teléfono sonó y Serena respondió.

"Oye, nena. ¿Estás bien?"

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y éstas rodaron por sus mejillas. "Sí."

"¿Dónde estás?"

Se secó los ojos. "Edificio Capital, en Sacramento."

"¿Él está todavía allí contigo?"

"No." Se quedó mirando una mancha de la alfombra. "Darien, lo siento."

"Oh, nena. No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Estás segura? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

Ya casi estamos allí. ¿Puedes venir a nosotros?"

"Me reuniré con ustedes en la parte delantera." Colgó el teléfono. "Me tengo que ir."

"Serena," comenzó Kenji.

"No. Nunca fui considerada miembro de tu familia y no voy a fingir que lo soy ahora. Puedes decir que estoy muerta o lo que sea, no me importa. Me voy."

Se dirigió hacia afuera y comenzó a bajar por el pasillo hacia donde había un caos de gente. Los periodistas reunidos en el vestíbulo principal estaban esperando la conferencia de prensa.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, es Dirty Sere!" Gritó una y la señaló.

La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que las cámaras la estaban fotografiando. La gente corrió hacia ella preguntándole si ella era la hija misteriosa y un millón de otras preguntas completamente inadecuadas. Ella se escudó de los flashes, que se reunieron a su alrededor, que la sondeaban por información.

Poco a poco hizo su camino hacia la puerta, se abrió paso entre la masa de gente. Su estómago se tensó por sus esfuerzos y la náusea la abrumó con la intensidad de un tren de carga. Mágicamente, Darien estaba allí, como su propio caballero de brillante armadura, para escoltarla fuera del edificio. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin poder mantener sus emociones bajo control por más tiempo.

Nicolas estacionó el camión alquilado en el frente y Darien la ayudó a meterse dentro.

Los reporteros los siguieron, todavía esperando una historia cuando no había nada que contar. Él se deslizó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí.

"Está bien, nena. Estás con nosotros y todo está bien ahora."

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Todo iba a estar bien ahora.

Abrió los ojos cuando Darien se movió a su lado. Nicolas esperaba fuera con una tarjeta de acceso en la mano. Ella agarró el brazo de Darien y él se detuvo, volviéndose a comprobarla.

"Necesito algo para comer."

"Estoy en ello," dijo Nicolas, llevando su teléfono a su oído.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos y cerró la puerta del camión con una patada. Nicolas desbloqueó la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. La habitación olía a limpio. Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien, sintiéndose demasiado débil para sostenerse. Él la llevó a la cama, colocándola en el centro.

"¿Qué te hizo?"

Se echó para atrás y tiró un brazo sobre sus ojos. "Él sólo me drogó."

"¿Con qué?"

"La misma mierda de antes, creo."

Darien le quitó los zapatos. "¿Es necesario ir al hospital?"

Serena negó con la cabeza y gimió. "No. Necesito algo para comer. Vomité en el Capital, y mi estómago me está matando."

Nicolas entró. "He pedido algo de comida."

Darien miró a su hermano. "Te necesito para que vayas a conseguirle algo de ropa."

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza. "¿Algo más?"

"Ahora no."

Una vez que se fue, Darien desapareció en el cuarto de baño y preparó el agua para bañarla. Sabía que estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda, y olía como a vómito. Gimió cuando él llegó a ella.

La desnudó con cuidado y la levantó en sus brazos. La llevó al baño y atenuó las luces para ayudarla con su dolor de cabeza. La dejó apoyarse en él mientras mojaba su cuerpo con una esponja de baño.

"Gracias por venir por mí."

La besó en la frente. "¿Estás segura que estás bien? Creo que tienes que ir a un hospital para hacerte un chequeo."

"Estoy bien." Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Si no fuera por mi incapacidad para moverme y el hecho de que huelo, esto casi sería romántico."

Él deslizó la esponjilla a lo largo de su espalda. "No estás en condiciones para el romance en este momento."

"Lo siento, Darien. Sólo quería respuestas. Sabía que él las tenía y que nunca me diría la verdad si ustedes estaban conmigo."

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora." Alcanzó el jabón que había dejado sobre el asiento cerrado del inodoro y rasgó el envoltorio que lo contenía. "Tu padrastro es el culpable, ¿no?"

"No vayas en busca de sangre. Le di lo que se merecía. Él sólo quería que le ayudara a apoyar su preciada campaña."

Darien hizo espuma con el jabón de esencia a flores blancas en la esponja y la lavó. Se sentía completamente incapacitada, sin embargo, cada lugar que tocaba, dejaba atrás la necesidad de más. Quería sus dedos sobre ella, dándole el placer que sólo él podía.

Cuando terminó, colocó la esponja a un lado, obligándola a enfrentarlo. Él ahuecó sus mejillas. "Te amo, bebé. Sabes eso, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él la besó en la frente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Serena asumió que Nicolas estaba de vuelta. Darien la dejó el tiempo suficiente para agarrar una toalla del tocador. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, envolvió la toalla a su alrededor y la enganchó entre sus pechos.

"¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?"

"El Tylenol podría ayudar."

Se ayudó de su brazo mientras salía de la bañera. Darien vació el agua y cogió una bata suave y esponjosa para envolverla a su alrededor. "¿Seguro que no es necesario ir al hospital?"

Metió sus brazos por las mangas, dejando que él le atara el cinturón. "Sólo los necesito a ustedes."

Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y se apoyó contra su cuerpo caliente. No quería dejarlo ir. Nicolas llegó a la puerta del baño, anunciando que tenía comida y ropa.

"La conferencia de prensa está puesta también. Es posible que quieras verla."

Ellos se instalaron en la cama mientras Nicolas subía el volumen del televisor. Kenji estaba de pie en el podio en la parte superior de la escalera principal, dando su discurso sobre Serena.

"Como muchos de ustedes saben o no, Serena Marco, es mi hijastra. Mi oponente pensó imprudentemente que su exposición y su oficio de algún modo me dañarían a mí y a mi campaña, pero estaba equivocado. Ella es familia, y me lo tomo como una amenaza personal contra mí el que mi oponente caiga tan bajo para ganar más votos. Es evidente que sus acciones, no prueban mi incapacidad para representar a este hermoso estado, pero demuestra su incapacidad para mantener las cosas en el ámbito profesional. Mi plan es continuar con mi campaña y pedir que se tenga en cuenta sabiamente al hombre adecuado para que os represente."

Serena apagó el televisor. Ella no se molestó en hablar mientras alcanzaba el cubo de pollo que Nicolas había traído.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Divinamente." Mordió la pata de pollo y evitó la conversación.

"No pareces estar divinamente," comentó Nicolas Cogió la bolsa con las cosas que le compró. "Tengo casi todo lo que necesitas. Ropa, cepillo de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, lo que pediste."

"¿Chicos, por qué son tan agradables conmigo?" Puso a un lado la comida y limpió sus dedos en la bata. "En serio."

Nicolas habló antes de que Darien pudiera. "¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo? Puede que vengas de una familia de mierda, Serena, pero eres parte de la nuestra ahora. Te queremos y te aceptamos por lo que eres, sin tener en cuenta cualquier o cada cosa de tu pasado. ¿Por qué eres tan dura contigo misma?"

"Yo no los merezco, chicos."

"Nosotros no te merecemos." Darien la atrajo a su regazo.

"Quiero que nos casemos."

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. "¿Qué?"

"Viniste a nosotros buscando un lugar donde empezar de nuevo, y nosotros te encontramos uno. Lo que pasa es que en el rancho Chiba habrá tres vaqueros solitarios con el corazón destrozado si nos rechazaras. Tú misma lo dijiste. Te encantaba Kenyon. Queremos que te mudes con nosotros."

Serena les miró fijamente. "¿Hablan en serio?"

"¿Por qué no lo haríamos?" Nicolas agarró su mano. "No tenemos mucho que ofrecer, nada que ver con lo que estás acostumbrada, pero te prometo que nunca tendrás que preguntarte si eres o no querida. Durante este corto tiempo juntos has logrado hacer de nosotros tres unos tontos obstinados enamorados de ti."

Ella saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó firmemente. No había palabras para describer lo que sentía. Nicolas la sostuvo. Ella sabía en su interior que ellos le darían todo lo que prometieron. Tendría un hogar lleno de amor con tres hombres a los que amaba por igual.

"Quiero echarme una siesta." Ella se echó hacia atrás y se encontró con sus ojos.

"Tenemos mucho que empacar si me voy a mudar de Los Ángeles a Dakota del Sur. Incluso podríamos tener que construir una casa más grande."

Nicolas se echó a reír. "El Señor nos ayude a todos."

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo Con Los Ultimos Capis de Esta Historia…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 9**

Nicolas nunca había estado en una casa tan grande como la de Serena. Simplemente el cuarto de baño era tan grande como su dormitorio. Miró a Darien que exploraba su entorno.

"¿Cuánto paga la industria del porno?" Para Nicolas significó hacer una broma, pero Serena respondió a la pregunta.

"Me dieron contractualmente cerca de doscientos mil por película con la compañía de Seiya. Pero he hecho más que eso. A la expiración de mi ultimo contrato, Seiya accedió a pagarme un millón de dólares con el acuerdo de que me retirara. No puedo firmar con otra compañía, pero incluso si quisiera, estaba ganando unos quince mil por película antes de que firmara con él. Así que no vale la pena."

A.J dejó de mirar embobado la casa y se reunió con sus ojos. "¿Por qué la diferencia drástica?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Trabajé mucho más. Fui a firmas y fiestas. Hice más escenas. Cuando empecé, hacía una o dos escenas por película. Los aficionados exigieron más, y Seiya subió la apuesta. En mi última película, Jungle Jane, tuve un total de diez escenas."

"¿Cuando se estrena esa?" Darien le preguntó.

"A finales de este año. Tendré que hacer una fiesta de lanzamiento, pero he terminado con el resto. Seiya ya ha pagado la cláusula de rescisión."

"¿Cómo has conseguido que esté de acuerdo con una cláusula de rescisión?"

Cuestionó Nicolas "Hubiera pensado que se habría puesto duro y se habría hecho con ella."

Ella sonrió. "La cosa más inteligente que he hecho fue contratar a un abogado para revisar el contrato. Él me aconsejó contra el plazo largo, pero seguí con eso. No había ninguna garantía de que tuviera trabajo después de los cinco años, así me quedé con los diez. También entró en la cláusula de rescisión, y Seiya aceptó. De hecho, creo que asumió que no me retiraría. Tengo treinta y un años. Soy prácticamente una abuela en la industria del cine para adultos." Se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. "Él no era conocido por su inteligencia."

"Eres difícilmente una abuela." Darien y Nicolas la siguieron.

"No soy una virgen de ojos saltones tampoco." Se los llevó a su dormitorio.

"¿Qué dicen si tenemos un poco de diversión antes de empezar a trabajar?"

Los hombres compartieron una mirada. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Darien se sentó en la cama con Nicolas mientras Serena se levantaba la camisa sobre su cabeza. "No lo sé. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo divertido para hacer."

Se cogió los pechos. Con todos los ojos sobre ella, cada una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo por su vientre plano a la cintura de sus pantalones. Darien miró a su hermano que no apartaba los ojos de Serena. Ella se quitó los pantalones y los lanzó de una patada. Las bragas fueron las siguientes. Y se puso de pie ante ellos completamente desnuda con una mirada diabólica en sus ojos.

"¿Han pensado en algo divertido que podamos hacer ahora?"

Ella golpeó un dedo en su mejilla mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Darien.

Él soltó un bufido. "Estoy ansioso por escuchar tus pensamientos."

"Bien." Ella miró hacia abajo, a su entrepierna. "Quítense la ropa."

Mientras Darien trabajaba con su ropa, Serena se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Nicolas, trabajando su cremallera ella misma. Su pene ya estaba hinchado y duro a la espera de su contacto. Darien se desnudó rápidamente y arrojó su ropa al suelo para reunirse con ellos antes de besar el hombro de Serena mientras le retiraba el cabello a un lado.

"Sabes, nunca he tenido tu polla dentro de mí." Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Nicolas

"Ponla en tu interior." Darien ahuecó su pecho, besándole el cuello. "Déjale que folle tu coño mientras te follo tu culo perfecto."

Nicolas gimió ante la idea. Serena rodeó con su dedo pulgar la punta de su gruesa polla, deslizando su mano por su eje ligeramente. Los dedos de Darien acariciaban su lateral mientras ella movía sus caderas, frotándose contra Nicolas

"¡Serena, me estás matando!" Nicolas se apoyó sobre sus manos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Mierda!"

Darien la levantó del regazo de Nicolas "Introdúcele dentro de ti, cariño."

Serena dirigió su polla hacia ella y se dejó caer sobre él, haciendo gemir a ambos por la sensación. Sin preguntar, Darien fue hacia la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón, encontrando la botella de lubricante que necesitaba. Se roció un poco sobre su palma y untó su pene antes de volver con ellos de nuevo.

Nicolas cayó contra la cama, tirando a Serena con él mientras la besaba. Su posición le daba a Darien el ángulo perfecto para penetrarla.

"¡Oh!" Gimió Serena.

Darien empujó dentro de ella con cuidado, tratando de contener el gemido que amenazaba con estallar dentro de su pecho. Ella era apretada. Su mente daba vueltas. La necesidad de empujar lo abrumó. Su calor le rodeaba mientras lentamente ella abrigaba cada pulgada de su pene.

"Darien, tengo que moverme," gimió Nicolas desde debajo de ellos. "¡Oh, Dios!"

Darien se impulsó en su interior y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de que se retirara. Ellos trabajaron al unísono, uno empujaba mientras el otro se retiraba, mientras ella simplemente disfrutaba de la cabalgada.

Ella se corrió, temblando mientras Darien se deslizaba en su interior, cerrando los ojos mientras el cuerpo de ella lo ajustaba. Nicolas maldijo y empujó más fuerte. La fricción era casi insoportable. Él apretó en un puño de su mano en el pelo de Serena y la atrajo de nuevo para un beso salvaje.

"¡Joder!" Exclamó Nicolas, agarrando las caderas de Serena mientras se corría. Darien no se contuvo por más tiempo y empujó por última vez.

Serena se derrumbó sobre Nicolas ,Darien se retiró y la levantó de encima de la polla de su hermano. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, tomando su boca con la suya como si fuera su primera vez. Ella era perfecta, y era suya. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

"No planeé eso." Serena abrazó a Nicolas mientras que Darien la abrazaba a ella; de manera eficiente la envolvió en la calidez masculina.

"Así que improvisamos." Darien la besó en el hombro. "¿Estás decepcionada?"

"No." Ella sonrió como una tonta. "Nosotros tenemos, sin embargo, una casa que empacar, y no puedo mover ni una extremidad. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?"

Nicolas besó su frente. "Supongo que puedes tumbarte aquí, desnuda, mientras trabajamos en la casa." Hizo círculos con su dedo sobre su pezón. "Por supuesto, si necesitas algo, estamos aquí a tu entera disposición."

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espina dorsal. La mano de Darien permaneció a su lado, acariciando su piel ligeramente. "O podríamos contratar a alguien para venir a empacar tus cosas y pasar nuestro tiempo en la cama, donde mejor se adaptan nuestros propósitos."

Serena soltó una risita. "Son insaciables."

Nicolas la besó en los labios. "Sí, cariño. Lo somos."

Ella suspiró. "Nada me gustaría más que pasar un día en la cama con ustedes dos viviendo nuestras fantasías carnales, pero realmente quiero salir de esta ciudad. Cuanto antes, mejor."

Se incorporó, alejándolos de ella. Había planeado llamar a la inmobiliaria antes del primer secuestro y había visto que había mensajes en el contestador del piso de abajo. Esperaba que uno de esos mensajes intermitentes fuera de un promotor.

Cash envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra él. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para convencerte de lo contrario?"

La besó en el hombro, mientras sus manos se movían hasta ahuecar sus pechos.

Ella estaba tentada. Cerró los ojos y debatió sus opciones, prometiéndose a sí misma que al final los compensaría.

Su primer día de regreso en Kenyon, lo pasaría en la cama con ellos tres.

"No." Ella agarró sus manos y se echó hacia atrás para darle un beso. "Quiero irme de aquí y volver a Kenyon."

Ella se deslizó de la cama y encontró el albornoz. Después de ponérselo, se volvió para ver a dos hombres muy decepcionados mirándola. Puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Vamos. Les prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa los compensaré." Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Durante todo el día."

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Cash fue el primero en asentir, estando de acuerdo.

"Todo el día. Sin si, y, o peros. Te tendremos durante todo el día."

"Trato hecho." Ella sonrió. "Voy a tomar una ducha. Ustedes dos se visten y empiezan a trabajar."

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos el Proximo Fin de Semana con el Capi final y Epílogo y si el tiempo lo permite Con los Primeros 2 Capis de Crave.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 10**

Pudo haber tomado lo que parecía una eternidad, pero Serena finalmente puso la última caja en la parte posterior del camión de mudanzas y aseguró la puerta. Terminó llamando a la compañía de mudanzas para que viniese a ayudarlos e, incluso con los cinco hombres, ellos tres estaban agotados. Darien se derrumbó en el centro del suelo de la sala de estar vacía, mientras que Nicolas se sentaba en la escalera, con los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas.

"¿A qué hora sale nuestro avión?"

"Cinco y media de la mañana."

Darien gimió. "Eso es jodidamente muy temprano."

"Dímelo a mí."

Subiendo las escaleras, Serena pasó Nicolas"Vamos entonces. Voy a tomar una ducha e ir a la cama."

Entró en el dormitorio principal y miró fijamente al espacio desnudo. Había dejado la cama para dormir, era el único elemento en la casa que no se llevaron. Habían necesitado dejarla con ellos, incluidas las toallas para las duchas, pero todo lo demás había desaparecido. Era una sensación inquietante.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Nicolas le pasó una mano por la espalda.

"Estoy bien. Sólo tenía un pequeño momento de despedida con mi casa." Se encogió de hombros. "Fue lo primero que compré cuando tuve mi primer cheque de pago. Puse quince mil dólares completos como pago inicial de mi préstamo."

"¿Te arrepientes?" Darien le preguntó.

"No. No quiero vivir más aquí." Entró y comenzó a desnudarse junto a la cama. "Probablemente apesto, pero yo creo que pueda mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para ducharme."

Darien le agarró la mano. "Vamos a cuidar de ti."

Nicolas tiró la camisa por sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a la bolsa de viaje que trajo para pasar la noche. Ella cedió y le permitió a Darien llevarla al cuarto de baño. Él se alejó lo suficiente como para activar la ducha antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

"Eres hermosa." La besó. "Y una completa distracción. Miraba mientras marcabas las cajas y conseguí estar tan caliente que no podía incluso pensar con claridad."

Sonó el teléfono de Nicolas, y Serena se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para oírlo responder. Entonces se vino abajo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Darien y, llorando contra él, dio a conocer las emociones que había guardado todo el día.

"Hey." Darien ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de ella hacia él. "¿De qué trata esto?"

"Nada." Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Respiraba en la salada fragancia masculina de su piel y lo apretó más fuerte.

Besó su cabeza. "Te quiero, cariño."

Darien los desnudó, a ella y a sí mismo. Sus emociones estaban todavía dispersas pero al entrar en la ducha, momentáneamente, las olvidó. Él alcanzó la barra de jabón e hizo espuma entre sus manos. Él mantuvo su promesa. Se hizo cargo de ella, besándola mientras lavaba la suciedad y el sudor de su cuerpo. Le pellizcó los pezones, enviando un rayo de placer directamente a su coño.

"Deja de permitir que te siga molestando el senador y el resto de ellos, Serena. Estás con nosotros ahora, cariño. Te amo, y te prometo que estoy aquí para ti para lo que necesites." Le subió la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. "Si quieres quedarte aquí, podemos. Quiero casarme y formar una familia contigo, y si eso significa que tengo que trasladarme a Los Ángeles para ese fin, estoy haciendo mis maletas. Sólo dilo y yo me encargo de todo."

Su corazón se derritió con su declaración. "¿Dejarías Kenyon por mí?"

"Serena, la única razón por la que vivo en Kenyon es porque yo no sabía lo que quería. Estaba en fiestas y viajes estando en la universidad, pero nada me satisfacía. Kenyon fue donde mi padre nos crió, y parecía la respuesta correcta a lo que estaba buscando." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Pero todos mis deseos y necesidades han cambiado. Contigo es donde quiero estar. No porque estoy obsesionado o porque me das mucha pena. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti, porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti, nena."

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "¿Qué harías aquí?"

Sonrió. "Soy un hombre de muchos talentos. Me gradué en Administración de empresas. Estoy seguro que hay algo aquí fuera que podría poner en buen uso ese dinero gastado."

Se lavó su cuerpo mientras ella lo miraba, estupefacta. No tenía la respuesta para su declaración. Se lavó, cortó el agua y tomó las dos toallas del soporte.

"¿Es por eso que estabas llorando?"

Ella tomó la toalla que le ofrecía y la envolvió a su alrededor. "No sé. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes."

"¿Qué cosas?" Él apartó una hebra de cabello mojado de su mejilla.

"Mi familia, para empezar." Cerró la tapa del inodoro y se sentó. "Pensé que tal vez había una segunda oportunidad, pero está tan claro como el cristal que yo nunca había encajado en su estilo de vida."

Darien se arrodilló delante de ella. "¿Realmente los necesitas?"

"No. Pero los quiero." Ella se miró las manos, cruzadas en su regazo. "Ni siquiera sé porqué."

Le levantó la mano y la besó. "Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "¿Tú realmente te mudarías a Los Ángeles por mí?"

Él sonrió. "En un latido del corazón. Quiero que te cases conmigo, Serena. Quiero que iniciemos una familia y envejezcamos juntos."

_Sí, eso era lo que quería._

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo. Darien le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Por qué lloras cuando digo eso?"

"Porque. Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad." Sollozó. "No se supone que me ames. Se supone que me joderías y huirías. Se supone que estás asqueado por mi carrera. Supongo que debo tener alguna enfermedad de puta. No se supone que te enamores de alguien como yo."

"_De alguien como tú..._ ¿qué diablos significa eso?"

Se apartó de él y se detuvo frente al espejo. "Una puta. Una ramera. Una mujer que deja a los hombres joderla por dinero. La estrella del porno. Eso es lo que soy."

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Así que en tu mente eres tan mala que posiblemente no puedes ser digna de amor? Eso no es todo lo que eres, Serena. Eso ni es siquiera parte de lo que eres."

"La impresión general de la gente es que sólo soy buena para el sexo o que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad. No soy lo suficientemente buena para asociarme con alguien en público."

"¿Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Un poco tarde para preguntarme." Cuando no dijo nada, añadió con indiferencia, "Supongo que todo es posible teniendo en cuenta tu reputación. No sé dónde tu polla ha estado y no usamos un condón."

"Si dijiste eso para cabrearme, tuviste éxito." Él resopló y se sentó en el inodoro.

"Tú crees que el amor viene con condiciones."

"¿No lo hace?"

"No. No es así." Se inclinó hacia delante y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

"Entonces responde a mi pregunta. Si dejamos de tener sexo, ¿todavía me amarías?"

"Esa es una pregunta tonta."

Serena se burló. "Obviamente, una que no puedes contestar."

"Oh, puedo responder, pero no te va a gustar mi respuesta." Le dio una larga mirada. "Si nunca tuviéramos sexo de nuevo, me sentiría de manera diferente. Es sólo la manera de la naturaleza humana. Si me haces esa ridícula pregunta con la esperanza de averiguar si yo estoy contigo solamente por el sexo, fracasaste miserablemente."

"¿Por qué sientes por mí de manera diferente?"

"Debido a que no podemos estar más cerca de lo que estamos ahora." Se puso de pie. "Eres tu propio peor enemigo, Serena. Lamentablemente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para protegerte de eso."

"¿Por qué te importo, Darien?"

Se detuvo en la puerta, de espaldas a ella. "No tengo la respuesta lógica. Sólo lo hago. Supongo que en el fondo, siempre lo he hecho."

La dejó sola en el cuarto de baño. Serena se frotaba la frente cuando Nicolas reapareció.

"¿Te duchaste sin mí?"

Ella trató de darle una sonrisa. "Estoy cansada. Lo siento."

Nicolas entró al baño y le besó la mejilla. "Ve a la cama, cariño. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caerte."

Ella siguió su consejo y se dirigió a la cama donde Darien yacía, con los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza.

"Se supone que debías decir que no te importaría si nunca tuviéramos sexo otra vez, que me amarías no importa lo que pase." Ella dejó caer la toalla y se arrastró por encima de él, deslizándose por debajo de las sábanas. "Eso es lo que quería de ti."

"Si lo hubiera dicho, sería una declaración de mierda."

"¿Así que no me amas, no importa qué? Eso hace que el sexo sea la condición."

Él resopló de nuevo. "¿Por qué las mujeres hacen esto? Esta afirmación tiene dos partes. Me estás preguntando acerca de la intimidad y yo estoy hablando del sexo. Sería una mentira para mí decir que no me importaría si mi polla nunca jodiera tu coño de nuevo. No tiene nada que ver con si yo te amo o no."

"¿Pero qué pasa con tu amor por mí?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Si nunca más tuviéramos sexo, ¿todavía me amarías?"

Él no respondió.

Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "Creo que es respuesta suficiente."

Ella se apartó de él y se abrazó apretada a su almohada. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que a él realmente le importaba? Él, como todos los hombres en el mundo, sólo se preocupaba por una cosa. Y no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

"Deja de llorar, Serena."

"No me hables." Sollozó.

Darien la rodó de espalda y la sujetó a la cama. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"La pregunta es tonta." Él le dio un empujón a su polla contra ella, rozándole su clítoris. Se quedó sin aliento. "Pensar en si nunca tuviéramos sexo es irrelevante porque lo tendremos. Una y otra vez, lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo." Probó su entrada y empujó duro, haciéndola gritar al sentirse completamente llena. "Si va a hacerte feliz que admita que sí, que todavía te amo con todo mi corazón, incluso si nunca te toco otra vez, lo admito. Pero es un punto discutible, nena. Voy a tocarte y joderte, preferentemente hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda caminar."

Sus caderas empujaron duramente en su contra. Él no era el amante suave y sensual. Era intenso, codicioso, tomando lo que necesitaba y dándole poco espacio para la protesta. Ella cerró los ojos.

"Abre los ojos y mírame." Agitó sus ojos al abrirlos. "No vas a deshacerte de mí fácilmente, nena. No voy a ningún lugar."

Tomó su boca, empujando su lengua entre sus labios tan duro como sus caderas golpeaban en su contra. Su reserva se derritió. La primera explosión de placer se elevó de forma inesperada. Las manos de Darien levantaron sus caderas de la cama y empujó dentro de ella. Ella no pudo contenerse mientras él repetidamente golpeaba el único lugar dentro de ella que la hacía gritar.

"Nunca cuestiones mis sentimientos por ti, Serena. No van a cambiar." Tiró de ella y la volcó sobre su estómago. Levantó su culo y empujó dentro de su coño de nuevo.

Arañó las sábanas. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Cerró los ojos cuando la golpeó, llevándola más cerca de otro orgasmo. Darien se corrió con ella a la tercera vez, sacudiéndose en su contra mientras chorros de esperma salpicaban su interior.

Su gemido fue fuerte y largo, durando hasta la última ondulación. Se desplomó a su lado y tiró de las mantas sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

"¿Están despiertos?" Nicolas salió del baño.

"Sí," dijo Darien pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Nicolas caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sentó. El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. Ella se levantó de su lugar y se puso de espalda.

La viscosidad del sexo permanecía entre sus piernas y le hizo sentir incómoda.

"Tengo que levantarme." Decidió que por el lado de Nicolas sería más fácil y caminó alrededor de la cama, desnuda, a sabiendas de que cada hombre la miraba fijamente. Cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella y respiró hondo.

Abrió el grifo y ahuecó sus manos para beber antes de agarrar un rollo de papel higiénico para limpiarse. Después, apagó la luz y volvió, para encontrar a Nicolas y Darien cómodamente recostados en la cama. El centro era el único lugar vacío, y eso sólo significaba que tendría que arrastrarse sobre uno de ellos para llegar allí.

"Podrías haber esperado hasta que volviera para instalarte en la cama."

Nicolas le sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento."

Fue al final de la cama y se arrastró hasta el medio desde allí. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Ella tiró de las cubiertas y se deslizó por debajo de ellas. Darien estaba a su lado, dándole la espalda.

Se acostó de lado, mirando hacia la espalda de Darien y se quedó observando sus tensos músculos. La mano de Nicolas la rodeó y se acunó alrededor de su pecho. Ella se acercó a Darien, deslizando su mano por su brazo. Medio esperaba que él la apartara, pero él unió sus dedos con los suyos, sosteniendo su mano contra su cuerpo caliente.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño.

Darien no habló mucho a la mañana siguiente. Se detuvieron en una panadería cercana para el desayuno y se sentaron en una de las mesas en el interior.

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?" Nicolas sacó el bollo de su bolsa.

"Nada," murmuraron entre dientes.

Darien tomó uno de sus rollos de canela mientras que Serena mordió el donut de chocolate que compró.

"No parece nada."

Darien ignoró a su hermano. " Más vale que Andrew llegue a tiempo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Ansioso por llegar a casa?" Preguntó Serena.

Darien resopló. "Odio los aeropuertos."

Ella lo miró un momento antes de decir, "Bueno, yo no puedo esperar para verlo."

Darien trató de sacudirse el comentario. Ella siempre corría hacia Andrew cuando ellos discutían. "Él no te besó e hizo eso mejor."

Ella soltó un bufido. "¿Celoso?"

Nicolas pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. "¿Qué me perdí?"

A la vez, comenzaron a hablar de lo que estaba mal con el otro. Los ojos de Nicolas se agrandaban mientras escuchaba.

"No entiendo cual es el gran problema."

"No entiende cual es el gran problema."

Se detuvieron y se miraron. Darien hizo todo lo que le pidió. Ella quería que él lo dijera, y lo hizo. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

"¿Por qué tengo que ser el mediador?" Nicolas se sacudió las migajas de su muffin.

"Uno, Darien dice lo que piensa, por lo que si quieres saber algo, pregúntale a quemarropa o te puedo garantizar que no te gustará la respuesta. Dos, si sabías lo que ella quería, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? Y tres, los dos son tal para cual. Voy admitirlo, tenía mis dudas, pero lo son."

Darien se cruzó de brazos. "Yo lo dije."

"Después de que llorara."

"¡Fue una pregunta tonta!"

"No, no lo fue. Era perfectamente razonable. Sólo te preocupas por una cosa, Darien Chiba, y no tiene nada que ver con el amor."

Ellos no lo hicieron mucho mejor durante el viaje en avión. Ella tomó el asiento de la ventana y lo dejó en el pasillo. Cada vez que Darien trató de dormir, alguien lo despertaba. Un tipo que caminaba con una gran chaqueta que le azotó en la cara fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Abrió los ojos. Un bebé lloraba dos asientos más allá en la sección central del avión y la madre ni se daba cuenta.

"Si no te amase, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí?"

Serena abrió los ojos. La cara de Darien estaba a centímetros de la suya mientras trataba de dormir un poco en el área confinada. "Sabes por qué. Sexo."

"Ningún coño vale esto, aunque sea malditamente fuera de este mundo de bueno." Ella soltó un bufido. Darien apretó los labios contra su frente. "Tú te lo mereces, sin embargo."

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra él. "Me alegro de que lo creas."

La besó. "Te amo, Serena. No lo diría si no fuera así."

Cuando aterrizaron, estaba Andrew allí recibiendo a Serena, saludándola con los brazos abiertos. Ella lo abrazó, mientras que Darien y Nicolas esperaban su equipaje.

"Después de que se casen, ¿vas a seguir compartiéndola o será eso el final de la línea para Andrew y para mí?" Nicolas levantó las bolsas y echó un vistazo a su hermano.

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Dudo que nos vayamos a casar."

"Hey, chicos, ¿están listos para irse?"

Nicolas metió una bolsa en los brazos de Andrew. "Te juro que es como ser niñera de dos niños de cinco años de edad. Dile al cabeza arrastrada que está allí que te vas a casar con él, Serena. Todos sabemos que lo harás."

Ella se detuvo y miró a Darien. Darien habló, "No digas una palabra." Pasó a su lado. "Necesito un poco de maldito sueño antes de que siquiera pensemos sobre esa conversación."

El trayecto hasta Kenyon fue casi insoportable. Darien condujo su camión hasta el aeropuerto antes que salieran para California, y él tenía que conducir por sí mismo de vuelta a Kenyon. Serena decidió viajar con Andrew.

No sabía por qué estaba tan jodido alrededor de ella. La amaba. Él no podia decirlo de otra manera o hacer que le creyera de alguna otra forma. Él la amaba. Punto.

_Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?_

Ingresó en el camino de entrada detrás de su hermano y se estacionó junto a él.

El lugar no había cambiado, y él no quería nada más que caer dormido en su cama. Llevó las bolsas al interior y se dirigió por las escaleras a su habitación. El lugar era un desastre, y él no dormía en su cama desde hacía varios días. En lugar de caer de cara, se volvió y se dirigió hacia el granero.

El cuarto de huéspedes en el desván del granero era exactamente lo quenecesitaba. Contempló la pintura de Serena sobre la cama. Ella era tan Hermosa que casi le cortaba la respiración. Entró y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba dormir.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo las sábanas llevando sus boxers.

No había estado acostado demasiado tiempo antes que la puerta se abriera y

Serena entrase en la habitación.

"¿Te escondes de mí ahora?"

"Necesito dormir," murmuró en su almohada.

Serena se arrastró a su lado. Acostada sobre su espalda, se quedó mirando el techo. "¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte?"

"No en este segundo. Realmente quiero dormir un poco."

Ella miró por encima de él. "¿Entonces nos casamos y formamos una familia?

¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos?"

Darien gimió. "Cuando las mujeres dicen que quieren dormir un poco, ese es el final de la conversación. ¿Por qué no pueden los muchachos tener el mismo poder?"

"Lo digo en serio, Darien."

"Yo también." Rodó de espalda. "Pensé que no querías casarte."

"No he dicho eso. Pero no tengo idea de lo que voy hacer con mi vida. No soy del tipo-chica-que-observa-sentada-las-telenovelas-en-casa. Siempre he trabajado. Yo no fui a la universidad."

"Si tenemos hijos, eso es un trabajo." Darien le sonrió.

"Lo digo en serio. He amado las vacaciones de todas estas últimas semanas, pero no creo que me pueda pasar el resto de mi vida sin hacer nada mientras que tú te vas a trabajar."

"Puedo encontrarte algún trabajo de vaquera en el rancho." Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo. "O podríamos permanecer en Los Ángeles. Te dije que estaba bien con eso. El viaje en avión no tarda mucho, y mis hermanos pueden vivir sin nosotros durante la semana."

"¿Y nuestros futuros hijos?"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Pueden vivir sin sus tíos durante la semana?"

Darien la miró. Su mente le dolía con los círculos en que ella lo hacía correr ¿Por qué no podía terminar de decir lo que pensaba y pensar lo que decía?

Serena se sentó cuando su teléfono sonó, dándole la espalda. En serio, necesitaba un poco más de horas de sueño antes de que tuvieran esta conversación. Medio escuchó su conversación y esperó a que colgara el teléfono.

"Esa era mi hermana." Se volvió hacia él. "Ella quiere llegar a conocerme."

A la mierda el sueño. No iba a dormir a corto plazo. Darien se sentó. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Andrew presentó cargos por los secuestros, y estoy segura que el buen senador se va a la mierda. Pero por otro lado, Rei está muy enojada, consigo misma, sobre la situación. Helios también."

"¿Quién es Helios?"

"Mi hermanastro." Ella se deslizó en la cama. "Preguntaron si podrían venir aquí a visitarme. Creo que todavía asumen que estoy en L.A., pero yo no lo sé."

Darien se frotó los ojos. "¿Tu madre los va a dejar?"

"No lo sé." Miró a su celular. "Rei va a llamarme." Ondeó sobre ella y la tiró sobre la cama, situándola entre sus piernas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó, besándola ligeramente en la frente.

"Tienes que tomar una decisión acerca de lo que quieres." La besó en la mejilla.

"Si quieres quedarte en Los Ángeles, está bien. Estoy justo allí contigo. Si deseas permanecer en Kenyon, también está bien. Nuestros niños serán felices donde quiera que estemos y, desde ese aspecto, vamos a tener un montón de millas de viajero frecuente, independientemente de donde vivamos. Depende completamente de ti."

"¿De verdad quieres decir lo que dijiste ayer por la noche o acabas de decirlo para conseguir que me calle?" Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus brazos.

"¿Seguimos peleando por eso?"

"¿Querías decirlo?"

"Quise decir cada maldita palabra que salió de mi boca."

Ella se echó a reír. "Eso es todo lo que quería saber."

Ella se puso de pie y él la tiró nuevamente de espalda contra el colchón.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"Yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dormir todo el día."

"¿Es así?" Él la besó. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer justo donde estás."

Él puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y pasó una pierna sobre las de ella, fijándola efectivamente a la cama con su cuerpo. Luchó sin entusiasmo antes de suspirar y quedarse quieta. Lo besó suavemente en la frente y recorrió con los dedos su pelo.

"Te quiero, Darien."

Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en su comodidad. "Sabes que te amo también."

Andrew estaba encaramado en un taburete en la cocina mientras leía el periódico.

No había visto a Serena o a Darien desde que llegaron a casa, y Nicolas no parecía muy contento con ellos por haber desaparecido.

"¿Crees que están atornillándose entre sí los sesos?" Andrew le preguntó.

Nicolas resopló. "Lo hicieron anoche. No estoy seguro que les quede mucho seso para joder."

"Ah." Andrew dejó el papel a un lado. "Ellos no te incluyeron."

"No es eso." Nicolas se lamió los labios. "Darien le dijo a Serena que si quería quedarse en Los Ángeles, que se quedaba con ella. Ella está considerándolo."

"Pensé que se estaba mudando aquí con nosotros."

Nicolas agarró una cerveza de la nevera. "Piensa otra vez. Ella tiene otras opciones.

Darien quiere casarse con ella. Él quiere tener bebés con ella, y él quiere alejarse de nosotros."

Andrew miró a su hermano. "¿Ellos te dijeron eso?"

"Queda implícito. Ella tiene una casa grande en Los Ángeles, y él ha sido siempre un espíritu libre. Él odia el rancho, siempre lo ha hecho. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que se fuese para siempre. El volver casi lo mató cuando papá murió."

Andrew no pudo negar la declaración. A Darien gustaba vivir donde quiera que él ponía su cabeza. Sólo volvió para ayudarles a salir del apuro, pero de un modo ellos lo retuvieron. Frunció los labios.

"Mira, no es que no quiera que ellos sean felices. Lo quiero."

Nicolas apuntó con la botella. "Sólo pensé que estarían aquí, ya sabes."

Los llaneros solitarios regresaron a la casa principal en torno a las seis cuando empezó a llover. Volvieron empapados, los zapatos chirriando en el linóleo. Serena se encontró con Nicolas primero, deslizándose hacia él ya que estuvo a punto de caerse. Ella se rió y lo abrazó.

Él se apartó de ella. "Necesito ir arriba."

Cuando se fue, Serena se volvió hacia Andrew. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

Se acercó a Andrew y besó su mejilla. Andrew se apartó y se puso de pie. "¿Estás planeando volver a Los Ángeles?"

Ella tomó su asiento. "No en este segundo, no. ¿Eso es lo que está mal con Nicolas?"

"¿Creí que ustedes dos habían hablado sobre eso?"

"Andrew, no hemos decidido nada," dijo Darien, uniéndose a la conversación. "¿Por qué el interrogatorio?"

Miró entre ambos. "Olvídense que he dicho algo."

Salió de la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano.

No había nada, y había probablemente un millón de cosas mejores que él podría hacer que estar deprimido sin rumbo.

Serena lo siguió hasta el living y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. "¿Qué te molesta, Andrew?"

"No lo estoy." Pasó el canal. Lo único remotamente interesante en la televisión era el porno y sólo porque no lo había visto antes. Apagó el televisor.

Darien se acercó con una cerveza en la mano, tomando asiento en el sillón reclinable. "La hermana de Serena la llamó. Ella quiere conocerla. Esa es una de las razones que estamos teniendo en cuenta para quedarnos."

Andrew se encontró con los ojos de Serena. "¿Por qué no me dijiste esto?"

"Me acabo de enterar esta mañana." Ella se pasó los dedos a través de su pelo mojado. "Estoy tratando de imaginar todas las posibilidades."

Darien apoyó los pies y se recostó en la silla. "Te dije que no te preocupes por ello."

"No es tan sencillo, Darien." Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué no es sencillo? Nosotros vamos a tener que volar de cualquier forma. Si nos quedamos en Los Ángeles, nos gustaría volar aquí por lo menos dos veces al mes. Y viceversa, si vivimos aquí. Cuando tengamos hijos, nos gustaría volar probablemente menos, pero nuestras familias todavía podrían venir a vernos. No entiendo cual es el problema." Inclinó la cerveza en sus labios y bebió antes de detenerla en su rodilla otra vez. "La única cuestión aquí es: ¿dónde quieres vivir tú?"

Andrew esperó la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Pensó que ella habría de saltar sobre la oportunidad de conocer a su familia, y que no tenía el derecho a decirle que no. Pero no significaba que no la echaría de menos.

"Me voy a la cama. No he hecho nada hoy, lo que significa el doble de trabajo para mañana." Andrew se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"¿Andrew?" Serena se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. "Por favor, no te enfades conmigo."

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras. No importaba lo que él pensara. Él, como Nicolas, había sido cortado de su vida y echado fuera de su cama.

De alguna manera, debería haberlo esperado. Tarde o temprano, tenía que haber sabido que tres hombres no podían compartir a una mujer por igual. Pero no había guardado su corazón y se había enamorado de ella. Ahora tenía que vivir con ello.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien. "Pensé que dijiste que no les importaría."

"No. Lo que dije es que ellos pueden vivir sin nosotros durante la semana." Se puso de pie. "Esto no es lo que planeaba al volver a casa."

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio. ¿Quién demonios era ella para bromeando con este arreglo? Era bastante difícil complacer a un hombre, mucho menos tres. Y ahora su hermana posiblemente entraba en escena. Se cambió su ropa mojada por un pijama seco. Darien la alcanzó segundos más tarde usando únicamente calzoncillos. "No les dejes influenciarte."

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? No se trata sólo de mí, Darien. Se trata de todos nosotros. L.A. tiene grandes beneficios, pero me gusta la comodidad y la seguridad que Kenyon me da, que ustedes tres me dan. Pensé que tal vez podríamos construir una casa juntos. No hay demasiado espacio en ésta para más personas." Sonrió. "Y tal vez como ya es verano, Rei pueda venir aquí por una semana o algo así. No sé lo que haremos, pero vale la pena darle una oportunidad."

Darien cruzó la habitación. "¿Por lo tanto es definitivo? ¿Nos vamos a quedar en Kenyon?"

"Sí." Ella se recostó contra el colchón. "No podía dejar de pensar en que a nuestros futuros hijos le falten sus tíos. Sé que nuestros niños nos tendrían a nosotros pero necesitarían a Andrew y Nicolas Yo también los necesitaría."

Darien sonrió. "Por lo tanto, ¿construiremos una casa para criar a nuestros hijos y jugar con Nicolas y Andrew los fines de semana?"

"¿Por qué sonríes tan ampliamente?"

"Porque eres tan condenadamente linda." Se arrastró sobre ella y la besó en la boca. "Sólo pensar en ti me hace sonreír."

"Yo no soy linda."

"Sí, lo eres." La besó en los labios y levantó sus caderas para que su coño presionara contra su polla. "Todo sobre ti es lindo."

Empezó una rutina lenta, burlándose de ella. Su pelvis se sacudía contra la de él. Ella amaba a Darien y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero amaba a sus hermanos también. Quería pasar su vida con todos ellos.

Él deslizó sus pantalones por su cadera y puso sus piernas hacia delante para sacárselos, separándolas cuando acabó.

Serena se sentó justo lo suficiente para tirar de su camisa por sobre su cabeza. La arrojó a un lado y extendió la mano para acunarle la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Serena, cuando tengas más tiempo…" Nicolas se paró cuando tropezó en la puerta y los vio. "Juro que ustedes dos necesitan un hobby."

Darien se rió entre dientes. "Este es nuestro hobby."

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Nicolas?"

"Uh." Nicolas miró sus senos. "Yo quería preguntarte si..."

"Tío, estás dando tumbos con tus oraciones como el chico que ha visto su primer par de tetas." Darien se sacó sus boxers. "Dile lo que quieres y vete o cierras la boca y vienes aquí."

Nicolas se calló y cruzó la habitación. Serena lo miró mientras se quitaba la ropa, manteniendo él sus ojos sobre su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Darien resbaló sus dedos por sus pliegues, enterrándolos profundamente en el interior de su coño.

A.J ahuecó sus pechos. "No quiero que te quedes en Los Ángeles." Ella lo atrajo hacia sí por un beso. De los tres hombres, Nicolas era el más tierno amante, y ella amaba eso de él. La hacía sentirse querida y apreciada. Darien, por el contrario, la hacía sentirse caliente y amada. Una mirada de él y deseos carnales corrían por su mente, todas y cada una de las cosas que quería hacer con él.

"Serena, tenemos que hablar." Andrew entró al dormitorio y se detuvo. No se molestó en decir más. Se despojó de lo único que llevaba y se les unió en la cama.

Andrew la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Ella supuso que era debido a su primera reunión cuando lo detuvo todo para ayudarla. O tal vez era el uniforme y la insignia.

"No puedes dejarnos, Serena." Andrew la apartó de los labios de Nicolas para mirar sus ojos. "Yo no quiero que te quedes en Los Ángeles. Te quiero aquí con nosotros, donde perteneces."

Darien se rió y besó su muslo. "Nos vamos a quedar aquí, imbécil. Vamos a construir nuestra propia casa y sólo jugaremos los fines de semana, pero nos quedamos en Kenyon."

Andrew buscó los ojos de ella. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Darien quiere casarse y tener hijos. Sé que estaríamos bien en L.A., solos, pero no quiero que mis futuros hijos estén lejos de sus tíos."

Tragó saliva y se reunió con los ojos de Nicolas "Y no quiero estar lejos de ustedes dos tampoco."

Andrew se inclinó y le lamió un pezón mientras que Nicolas la besaba. Los dedos de

Darien se deslizaron por su coño y la punta roma de su polla los reemplazó.

Andrew la empujó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Nicolas lo hacía. Darien empujó dentro de ella.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Serena agarró los brazos de Nicolas y de Andrew.

Darien la levantó de la cama, completamente incrustado en su interior, y cambió de lugar para que ella estuviera arriba. Él la guió a lo largo de su eje, bombeando en ella dos veces antes de decir,

"Lubricante en la cómoda."

Tiró de ella hacia delante y se aferró a uno de sus senos. Serena cerró los ojos.

Un hermano salió de la cama y el otro llevó su pene a su boca. Sus labios se separaron y él continuó hacia su interior.

"Eres hermosa, Serena," le susurró al oído Andrew. No había oído que se moviera.

"Una polla en tu coño y una polla entre tus labios me provocan ganas de venirme ahora mismo."

Su dedo rozó a lo largo de su espina dorsal, enviando un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Darien empujó en ella, con las manos en sus caderas. Nicolas con la mano ahuecada en la parte posterior de su cabeza condujo su polla entre sus labios. Cerrando sus ojos, ella se centró en el placer nada más.

Un poquito de lubricante presionó contra su ano mientras Andrew trabajaba su dedo dentro. La excitación se construía mientras la preparaba para su polla, siempre tomándose su tiempo para dibujar su placer. Darien estaba impaciente.

Su eje golpeando más duro, como hacía Nicolas

"No te muevas." Andrew la agarró por las caderas por encima de las manos de Darien. Nicolas retrocedió, empuñándose a sí mismo.

La ligera presión de la polla de Andrew estirando su culo fue lo siguiente. Darien jadeaba debajo de ella, mostrando su frustración en su rostro. Ella no pudo resistir un beso. Andrew empujó hasta la empuñadura.

"Oh, cariño, tu culo es tan bonito, tan putamente apretado." Andrew salió y se lanzó de nuevo. "Mierda, no voy a durar mucho."

Darien gimió. "Yo tampoco."

Serena se apoyó en Darien mientras ellos bombeaban dentro de ella. Nicolas se recostó contra las almohadas empuñando su polla mientras los observaba. Ella extendió la mano hacia él, y él se acercó, llevando su polla a sus labios nuevamente.

Los tres hombres que amaba la llenaban de alguna manera.

Su primer orgasmo le llegó de forma inesperada. Cerró los ojos y, deleitándose con el placer, chupó más fuerte la polla de Nicolas

Ninguno de ellos le dio tregua alguna.

Nicolas empuñó en sus manos su pelo mientras le metió su polla en lo profundo de la garganta. Le encantaba estar llena de ellos. El chorro de Nicolas brotó en su boca y se deslizó hacia abajo en su garganta mientras él seguía balanceando sus caderas en su contra. Su gruñido áspero cubrió los gruñidos de los otros hombres que la estaban jodiendo.

Darien buscaba entre ellos para frotar su clítoris sensible. Ella jadeó, colapsando sobre él y gritando mientras se corría otra vez. Andrew maldijo y empujó más fuerte.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!" Serena se quedó sin aliento. Andrew golpeó sus nalgas con la mano mientras se movía dentro de ella. Ella apretó su culo con el contacto y empujó a Andrew sobre el borde de la cordura, provocando que le disparase chorros de semen dentro suyo.

Ella jadeaba por recuperar el aliento. El sudor se deslizaba por su piel entretanto yacía sobre el pecho de Darien, quien todavía tenía que venirse. Andrew se apartó de ella, y Darien cambió sus posiciones, y volcándola y cruzándole las piernas contra su pecho, empujó duro.

Lloró. Curvó sus dedos en las sábanas bajo ella y le permitió que le diera placer.

"Una vez más, nena." Las bolas de Darien golpearon en su contra. "Córrete para mí una vez más."

Cerró los ojos y gritó, su coño apretó la polla en su interior. Las lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas para mezclarse con su sudor.

Darien no se molestó frenando. Su gruñido de satisfacción vino cuando le separó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso.

Ella lo abrazó apretadamente cuando se le desplomó encima. "Ésta es la bienvenida a casa que esperé todo el día."

Andrew y Nicolas se rieron. Ella los amaba y se los dijo.

Darien se separó de su abrazo y rodó hacia un lado. "Estamos invitando a Rei a permanecer aquí con nosotros una semana."

Andrew la besó en la frente. "No puedo esperar para conocer a tu familia."

Serena se sentó y se volvió hacia los tres hombres. "Los amo a todos, pero me cansaron y quiero dormir un poco."

"Oh, no." Darien le agarró la mano y le envolvió los dedos alrededor de su polla.

"Hoy quería dormir y tú querías hablar. Ahora quiero sexo y tú no te dormirás."

Ella entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa retorciendo su rostro. "¿Crees que eres tan listo, no?"

Su pulgar se arremolinaba alrededor de la punta de su polla, localizando la ranura en la parte superior. Darien asintió con la cabeza. Ella levantó la vista para ver la polla de Andrew endureciéndose y la de Nicolas apuntando directamente a ella.

"¿Es esto un reto? ¿Ver quién se agota primero?"

Los hombres compartieron un vistazo. "Suena bien para nosotros."

Ella se inclinó para besar la polla de Darien. "Que comience el juego."

**Nos Vemos Con el Epílogo de esta Historia!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA****LEXIE DAVIS,**** EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES ****DIRTY DIANA ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME HACIENDO ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**EPILOGO**

_**Dos años después...**_

"Mira a esos cuatro." Ikuko señaló a Andrew, Nicolas y Darien, quienes rodaban por el suelo con Rini, la hija de él y Serena de dieciocho meses.

Diana sonrió frotando su vientre hinchado. Estaba de cinco meses con su segundo bebé, y no podría estar más feliz. Los hombres amaban a esa niñita más que a sus propias vidas. La vida se había convertido finalmente en lo que ella quería que fuera.

"Tus hermanas van a venir en algún momento de la siguiente semana. Espero que tú te quedes por lo menos con dos." Ikuko le dio a su hija una suplicante mirada.

Diana tuvo que admitir que tener a su madre alrededor ayudaba mucho. Desde

que el buen senador fue arrestado, Ikuko se había mudado a Kenyon con Rei con la intención de conocer a Serena de nuevo y estar cerca de su primera nieta.

"Voy a tomar a Rei," dijo Serena con una sonrisa. "Selene y Amy son todas tuyas."

"Lita y Helios están viniendo también." Ikuko se encogió de hombros. "Soy lo que ellos conocen como una madre de verdad. Todavía los considero familia a pesar de lo que su padre hizo."

Diana se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Me sorprende que el buen senador accediese a dejarlos."

"Yo también."

Rini corrió hacia su madre con los brazos abiertos. Serena sonrió y la levantó en su regazo. "¿Te estás divirtiendo, calabaza?"

Darien besó los labios de Serena y se sentó frente a ella en la hierba.

"¿De qué están hablando?"

Nicolas y Andrew se unieron a ellos y se dejaron caer en el suelo.

Diana miró a los tres hombres y no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Los amaba.

"De vosotros," dijo Ikuko. "Vais a recibir invitados este fin de semana." Invitó a la niña y Rini se fue con ella.

Darien se encontró con los ojos de Serena y ella no pudo contener su risa. "Vivirás, cariño."

Su anillo de diamante capturó el reflejo de la luz del sol, dejándola casi ciega. Le encantaba estar casada con Darien. Después de que Serena se mudara a Kenyon, Darien insistió en que se casaran al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, la iglesia no estaba reservada, pudiendo hacer una pequeña ceremonia privada. Él era todo lo que ella quería y soñaba.

Nicolas y Andrew encajaban perfectamente en sus vidas. Todavía vivían en la casa principal juntos y los cuatro se amaban. Con Rini en el cuadro ahora, no podía pedir una mejor vida para su hija. Su relación fuera de lo convencional la dejaba completamente satisfecha.

"Oh, vamos, Darien." Ikuko besó a su nieta. "Las tías de tu hija quieren pasar tiempo con ella. Tus cuñadas no pueden esperar a verte."

Puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la silla de Serena más cerca de él para poder descansar su cabeza en su regazo. "Andrew y Nicolas pueden tenerlas en la casa."

Andrew negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Hay más espacio en tu casa."

"Te daré cincuenta dólares," dijo pasó los dedos a través de su pelo.

"Ninguna cantidad de dinero podría compensar. Danos a Rini por el fin de semana y tienes un trato." Nicolas arqueó una ceja.

Darien hizo una pausa y Serena pensó que lo consideraría. "Ella no se va a quedar contigo toda la noche. Echaría demasiado de menos a su mami."

Como si supiera lo que pasaba, Rini salió del regazo de su abuela y llegó a Serena, esperando que su madre la cargara. En cambio, Darien la levantó en sus brazos y se acostó con ella en su pecho. Ella se rió de él.

"Muy bien. Danos a Serena y a Rini por el fin de semana." Andrew y Nicolas se rieron del ceño fruncido de Darien.

"Ustedes muchachos son ordinarios. Son su familia también ahora." Ikuko se puso de pie. "Voy a servir para nosotros un poco de limonada."

Nicolas se levantó y se estiró. "Tengo que hacer mis rondas con el ganado. ¿Me vas a extrañar mientras estoy afuera, cariño?"

Diana sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Se acercó para darle un beso. "Podríamos poner a Selene y Amy con Darien y tú y Rini con nosotros."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a funcionar. Selene se iniciaría en la política y alguien terminará con un disparo."

Nicolas se echó a reír y se dirigió al camión. Sus hermanas molestaban a Darien. Es cierto que Serena sabía lo divertido que era, pero Darien no jugaba con sus hermanas. Con los años, él se había enojado y enfrentado a algunos comentarios que ellas hicieron. Él, entre todos los hombres Chiba, era al que menos gustaban sus hermanas.

Andrew empujó una silla cerca de la de Serena mientras miraba a Darien y Siena.

"¿Cuándo es la próxima cita con tu médico?"

"El jueves, a las cuatro." Le agarró la mano y unió sus dedos. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

Andrew sonrió y la besó. "Por supuesto. Este es nuestro muchachito, lo sabes. No me voy a perder la primera foto de nuestro niño."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Tú no sabes eso. Podría ser otra niña."

Sacudió la cabeza y vio a Siena. "No. Es un niño. Lo sé."

Él sonrió cuando Rini corrió alejándose de Darien, pero él la agarró, haciéndole cosquillas otra vez. Era una niña feliz y Serena se sintió verdaderamente bendecida de su familia. Apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Andrew ahuecó su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Siempre protegiéndola y amándola. "¿Has pensado algunos nombres ya?"

"Todavía no. Pensé que ya que Darien y yo nombramos a Rini, tú y Nicolas podrían nombrar al siguiente."

"¡Mamá!"

Ella abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Rini estrellarse en sus piernas. Darien se echó a reír, viniendo tras de ella, haciéndole cosquillas mientras trataba de escalar de vuelta a Serena. Ella juguetonamente le dio una palmada en las manos a él para alejarlas y besó a su niñita.

"Dile a papi que te deje en paz."

Rini sonrió pretendiendo ser tímida. Andrew la besó y agarró en sus brazos.

"Ven aquí. No voy a dejar que papi te moleste."

Rini se sentó en sus brazos, sonriendo todo el tiempo a Darien. Ella los amaba tanto como Serena lo hacía.

"Creo que ya que Nicolas se fue a cuidar a los animales, yo debo ver esas malditas ovejas." Se inclinó para besar a su esposa. "Te amo."

Tocó la nariz de Rini con el dedo. "Tú, pequeña niña, eres demasiado linda para tu propio bien."

Después que se fue, Rini tomó la mano de Andrew, insistiendo en que él jugara con ella. La llevó al columpio que le habían construido en el árbol y la sentó en el asiento, amarrándola por seguridad antes de empujarla.

"Sabes, tengo que decirte que tienes tres buenos hombres que te aman y adoran de igual manera que a esta bebé." Ikuko puso una jarra de limonada en la mesa entre ellas antes de servirles un vaso.

"Ellos de verdad nos aman," acordó Serena. "Andrew piensa que voy a tener un niño."

"No. Vas a tener otra niña." Ikuko sonrió. "¿Qué piensa Darien?"

Diana levantó la copa hacia sus labios. "A él no le importa. Él quiere una casa llena, no importa de qué géneros sean."

Ikuko arqueó una ceja. "¿Vas a darle una casa llena?"

Se echó a reír. "No de una vez. Vamos a parar por un tiempo después que éste nazca."

"Hey, gente." Rei se dejó caer en el asiento de Andrew. "¿Qué pasa?"

Diana miró a su hermana adolescente. "No mucho. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Adentro. Nicolas me enseñó este nuevo juego de video y he estado trabajando mi culo para superar su puntuación. Estoy en el segundo lugar ahora."

Diana negó con la cabeza. "Debería haberlo sabido."

Dos manos le taparon los ojos y alguien le susurró al oído. "Nos vemos en el dormitorio."

Unos labios le dieron un beso antes de que el hombre se marchara, dándole la espalda.

Ella se volvió en su asiento y sonrió. ¿En que estaba él metido? Serena se disculpó y lo siguió dentro de la casa a la habitación donde él estaba desnudándose.

"Eres insaciable," le dijo desde la puerta.

Él levantó la vista. "Tú lo sabías antes de casarte conmigo."

"¿Y yo qué? ¿Soy Tu pequeña esclava del amor?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es cincuenta-cincuenta, creo. Tú me lo haces y yo te lo hago. Es justo desde que estamos casados. Estoy seguro como el infierno que disfrutaste anoche cuando sacaste tu rutina de dominadora en mí."

Hizo un gesto a la cama y Serena se encontró con que sus pies la estaban llevando allí. Se tomó su tiempo desnudándola, asegurándose de besarla a fondo. Ella no quería nada más que su toque; lo necesitaba en realidad más de lo que necesitaba algo.

"¿No se supone que estás comprobando a los animales?" Serena preguntó recostada sobre las almohadas.

Él sonrió. "Fue mi excusa para desnudarte. Le pregunté a Nicolas si podía cuidar de ellos."

No sabía qué decir. Afortunadamente, su boca cubrió la de ella y acabó con cualquier idea de tener una conversación. Él le empujó las piernas a un lado y, levantando una por encima de él, se deslizó detrás de ella. Ella estaba bien abierta para él, así que empujó suavemente su pene en su interior.

Darien tomó las cosas con calma, besando su hombro cuando sus caderas empujaban ligeramente en su cuerpo. Su mano tomó su pecho y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él, el calor de su piel masculina abrasaba su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le hizo el amor.

"Te amo, bebé." Él apretó la frente contra su cuello. "Siempre lo haré."

Se lo decía a menudo, casi todos los días. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba al respecto. Para Darien, decirle y mostrarle su amor era parte integral de su relación. A veces se tomaba la libertad de decírselo múltiples veces a lo largo del día. De la nada, él le salía con un mensaje en el celular o por el walkie-talkie, haciéndola reír o llorar, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, con su declaración. También era dulce, dejándole notas escritas al lado de su taza de café por la mañana. O un mensaje escrito en el espejo empañado del baño después de la ducha. Él la amaba, y no había ninguna duda de ello en su mente.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras se venía. Su mano cubrió su vientre mientras la abrazaba, besándole el cuello. Ella le apretó los brazos y lo mantuvo apresado, negándose a dejarlo ir cuando finalmente decidió alejarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se puso de espalda y lo miró. "Estoy maravillosamente."

La besó, entonces sus lágrimas bajaron. "¿Por qué lloras?"

Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra de él, avergonzada. "Yo sólo te quiero, eso es todo." Se echó a reír. "Y son las hormonas."

Darien tiró más fuerte de ella. "Me imaginé que se debía a tus hermanas pasando el fin de semana con nosotros."

Soltó un bufido. "Todo va a estar bien. Son sólo dos días."

Él se quejó. "Dos largos días de mierda."

"No dejes que te molesten, cariño." Ella ahuecó su mejilla. "Voy a premiarte cuando se vayan."

Se retiró y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso?"

"Voy a hacer lo que quieras el lunes por la noche después que se vayan. Sin quejas."

"Eso es bastante general. ¿Estás segura que deseas comprometerte con eso?"

"Estoy segura." Ella abandonó la cama. "Cualquier cosa."

"Genial. Voy a sacar provecho de esa oferta después de que hayas tenido al bebé." Se sentó.

"¿Por qué entonces?"

"Porque no puedes hacer lo que quiero estando embarazada." Él le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sólo lo puedo imaginar."

Se echó a reír. "Es algo que Dirty Sere hizo en una de sus películas."

"Ahora no me lo quiero imaginar."

"Dijiste cualquier cosa."

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Pensé que tendrías piedad de mí mientras estuviera embarazada."

Darien acarició un mechón de cabello posado en su mejilla. "Realmente no debiste haberme dado una copia de Jungle Jane."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Esa fue la última película que había hecho. ¿Qué podia querer hacer? "¿Qué de lo que sale en Jungle Jane quieres hacer?"

Suspiró. "No es de Jungle Jane. Y si te digo, no va a ser divertido. Debe ser una sorpresa."

"Dímelo de todas maneras."

Él ahuecó sus mejillas y la besó. "Quiero revivir la escena de la lluvia de Unlaced. No es sucia ni perversa, pero definitivamente no la puedes hacer mientras estás embarazada."

Ella sonrió. "Entonces, ¿por qué mencionaste Jungle Jane?"

"Después de ver tu última película, saque mis favoritas." Se encogió de hombros y se levantó. "Los chicos siempre serán chicos. Unlaced es una de mis favoritas de Dirty Sere y la escena de la lluvia todavía hoy me pone duro. Estoy duro sólo de pensar en ella."

"Eres un perturbado." Ella se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Serena lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda en el lecho, y se inclinó para tomar su polla en su boca.

"Ah, sí." Gimió Darien. "Estoy completamente perturbado, pero es una Buena clase de trastorno."

**FIN**

**Muchas Gracias a Quienes Siguieron esta Historia, Agradezco sus Follows y Favoritos Tambien Cada Review de Nuevo Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
